Summer in the South
by BloodRedAngel808
Summary: Sasuke's family left the big city for a peacful summer vacation. What they got was a town full of lively people and dark secrets. And a pack full of misfits with pasts darker than the town itself. SasuNaru NejiGaa ItaKyuu AU
1. One

Angel: Another fic! Sorry for the delay on my stories. I just got home Sunday. Last week I was camping with dads family and then my sister had a softball tournament. Mine's this weekend, So I'm going to try and get as many updates as i can.

-smirks- This fic is COUNTRY.

I thought this on up while camping!

ENJOY!

**Summer in the South**

**One**

The sun was a bright glare on the shiny window of the black Lamborghini. It drove along the red gravel road and turned a corner and had the four boys sitting on an old brown fence stare over in wonder.

Two were leaning against a sign that said 'Welcome to Edgebrook' and the other two were sitting on the fence.

The boy on the right side of the sign had brown hair in a ponytail, arms crossed over his chest, and his chin rested on his collarbone. He was watching the car pass with one eye open. The one on the left had messy red hair, jewel green eyes, and the tattoo for love on his forehead.

The two sitting on the fence looked similar. One had spiked brown hair, light brown eyes and a white dog on his shoulder. The other had messy blonde hair, blue eyes that could bring the sky to shame, and three scar marks on each cheek.

"Holy shit!" The brown haired boy gasped, hopping off the fence.

"Who the hell is that?" The blonde asked, pointing to the sleek black car.

"How should we know?" The redhead snorted, glaring at his blonde friend, then at the lazy-looking one to his right. "You know everything Shikamaru, who are they?"

The lazy one looked up and sighed, "They rented the old Miller house at the edge of town. Happy now, Gaara?"

The redhead nodded, then looked back at the blonde and brunette, "Naruto? Kiba? You get that?"

The other two boys nodded, grumbled, then hopped off the fence and started walking down the road.

"Where do you think you're going?" Gaara hissed.

Naruto shrugged and stuffed his hands in his ripped jeans pockets, "To welcome the rich family."

"Yea!" Kiba thrust a fist into the air and grinned wolfishly. "I bet it's a family of ugly rich people."

"That's rude Kiba." Shikamaru snorted, pushing off the town sign and following the two idiots down the road. Gaara just rolled his eyes and followed his friends.

* * *

The constant chirping of birds was annoying the hell out of Sasuke Uchiha. He was currently sitting in the back seat of his parents black car and praying that he was asleep. This town was a freakin' trash bin. Run-down houses, long grass. Not to mention the four boys that his mother had pointed out when they passed up the sign.

The boys definitely fit the background of the run-down city. Small shops, almost no cars. People where riding horses and tying them up to telephone posts for goodness sake!

"Where the hell are we?" Sasuke hissed, his dark eyes narrowing at his father's head.

"Didn't you read the sign little brother?" his older brother Itachi asked, lifting an eyebrow. "Edgebrook."

"Even the name sounds trashy." Sasuke snorted, shaking his head and blowing a strand of black hair out of his face.

His mother sent him a glare from the rearview mirror and sighed, "Oh Sasuke dear, it's just for the summer."

Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest, "I'd rather have spent it in a New York City trash can."

Itachi covered his mouth to keep from laughing and their father Fugaku just sighed with his wife. Sasuke went back to looking out the window and glared when he spotted the four teens walking a few feet behind them.

"We're being stalked." He growled.

"Maybe they know how to get to the house?" Mikoto asked, glancing at her husband, who nodded and rolled down the window.

The blonde boy stepped up and lifted an eyebrow. "Need some help mister?"

"Yes." Fugaku replied with a nod. "How do we get to the old Miller estate?"

The blonde glanced at his friends, shrugged and smiled. "Down yonder." He pointed in the direction they were already heading, "you'll see an old stable, the roads on the other side of it. Miller Road. Just keep going till ya reach the house. "

The Uchiha's had to keep from gaping at the young boy. Down _yonder?_ Okay, maybe Sasuke was right. Who the hell said yonder anymore?

Sasuke noted that the three boys behind the blonde were trying to suppress fits of laughter.

"Thank you...uh..." Mikoto began.

"Naruto." The blonde smiled, blue eyes shining. "Naruto Uzumaki. And that's Kiba, Gaara and Shikamaru." He pointed out his friends. "Welcome to Edgebrook."

"Thank you." Fugaku said. "I'm Fugaku Uchiha, My wife Mikoto, eldest son Itachi." Said eldest son waved from the back seat. "And my youngest son Sasuke."

"Hey there." Naruto waved to the two in the back. "Ya need any help, just holler. We're never far away." He stepped back and faintly heard the young Uchiha groan.

* * *

Naruto watched the expensive car drive down the road and snickered, proud of himself. A hand patted him on the back.

"Good job. They looked like their jaws would drop off." Kiba smirked, his dog Akamaru barking from at his feet.

"Or worse." Shikamaru snorted, "You do realize no one says yonder anymore."

"The old pervert does!" Naruto hissed, pointing a finger at his lazy friend.

Gaara rolled his eyes yet again. "You're all stupid. They'll hardly last a day here. Their life seems to be pretty extravagant."

Kiba whistled, "You can say that again."

Naruto laughed, "I can't wait to get under that Sasuke guys skin. He looks like he hates the idea of being down here."

"I bet he does." Shikamaru sighed. "With you in town."

"HEY!"

* * *

Itachi sighed as his brother's nose wrinkled at the state of the old two-story house. It had a nice view of the lake, but the house wasn't exactly in perfect condition. It was built out of Ceader, which was turning black from weather. The windowpanes were falling off and the porch looked like it would collapse at any given amount of weight.

It felt like it too.

As soon as Mikoto stepped onto it, the old porch creaked under her weight and made Fugaku grabbed her by the arm.

"This place is a wreck." Sasuke snorted as his father fumbled for the keys to the old cracked door.

"But it has a nice view." Mikoto smiled, trying to coax her son into liking something. Itachi pushed his brother into the house and growled under his breath.

"Mother wants to have a vacation. Don't ruin it with your bad attitude."

Sasuke almost, almost lunged at his brother, but thought better of it. He'd have plenty of time to feed him to the fishes.

The inside of the house wasn't nearly as bad as the outside. The door lead strait into a large living area with a blue sofa, matching recliner and an oak coffee table. A small TV was sitting on a wooden entertainment center and to its left was the walkway into the kitchen. Which was average sized. A fridge, stove, microwave, a table and a door to the back yard.

Sasuke wrinkled his nose once again when he looked outback. There was an old dog house with a chain attached to it. He followed the chain to the collar and made a face. Bones of a dead dog. How long had this place been abandoned?

He turned back into the living room, noted a small hallway to the left of the front door that lead down to the master bed and bath. It looked like his mother and father had already headed down there. So he turned to the stairs and once again wrinkled his nose.

Would he even make it to the third step alive?

He did, thankfully and even got to the top without feeling as if he would fall in. It looked as if Itachi had claimed to larger room to his left so he turned right and stepped into the smaller room.

It looked innocent enough.

There was a twin bed at the far corner of the wall, bare of sheets. A ceader dresser was seated at the foot of the bed and a small nightstand at its side. The closet was nice size too. He hadn't brought many clothes anyway.

"Like it?" Itachi asked, leaning against the doorframe.

Sasuke snorted and glared at the cracked window. "I'd still rather the trash can."

TBC

Angel: well? should I go on? I know I'm writing too much at once, but i am getting to my other stories. It just has to come to me. Now. I need to know if I should continue. I'd like your input.

Blessed be,

Angel


	2. Two

Angel: Welp. Here it is. Two. And I'm adding three pairings. Kakashi/Iruka(they won't be a big part tho) Itachi/Kyuubi(I LOVE THIS PAIRING)and Lee/Saku(lightly tho. she likes Sasuke first)

**Summer in the South**

**Two**

The warm summer weather meant less clothes and more water. Sasuke was fanning himself with a piece of wallpaper that his mother was about to put up on the kitchen wall. Itachi was on the porch with their dad, trying to make it stable enough to walk on without dying.

Mikoto looked down at her youngest son from her place at the top of the ladder. "Hot dear?"

"Smothering." He replied, handing her the paper.

"Maybe we should take a break. Go into town." She suggested, sticking the paper on the wall, and then climbing down.

"And do what?" Sasuke snorted, "They probably don't have much food and disgusting water."

Her eyes rolled at his grumpy reply. "We'll go into town."

"That sounds like a good idea." Fugaku sighed, stepping into the house, Itachi behind him.

"Grand." Itachi said, putting his shirt back on. "Let's go now. I'm hungry."

"Without a shower?" Sasuke asked.

"No." the other three snorted.

Sasuke couldn't believe his family! They had only been here three days and they were already adjusting. He was still having problems sleeping in a different bed. So, with another heavy sigh, he walked outside and got into the car with his family.

The town hadn't changed since they had arrived, still small and full of different people. His father pulled into a small dirt parking lot and they all got out.

His mother pointed to a small store with and old sign that said 'Hokage's Corner Store'. She practically skipped up to the front door and the little bell rang as it opened outward.

The smell of freshly made pizza made Sasuke's nose flare. Sure, it smelt good. But he'd hate to taste anything these people made.

"Hey hag! You got customers!" A very familiar voice called out from behind a shelf of canned goods.

"I heard you little brat!" A woman's voice snarled, and she stepped out of a small storeroom behind the counter. She was a blonde woman, with big breasts and blue eyes. Her hands were on her hips and she lifted an eyebrow. "You must be the new folks."

"Yes ma'am." Mikoto smiled.

"Well. Welcome to Edgebrook." The woman smiled back, "I'm Tsunade. And that brat behind the shelf is my nephew Naruto."

"Oh. The charming young blonde?" Mikoto gasped, looking back around the corner.

"Ah. So you've met the town troublemaker?" Tsunade laughed.

"Oh shut up." Naruto hissed, coming out from his place with an empty cardboard box in his arms. "I'm not that bad."

Sasuke took note that the boy seemed to favor the color orange. His shirt was a faded orange and his dark blue jeans were ripped in several places.

Naruto set the box behind the counter and shoved Tsunade out of the way. "Whacha lookin' for?"

Tsunade rolled her eyes and went returned to the back room, leaving the newcomers to Naruto. He was better at new people than anyone in town.

"Oh. Just random groceries. We're remolding so we just need sandwich stuff, cold drinks...water." Fugaku shrugged.

"Cool. It's all here. And if ya get hot, stop by my Uncle's ice cream shop down the road." Naruto smiled.

"Thank you." Itachi said, following his parents down the aisles.

Sasuke grumbled and began to follow his family when Naruto snickered. "You're not having much fun are you?"

"Glad it shows." Sasuke snorted.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "We get people like you all the time. Spend a few days here...they always leave."

Sasuke eyed the boy with mild curiosity. "And why is that?"

The boy shrugged, "Something about ghosts in the Miller house. I've never seen em', but it scares you city folk shitless."

Sasuke glared at the boy. Was that a challenge he saw flickering in those blue eyes? Or just a trick of the flickering lights above them? He shrugged it off and went to find his family.

"You really should stop doing that." Tsunade whispered, watching the dark-haired boy pick out a bag of chips.

"Doing what?" Naruto asked, opening the town newspaper ' The Edgebrook Local' .

"Scaring all of them off." She hissed, "You do it every time."

"It's better that they leave." Naruto snorted, flipping to the next page. "It'll only cause them trouble if they stay."

"They could be different...the brothers...they could help." Tsunade insisted.

"No. No one can. Just drop it." Naruto snapped, shutting the paper as the family walked up with a basket full of food.

"That all?" He asked, ringing up their stuff.

"Yes. Thank you." Mikoto smiled, handing the bagged food to her husband and sons. They walked out of the store and got back into the car.

Sasuke looked out the tinted window and spotted Naruto walking out of the store. He watched their car disappear down the road, but even Sasuke saw the sadness in his eyes.

* * *

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and sighed. He waved to Tsunade, turned down the street, and started walking to his house. His house was hardly a mile from the Miller estate.

He stopped at his driveway and looked up at the looming stone two-story house. It was old, yet his foster father had managed to keep it clean, flowered, and majestic. Even in a town that no one really cared to pass through.

The red door opened slowly and a smile lite up his face.

The man in the doorway returned it. Dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a scar over his nose. "Your home!'

"Yeah. Just got off my shift." Naruto replied, walking up the steps. "Is Kakashi home?"

"No. He left on the boat with Kiba a while ago." He replied.

"Oh! Iruka, have you met the new family?" Naruto gasped, pointing to the house to his right.

Iruka leaned over the porch rail and squinted at the two men on the front porch of the other house. Both had their shirts off and were hammering at the wood. "Who are they?"

"Oh. That's Itachi and his father Fugaku." Naruto replied, leaning against the rail with his foster father. "I'm guessing Mikoto and Sasuke are in the house."

Iruka lifted an eyebrow. "Who are they?"

"Oh. Mikoto is the mother. Sasuke's my age...I think." His brow furrowed. "I never asked."

The man laughed and patted Naruto on the back. "It's always nice to make a new friend."

"He hates it here." Naruto snorted, pushed off the railing, and went down the steps. "I'm gonna go feed Cole."

"Ok. Don't come in late."

* * *

Itachi sat back in the recliner, a glass of tea in his hand. His mother was cooking something in the kitchen, Sasuke was reading a book in his room and his father was flipping through the TV channels. Or what there was of them.

He studied the glass in his hand and sighed. He'd much rather homemade tea, it hand been years since he's had some.

His eyes roamed out the front window and took notice of a car driving down towards their house. It was an old white ford, and surprisingly clean of dirt and mud.

It came to a stop in front of the house and out of it stepped a man. Maybe a year younger than his 19 years with shaggy red hair, black jeans, and a def leopard t-shirt. He stepped up and put pressure on the porch.

An amused expression crossed that beautiful face, then he lifted a hand to knock on the door.

"I've got it father." Itachi said, standing up and opening the front door.

The boy at the door looked up and almost dropped the envelope he was holding. Itachi had to hold his breath at the stunning gold eyes that met his own dark ones.

"Hello." Itachi greeted. "May I help you?"

"Uh…yeah. I'm the supervisor of the house...my boss wanted to collect the first month's rent." The boy replied, digging in the manila folder and pulling out a packet, "And for you to read and sign this."

Itachi took the packet, "Father."

Fugaku stood up and walked over, taking the packet from his son. "Ah. You must be Kyuubi."

"Yes sir." Kyuubi replied. "Kyuubi Uzumaki."

Mikoto ran out of the kitchen. "Are you Naruto's brother?"

Kyuubi jumped back at the woman's sudden question, "Yes ma'am. Why?"

Mikoto smiled, "Why, you two look alike."

Kyuubi smirked, "Nah. He's a total idiot."

"I second that." Sasuke snorted walking into the living room.

"And if he's an idiot..." Itachi smirked, "What does that make you?"

Kyuubi watched those dark, almost red eyes, flicker with laughter. How tense was this family? "The smart one."

"I highly doubt that." Itachi snorted, His father handing Kyuubi the packet and a total of $500.

Kyuubi shrugged, turned around, and waved, "Whatever floats your boat Uchiha. Whatever floats your boat."

Itachi shut the door silently and his family watched as he sighed. He lifted his head and glared at his mother's look. "What...?"

"He is very cute." She smiled.

"_WHAT_?" Both boys hissed, even though Sasuke had nothing to do with Kyuubi.

Mikoto shrugged and went back into the kitchen to finish dinner. Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked back to his bedroom.

These town people were freakin' crazy.

Totally fucking crazy.

TBC

Angel: Well? Should I keep going? I'm on a serious kick with this. My Strongest stories right now are Darker Than Night, The Time Turners(which I'm about to update tonight hopefully), and this one. Better than drugs is in the making.

Blessed be,

Angel


	3. THREE

Angel: well. here it is.

**Summer in the South**

**Three**

Kyuubi slapped his forehead in frustration as his younger brother tumbled down the stairs. The blonde 17 year old looked up sheepishly from his sprawled position at his feet.

"Uh...Good morning Kyu." He stuttered.

Kyuubi eyed his brother with annoyance. "Do I want to even know?"

Naruto pouted, "Cole tripped me!" He hissed, pointing at the black cat, who was currently laying out on one of the steps.

It was just like Naruto to try NOT to step on the cat, and miss the next step. Golden eyes rolled and Kyuubi walked into the door to his right, leading him into the kitchen.

Naruto walked in behind him, rubbing his bottom and mumbling under his breath. Iruka looked up from the pot he was stirring.

"Naruto fell down the stairs again?"

"HEY!" Naruto hissed, taking a seat in one of the four chairs. "Cole tripped me."

"Maybe you should watch where you step." came a lazy voice from behind them. Iruka smiled as the gray-haired man walked over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good morning Kakashi." Kyuubi nodded, also taking a seat and fixing his plate. Iruka poured them all a glass of milk, then joined them at the table.

"Did you meet the newcomers?" Kakashi asked, and the other three lifted their heads.

"Naruto and Kyuubi did, but I haven't." Iruka smiled, "I might bring over a casserole later."

Kakashi nodded, "Good. Let me know where you plan to head over there, I'd like to meet them." He looked over at Kyuubi, who was trying to read the paper, despite Naruto's loud eating.

"How did the payment go yesterday?"

Kyuubi looked up from the paper and smiled, "It was fine. No arguments, they're even remodeling the place."

Iruka gasped, "That's good! We never could get anyone to work in it."

"Yea, well, I can't see that rich family doing anything other than hiring someone else to do it." Naruto snorted.

Kyuubi slapped Naruto on the hand when it stretched to get more food, "No more. And they are working on it themselves."

"Any cute girls?" Kakashi asked, earning a slap from Iruka.

"The only girl is the mother, Mikoto, then Fugaku the father, then Itachi is the oldest son and Sasuke is the youngest." Naruto informed, finishing his food.

Kyuubi poked at his eggs, "So his name is Itachi...the oldest one?"

Naruto eyed his brother suspiciously, "Yea...why?"

"No reason," The red-head cleared his throat and got up to empty his plate. "I'm going to see if they need any help. Want to come with Naruto?"

The blonde snorted, "I don't want to go with 20 feet of that stuck up prick. I'm hanging with Gaara today."

Iruka tilted his head to the side. "What about Kiba and Shikamaru?"

"Oh. They're going across the lake to help Shikamaru's grandmother build a shed for her extra stuff. God knows that woman's a pack rat." Naruto replied, also standing up and emptying his plate.

"Alright, be home before ten please. Don't forget your shift at one." Iruka said as both boys headed for the door. He heard it shut behind them, and a sigh escaped him.

Kakashi chuckled, "They'll behave. They always do." He wrapped his arms around Iruka's waist.

"I'm just worried. Tsunade said that Naruto's trying to scare them off. He has no idea if those two boys could save them." Iruka said.

"Knowing the Uchiha's, " Kakashi chuckled, "They don't give up so easily."

* * *

Sasuke HATED mornings. He had chosen the worst room in the house to have a window facing the east. It meant the sun was hitting him bright and early and he had no blinds.

He wondered if this stupid town even had a hardware store.

Itachi had said something about going into town to check. Go into town? It was barely a two-minute drive down the road. They lived in town.

He sat up in his bed, and waited for the dizziness to wear off before putting his feet on the floor. It was cold wood, but he knew the house would be steaming in about two hours. He might as well get dressed and go for a walk.

The faint sound of a truck pulling into the driveway and a knock on the door came not to long after. Itachi's voice wafted up to the second story, alerting him that the boy from yesterday was here again.

Naruto's brother Kyuubi.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and started searching through his closet for something to wear.

"Sasuke! Hurry up and get dressed, Kyuubi is going to give us a tour of the town." His mother's voice called.

The dark-haired teen resisted the urge to groan. He did NOT want to go ANYWHERE in the town.

But it was not like he had a choice.

He finished getting dressed and headed downstairs, catching sight of the boy in the doorway. Today he was in khaki slacks and a green t-shirt.

Kyuubi smiled as Sasuke came into view. "Good morning Sasuke."

Sasuke snorted, "How did you know my name?"

"Naruto told me. It's nice to meet you." Kyuubi replied.

"Yea." He brushed past the boy and stood on the porch, "Can we get this over with? I'd like this summer to go by fast."

"Sasuke." Fugaku hissed, holding onto his wife, who looked close to tears.

"I told you I didn't want to come. I could have stayed with Neji. These people are freaks." Sasuke snapped.

Mikoto gasped and covered her throat with her hand. "Naruto!"

Everyone spun around to see the blonde boy standing at the bottom of the stairs of the front porch. Blue eyes fell to the ground.

"So we're freaks?"

Kyuubi pushed past the surprised Uchiha boy and grabbed his brother's shoulder, " Naruto?"

Naruto pulled from the grasp and stepped away, looking up and glaring at the dark-haired teen. "Fuck you!" then turned and ran.

"Naruto!" Kyuubi yelled, "_Naruto_!"

Itachi grabbed Sasuke roughly by the arm, "How dare you say that!"

Sasuke growled, "I'm tired of being told where to go and what to do." But there was a sinking feeling in his stomach, despite the fact that he really thought the town people were freaks, the look in those blue eyes would haunt him.

In more ways than one.

Sasuke grumbled to himself as he watched and waited for the truck and car to pull into the driveway. He'd been told to stay behind. It was fine by him, but what he dreaded, was that they were going to get Naruto's friend Gaara, and they were going to find the blonde boy.

Which meant that they would bring him back here to make him apologize. And there was no way he was gonna do that.

So he checked the clock.

It was around 5 pm now. Naruto had been missing for around 6 hours, and no one had bothered to call him and tell him the progress.

Not that he cared.

He walked out the back door, his nose wrinkling at the sight of dog bones in the yard, and walked over to the docks behind the house.

The wood was creaking beneath his shoes and the water was smooth as glass. The sky was alight with different shades and hues, signaling the start of a sunset.

He let out a sigh and sat down at the edge of the dock, paying no mind to the fact that the wood would stain his jeans.

It looked peaceful, quiet and serene. Something he had always secretly craved. Something that no one had known he wanted, and even now he wasn't sure if he wanted it in a town of weird people.

Living in a house older than his grandfather and sitting on a dock older than who-knows-what. He hung his head and rubbed his temples, trying to ease off the headache that had begun to form while worrying over...

No. He was NOT worried about the missing dobe. The boy probably knew more about this town, all the hiding spots and places not to go.

He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, looking up at the light blue sky, hoping that when he looked back down, he'd been at home, in his backyard.

"I figured you'd be the type to hate getting dirty."

Sasuke snapped his head around and gaped at the boy standing behind him. "Where the hell have you been?" he stood up and stormed over to the boy, "Everyone's looking all over for you."

Blue eyes blinked, "Didn't know you cared about a freak."

Sasuke let out a frustrated sound and put a hand to his forehead, "I don't care. I didn't mean what I said, I Just hated being here."

"Yes you did." Naruto whispered, lowering his head and fidgeting with his hands.

"What?"

"You did mean what you said." The blonde replied.

Black eyes narrowed, "And how the hell would you know?"

"Because everyone who's stayed in that house has told me that." He muttered, "And you're no different."

Sasuke felt his heart clench painfully, how much pain had this boy gone through? "Dobe, I'm the one who said it. My mom, dad and brother love you. They always ask if I've talked to you. I've only been here two weeks!"

Naruto glared, " Don't call me a dobe you teme!"

Sasuke growled, "What did you just call me?"

"Teme. T-E-M-E." Naruto taunted, moving away when Sasuke lunged for him.

"Get back here you _dobe_!" Sasuke snarled, following the laughing blonde back to his house. He chased him around the house, up the steps, over the rail and they came to a halt in the driveway when the cars pulled in.

Sasuke had Naruto in a headlock and the blonde had his elbow in the older boy's gut and his teeth in his arm.

"Naruto!" Kyuubi and Mikoto cried, running out of the vehicles.

"Hi Kyuubi! Hi Miss Mikoto!" Naruto smiled, trying to wave.

Kyuubi let out a heavy sigh and leaned against his truck as Mikoto fussed over the way Sasuke was hurting the blonde boy.

"I wonder what happened..." Kyuubi muttered, as Fugaku rolled his eyes and walked into the house.

Itachi chuckled, "Just look at it as Sasuke's way of saying sorry." He shrugged at the confused look on Kyuubi's face. "Naruto understands."

Kyuubi turned back to his brother, who was shaking a fist at Sasuke, who snorted and turned to house.

Well. At least it was a start.

TBC

Angel: I think I moved their friendship too fast...well...they aren't friends YET. Sasuke still has to deal with Gaara.

Blessed be,

Angel


	4. FOUR

Angel: OMG, I want to thank **Shounen-ai** for telling me my anonymous review bar was off! I had forgotten all about it and i'm sorry to those who couldn't review. You can now! XP

**Summer in the South**

**Four**

The rain outside the store window was coming down in sheets. Many people were running towards their cars, or horses, holding papers and umbrella's over their heads. Smaller kids were splashing around in the mud, throwing it at each other, and ignoring their scolding mothers.

Naruto let out a light laugh as he counted the money from the register. It was always nice to watch the outside world, even if it was small.

He stifled a yawn and put the money back in the drawer, standing up and heading to the back room. The sound of the door's bell made him turn back and lift an eyebrow.

Who in Edgebrook would come shopping with a storm outside? He lifted a curious eyebrow and stepped back behind the counter, leaning over it to see the soaked figure at the door.

Gaara's teal eyes narrowed at the blonde, then he sloshed his way to the counter.

Naruto gulped, "H-hey Gaara...what's up?"

Gaara's fist hit the counter harshly, making the blonde jump, "_Where is he?"_

"U-uh...who?" Naruto asked, looking around nervously for an escape. Well...there was none.

"That rich bastard who called us freaks." Gaara snarled.

"He's at home...working his ass off. Leave him alone." Naruto hissed, "He said he was sorry."

"Oh and you believed him?"

Naruto huffed and turned up his nose, crossing his arms over his chest, "Yes. I did. He's just not used to small places."

"I can't believe you're so forgiving! He's going to end up doing the same thing to you that _he_ did!" Gaara snapped.

"Well...I'm not going to chase them away this time." Naruto muttered, with a heavy sigh.

"And why not?" Gaara asked, eyes narrowing.

Blue eyes shifted to the wall, "Cuz Kyuubi finally has someone around his own age to hang out with. I am not taking that from him."

Gaara scanned his blonde friend, then let out a sigh, " Alright. But I get to hit him. Once."

Naruto glared at him, "Fine, but be careful, he might hit back."

The red-head smirked, "I'm looking forward to it."

Blue eyes rolled and pointed to the door. "Ok. You need to go, I'm closing up."

"Do you need a ride?" Gaara asked, lifting an eyebrow at the very wet weather outside.

"In what? Your imaginary car?" Came a snort from the door. Both boys looked up and spotted Shikamaru and Kiba, also soaking wet.

Gaara growled, "Not funny."

"Yea, well, we're all screwed till the rain stops." Kiba muttered, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting. Akamaru shook his wet fur, ran over, and hopped onto the counter. Naruto ran a hand over the dogs back, then looked up at his friends.

"When did you two get back?" Gaara asked.

"About 5 minutes ago." Shikamaru replied, looking at the clock above Naruto's head. "She decided to give us a few days break, since the rain ruined the progress."

"Oh. Cool." Naruto muttered, absently rubbing between Akamaru's ears. No, he wasn't worried...okay. Maybe he was.

Mikoto had told him this morning that Sasuke had left to pick up a friend. Some dude named Neji. And he still hadn't seen the black car pass by. It was beginning to get late, and the weather was only going to get worse.

And no he wasn't worried.

"Penny for your thoughts Naruto?" Kiba asked, wringing out his shirt.

"Oh." The blonde smiled, "It's nothing."

The sound of tires made his head shoot up, and all eyes turned to the door. It swung open.

"Need a ride, dobe?"

Naruto glared, "And what makes you think that?"

Gaara pushed off the counter, walked up to the dark-haired boy at the door and slammed him against it. "If you _ever_ call Naruto a freak again, I will _personally_ see to your demise."

Coal eyes narrowed, "Is that a threat?"

"Yes."

Kiba and Shikamaru exchanged confused looks. What on earth had happened while they were gone?

"Then I won't take it lightly." Sasuke smirked, wrapping his hand around the redhead's wrist, then prying it off with practiced ease. "Do not touch me again."

Gaara stepped back, then glanced at Naruto, who was staring at the Uchiha. "Is that ride still up?" Kiba asked, breaking the silence, "Cuz we'd be heck of grateful for one."

Sasuke nodded, "Close up the store, dobe."

Naruto nodded, turned around, and started locking the register, back room, then switching off the lights. He took off his store apron, then followed Sasuke to the door, his friends in pursuit. He locked the door behind them, then climbed into the back seat with the others.

"Ah. You must be Naruto." a smooth voice said from the passenger seat. Naruto looked up and almost lost his jaw.

The boy had translucent gray eyes, long brown hair, and a bandage across his forehead. His smile, was warm, but his eyes weren't.

"Uh...yea. You must be Neji. Nice to meet cha." Naruto smiled, then pointed to his friends. " I'll let them introduce themselves."

"Kiba." The dog-boy yawned, petting the dog in his lap, "This is Akamaru."

"Shikamaru." The lazy-boy sighed, "But people call me Shika."

"Especially Ino." Naruto and Kiba muttered, earning a glare from their friend.

Neji chuckled, then turned his head to the last member in the back seat. A startling redhead in fishnet and blue jeans. Teal eyes narrowed, "Gaara." He muttered.

"Uh..hi."

Sasuke smirked, and started the car. _Neji_, he thought, _you have no idea what you're getting yourself into._

After dropping off Kiba and Shikamaru who, after being filled in about the last couple of days, almost murdered the boy driving. They started off to Gaara's house, which was on the water by the fishing docks. The rain had lessened by then, and as the redhead got out, Neji watched.

Once they pulled out of the muddy drive, Neji sighed. "Not to be rude Naruto-kun...but he is rather mean-looking."

Naruto laughed, "Yea, that's Gaara all right. Always rude and scary-looking."

Neji looked back at the blonde. "How long have you known him?"

"Not to be mean..." Naruto whispered, "but long enough to know he's strait."

The white-eyed boy's eyes widened, "W-what...do you mean?"

Sasuke watched the display from the rear-view mirror. It was quite funny really. He was the only one who knew Neji was gay.

And Naruto had just guessed.

"I have to admit, he was cute when I first met him, but he's the rudest, most scariest person I know." The blonde huffed, "But he's one hell of a friend."

Neji smiled, "That's a good thing." He looked ahead as Sasuke pulled into Naruto's muddy driveway. "I like your house."

"Thanks." Naruto replied, bracing himself for the impact of rain. "See ya later teme."

Sasuke looked back, "Are you coming over tomorrow to help paint?"

Naruto shrugged, "I might, I know Kyuubi is tho."

"Goodbye Naruto." Neji said.

"See ya." Naruto opened the door, dashed out, and shut it behind him.

* * *

Neji watched the blonde boy shake his wet hair as he made it under the front porch. He lifted an eyebrow and stole a glance at Sasuke, who was watching the younger boy.

"Like what you see?"

Sasuke blinked, then turned to his friend, snorting and putting the car in reverse. "What are you talking about?'

"You staring at Naruto." Neji replied, pointing at the blonde who waved to them and disappeared into the house.

"I was not." Sasuke snapped, driving out and starting down his own driveway. They pulled into the small garage and stepped out of the car.

"You were too." Neji smirked, taking his bags out of the trunk and following the fuming Uchiha into the house.

Mikoto smiled warmly as she saw Neji enter through the door. "Neji! It's been so long."

"Only a month Mikoto-san." Neji replied, shaking hands with Fugaku and Itachi before following Sasuke up the stairs.

"What took so long?" Itachi asked, also taking himself up the stairs.

"We had a few stops to make. Why?" Sasuke asked, glaring at his brother.

Itachi lifted an eyebrow, "Where?"

"Naruto and his friends were stranded at the store." Neji replied.

"Ah. You've met Naruto?" Itachi asked, his eyes warming slightly. "Have you met his brother?"

"Brother?" Neji whispered to Sasuke, who rolled his eyes.

"Naruto has a brother, Kyuubi. He mentioned him in the car." Sasuke replied.

"Oh. Do they look alike?" Neji asked.

"Not at all." Itachi sighed, walking into his room and shutting the door.

"Well, if that wasn't a sure sign that he likes Kyuubi." Sasuke snorted, leading Neji into the spare room next to his. Mikoto and Fugaku had wanted to make it a game room, but Sasuke made it clear that they were only staying the summer and that Neji would be using the room after he finished school.

Neji set his bags down on the bed and turned to Sasuke. "So. How long did it take for you two to become...friends. I guess."

"Who?" Sasuke asked.

"You and Naruto. How long?"

"We're not friends." Sasuke muttered, walking to the door. "And three weeks."

Neji just shook his head and started unpacking. This place was doing more good on Sasuke than anything else was.

Or maybe it was someone.

He chuckled. This would be fun.

TBC

Angel: Uhh...How was it? Good, bad, needs work? I wasn't sure if I should have pulled Neji into it so early. But I needed him desperately. And you'll see why.


	5. FIVE

**Five**

Sasuke couldn't belive what he was seeing. Nor could he belive that his mother actually let six complete strangers into thier house to help remodel.

Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Gaara, and Kyuubi were all chatting happily with Itachi, Neji and his mother. Fugaku was still trying to make the front porch look decent.

'Redneck woman' by Gretchen Willson was playing loud on the speakers Itachi had hauled down from his room. Everyone but Itachi and Gaara were singing along.

Sasuke put his face in his hands and hoped to God that when he looked up again, he'd be dreaming.

Of course, when he looked up, there was a smiling Naruto handing him a paintbrush.

" Stop pouting Teme. Have some fun."

Sasuke took the paintbrush and gave it a very nasty scowl. Oh how he hated handy work.

And it just got worse.

His mother grabed a paintbrush, turned it upside down and started singing.

" Victoria's secret. Well there stuffs real nice. But I can by the same damn thing on walmarts shelf half-price. and still look sexy, just as sexy as those models on tv! I don't need no designer tech to make my man want me!"

" Hell yeah!" Naruto and Kiba shouted, raising thier paintbrushes as well.

" Hey ya and hehaw!" Kiba howled, Akamaru joining in.

Sasuke was so very tempted to beat his head aginst the wall to his right. Neji had a hand over his mouth, trying hard not to roll on the floor laughing.

Gaara's lips twitched into a slight smile as he watch Naruto, Kiba and Mikoto strut around the living room floor.

Kyuubi was holding up a camera and Itachi was trying to hold back the laughter.

" This is crazy." Sasuke hissed, " You people are crazy!"

" We know!" Came the loud reply.

Nartuo slung an arm around his shoulder. " Come on Sasuke. Lighten up! "

" No." Sasuke snapped.

" Aw come on. Just once. You don't want your kids looking at this tape and seeing a grupy dad do ya?"

" Like I give a shit." Sasuke snorted, crossing his arms. " I don't even know these songs."

" Well, just dance then."

" No."

Neji laughed, " Aw come on Sasuke! If I can do it, you can."

" You live with Hinata and Hanabi, you don't have a choice but to lighten up." Sasuke scowled.

Kyuubi ducked behind the camera and smiled, " Come on Sasuke! One smile."

" No."

" Not even for a snack?" Mikoto asked.

" No."

" How about a raise in your allowance?" Fugaku asked.

" What allowance?"

" Oh HELL No." Came Gaara's horror laced voice. Everyone turned to the radio, which was now playing 'Mr.Sandman.'

" Heeey." Naruto smirked.

Kiba joined the smirk, " It's Gaara's song!" They both glomped the horor-stricken red-head, who tried despreatlay to get away.

" I hate this song!" Gaara hissed.

Sasuke smirked, well at least they were off his tail.

Next up was 'Girlfreind' by Avril lavigne.

And Mikoto went wild. Kyuubi was having so much trouble holding up the camers due to his laughter. Itachi had to take it from him.

Naruto and Kiba turned from thier previous target and ran to join in with Mikoto. Neji helped Gaara off the floor, a smile on his face.

" Be thankful I changed the station."

Gaara grunted, dusted off his couths, then lunged for the blonde and the brunett in the middle of the living room.

Shikamaru ended up with a can of paint on his head, which made him mad, so he joined in with the fight next to Mikoto, who was laughing.

Naruto found a way out of the rukus, snuck up behind the unknowing young Uchiha and tackled him to the floor.

" Dobe!" He hissed, struggling under the blondes weight. " Get off!"

" No!" Naruto laughed as the they rolled over on the floor. And for a split second, a small smile flickered on Sasuke's face as they hit the opposite wall.

Neji was holding his stomach with laughter and Fugaku just shook his head and chuckled.

---------------------------------------------

The sun cast warm colors across the paint covered room of the Miller house. Everyone was laying on the floor, the scattered furiture and the radio was a low volume in the back corner.

Naruto let out a long, happy sigh and glanced at his freinds. Some were asleep, some were just watching the sunset out the window.

They had finished the room, despite all the goofing off.

He glanced around the room and took notice that Sasuke wasn't anywhere to be seen. He pushed off the floor, tip-toed to the back door and spotted him on the docks.

The sun was setting over the lake, casting smooth reflections on the glass water. Sasuke's feet were hanging over the edge of the warf, bare feet dipped into the cool water.

He walked down the warf and took a seat next to the silent boy. " You okay?"

" Yeah."

" why are you out here?"

Black-clad shoulders shrugged, " It was quiet."

" Oh." Blue eyes fell to the water, taking off his shoes as well and letting them hang. " were we too loud?"

" Yes."

The blonde sighed.

" But it was fun to watch."

Blue eyes widened, snapping his head around to witness the small lift of Sasuke's lips. It wasn't really a smile, more like an amused smirk. " It would have been funner if you had joined."

" Dobe, There's no such word a funner."

" Aw. Hush Mr. Smarty-pants. Not all of us got a decent edamacation."

" What?' Sasuke asked increadusly, giving the blonde boy a wow-you-are-stupid look.

" That's what my uncle Jiraya calls it. Course I keep wondering if not having a good edumacation is why he's such a perv." Naruto snorted.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, " You dont' become a perv by not going to school dumbass."

" Oh? And how would you know?" Naruto huffed

" Becasue Itachi has a very bad mind and he's the smartest kid in this school."

" Okay...there goes that theroy." He muttered, crossing his arms over his chest.

Sasuke snorted and kicked the water a little, sending ripples crashing into Naruto's tan feet. The sound of crikets filled the air, and the smell of summer flowers made it more real.

Naruto sighed and fell back onto the wood, arms behind his head and closing his eyes.

And of course he missed the second smile that graced Sasuke's lips. This one however, was much more genuine.

Much more...real.

TBC...

Angel: I was laughing SO hard the whole time I wrote this. And all of the songs I metioned in the story, I was listening to! XP

The last song I listened to while I wrote the last part was 'Would you Go with me' by Josh Turnner.

I hope you all enjoyed!

Blessed be,

Angel


	6. SIX

**SIX**

The hot summer sun beat down on the bare backs of four boys. Naruto, Gaara, Shikamaru and Kiba were hammering down boards for the grocery store, while Tsuande sat and watched. She was reclined in a lawn chair, fanning herself with the newpaper.

" How ya doin' boys?" She called up, reciving four very nasty glares.

" We should not be doing this!" Kiba snapped, driving a nail into the new sign.

" Yea, this is Jiriya and Asuma's job!" Naruto joined in, shaking a fist at the smriking woman below them.

" You better watch it or I drop the hammer." Gaara hissed, glaring at the older woman.

Tsuande took the threat to heart and moved out of his throwing range. The bell for the store clanged and a very pretty blonde-haired girl in a pair of blue jean shorts and red tank top walked out. She smiled up at them, carrying a tray of ice tea.

" Afternoon boys."

" Afternoon Ino!" Naruto and Kiba replied, waving thier hammers at her.

She smiled softly and set the tray down on a bench next to Tsuande. " I don't get a hi Shikamaru? Gaara?"

The other two sent her a wave, then returned to thier work.

" Hey!" She snarled, " You got 3 seconds to give me a greeting or this tea goes into the dirt!"

" Hey Ino." Shikamaru sighed, casting a glance that roamed her body. Naruto snickered. Everyone knew Shikamaru had the hots for Ino.

" Hey." Gaara snorted.

She smiled again. " That's better. It's not every day the hottest girl in Edgebrook comes home from New York."

Tsunade laughed, " How was it?"

" It was a rush." She sighed, pulling up a chair and colapsing into it. " Lots of fun, mom almost wanted to make us stay."

" What?!" Naruto gasped, " She can't do that!"

" Nah." Ino smirked, " My dad almost agreed, then they asked me. I said, sure you two can stay, but i'm going home to Edgebrook. There's no other place i'd rather be."

" Aw. You're gonna make me cry." Tsunade sniffled, grabbing the girl into a one-arms hug.

" Yea. And Shikamaru'd have a hissy fit." Naruto muttered to Kiba, who nodded.

They finished up the hammering, then climbed down the ladder one by one. Ino handed out the Tea and ran in to get some cookies.

She returned just as the black lambrogini pulled up intot he lot.

" Wow. Who's the hottie?" She asked as Sasuke stepped out of the car, followed by Neji on the other side. " Whoa. Two of em'."

" Three actually." Tsunade corrected, " the driver has an older brother."

" Oi. Dobe, where's the ice cream shop?" Sasuke asked, hands shoved deep in his pockets.

" Down there." Naruto replied, pointing to the store 5 down from them. " Neji wants ice cream?'

Neji nodded, " Yes. and i'd like to meet this uncle of yours."

" Ew. You want to meet Jiriya?" Ino said, making a gagging noise. " He's worse that Kakashi!"

" Who are you?" Neji asked.

" Oh!" Ino put her hand out, " I'm Ino Yamanaka! I just got home from New York."

" Neji Hyuuga."

" Oh. That's why I haven't met you..." Sasuke muttered, walking past them.

" Well, since the teme won't introduce you. That's Sasuke Uchiha and Neji already got his out of way. I'd introduce you to Itachi, but i'm sure he's with Kyuubi." Naruto laughed.

" Oh Kyuubi..." Ino sighed dreamily. " How I missed that hunk of man."

" Man?" Kiba snickered.

" He's more femine than Naruto." Shikamaru smirked.

" Hey!" Naruto hissed, shoving Shikamaru over.

Ino giggled and hooked her arm with Shikamaru's. " Are you jealous Shika?"

Brown eyes narrowed, " get off."

She gripped tighter. " Nope. Now, treat an old freind to some Ice cream."

He rolled his eyes and nodded, leading her off to the shop.

Neji turned back to the group, " She's very pretty."

" Yea." Naruto nodded, " But Shikamaru called dibs."

" On I'm not interested in relationships. " Neji sighed, " They are too...complicated." He tapped a finger to his chin. " But Sasuke here has had a few."

Sasuke glowered at his freind, " Only two."

Kiba smirked, " Oh I bet those girls were f-i-n-e." He whistled.

Nei put a hand over his mouth to block the knowing smile behind it. Sasuke sent him a warning look, which was caught by Tsunade, who smirked.

" There are a few pretty girls here." Gaara said, " Naruto had a crush on one of them for a time."

Naruto made a face, " Oh but she turned into a snob after coming back from camp." he stuck out his tounge, " Her taste in clouths is outragous."

Kiba laughed loudly.

Tsunade sighed, " She's still a good girl at heart. Her directions a little...obsure."

" What direction?" Naruto snorted, " She's going in circles. Literally."

" More like a square." Gaara yawned, putting up four fingers, " She's been with four guys. That makes a square. If it were a circle, there would be more guys on the string."

Kiba blinked, " Dude...that is like...the most complicated thing that has ever come out of your mouth."

" I know." The red-head nodded.

" He has a point though." Neji cut in, " It's logical."

" Neji, Nothing in this town is logical." Tsunade laughed, patting his shoulder. " Right Sasuke?"

The young Uchiha sent the older woman a look that clearly said, 'Shut up.' Naruto slung an arm around Sasuke's neck and smirked. " He hasn't even heard the stories yet!"

" Stories?" Neji asked, instantly turning to Naruto. " my cousins adore stories. Especially Hinata."

" Wow. She sounds sexy." Kiba sighed, trying hard to imagine a girl that reselmbled Neji.

Neji's tranclucent eyes narrowed, " Get your mind out of the gutter."

Kiba cowered under the oh-so-very protectant gaze of the Hyuuga boy. " I'm guessing she's either taken or off limits."

" Just off limits." Neji cleared his throat, " Untill you meet her."

" She's coming?!" Naruto asked, his face breaking into a smile, " Awesome! More people! We should have a festival Hag!"

Tsunade lifted an eyebrow, " What for?"

" Newcomers! We have like...5 already!" Naruto replied, " We NEVER get that many people."

" Never?" Neji asked, tilting his head to the side, " Well, in that case, should I invite lee?"

" NO!" Sasuke cried, startling everyone, " I mean...we don't have room for many."

Neji smirked, " But you love Lee."

Coal eyes narrowed, " I do not. That annyoing piece of green spandex is the ugliest thing on the planet."

" Green..." Naruto began.

" Spandex?" Kiba finished, both boys echanging glances with each other, before turning to Gaara. The red-head rolled teal eyes.

" Why are you looking at me?" he hissed.

" Didn't you know someone named Rock lee?" Kiba asked, pointing a finger at the other boy.

Neji smiled, " Ah! I remember Lee saying something about a very...er...I think he said 'Sexy as hell' red-head he met in Sanfransico."

" Small world." Tsunade chuckled, taking a sip of her tea.

Sasuke slapped his forehead. " And getting smaller."

--------------------------------------------------

He noticed that his sighs all sounded diffrent, or that's what his mother always told him. There was the, I'm-so-bored sigh and the man-he-is-so-out-of-my-league sigh.

He was still trying to figure out how she could tell. His emotions were usually so guarded, but not this time. The red-headed boy sitting infront of the dell laptop on his desk was clicking away at the photo's from the other day.

" Are they loading?" Itachi asked, looking over the boys shoulder.

" Yep." Kyuubi replied, clicking on the last one. He pulled out the usb connecting the camera to the tower and swivled around in the chair. " All done."

" Oh. " Itachi watched the younger boy gather up his stuff. " Do you want to go find lunch?"

Kyuubi blinked, then looked up at the Uchiha standing above him. Someone that held the look of power and money...who could ask ANY girl in Edgebrook(not that there were many...) to lunch. Was asking him?

" W-well...there's Shizune's cafe by the boat launch. It has good sandwiches..." He muttered.

Itachi smirked at the light stutters in the boy's babbled speech. " Alright then. Lets go."

They headed off in Kyuubi's truck, since Sasuke had taken Neji out in the car. Which was stupid beacause his mother had said not to get it dirty.

Oh well. It wasn't his head on the line.

Kyuubi rolled down the window and turned the radio on, which was playing Jo Dee Messina's 'Heads Carolina, tails california'. They waved to the Sasuke and the others as they passed up the gorcery store. He pulled to a stop at the ice cream parlor just as Shikamaru and Ino stepped out.

" Ino! You're home." He waved.

The blonde girl smiled, " Kyuubi!" She ran up to the window and her jaw dropped, " Hey, who's the hottie?"

Itachi smirked, " Sasuke's older brother Itachi. Nice to meet you."

" Ooooh. So formal. Nice catch Kyuubi." She winked.

" Ino!" Kyuubi hissed, pinching her arm, " We're just going out for lunch. "

" Aw now that's too bad." Ino pouted, poking Kyuubi's arm. " Have fun anyways. I have to drag Shikamaru to Sakura's so we can deliver her mom's flowers."

" There's a flower shop here?" Itachi asked, lifting an eyebrow.

" Yea, " She pointed to and intersection, " you take a right up there, and it's the third shop on the right."

" Ah. After lunch, can we stop by?" Itachi asked, " Mother wants sunflowers for the front porch."

" Sure." Kyuubi smiled, starting up the truck again. " Good luck at Sakura's. Don't hurt Shikamaru!"

They drove off and Itachi leaned back in his seat. " Who is Sakura?"

Kyuubi made a face at the name, " Sakura Haruno. She used to be a really good girl. Naruto had a crush on her at a time. Then she went off to some camp in North Carolina and came back a tramp. She's hopping between four diffrent guys." His fist clenched, " And rumor has it she's looking at my brother. i'll be damned if that bitch trys anything."

Itachi was slightly taken aback at Kyuubi's sudden anger spurt, but it was gone as soon as it had come. Those gold eyes went back to their normal calm hue and he turned to smile at him.

" I dare her to get a hold of Sasuke." Itachi sighed.

" Oh I forgot about him!" Kyuubi gasped, " She be all over him the moment she sees him!"

" Well that sucks." Itachi smirked, placing an arm on the window, letting the wind blow his hair around. " Poor, poor little brother."

TBC.

Angel: Aw. Itachi is so evil. Yea, I know, two updates in one week, seems kindda fast. I know. But once i get an idea for a chapter, it has to come out. Even if it's on the same day as the last update. I'm working on the other ones, don't worry.

Blessed be,

Angel


	7. SEVEN

**SEVIN**

Water was everywhere.

On the wood of the boat launch, on thier clouthes, and last but not least, on Gaara's brand new pair of sneakers.

Now, don't get me wrong, Gaara is a very calm person by nature. But he draws the line when the blonde-haired idiot and the black-haired asshole decide that they HAD to fight infront of him.

Neji put his face in his hands with a long-sufering sigh as the two boys wrestled in the knee-deep water. Kiba was cheering Naruto on and Shikamaru had fallen asleep somewhere between the first insult and the first slash.

Gaara looked as though he was going to blow a fuse. Or worse. Murder the two boys who had yet to see the evil flickering behind teal eyes.

" STOP!"

Everything froze at the loud volume of Gaara's usually serene voice. Naruto stoped trying to dunk Sasuke, who had his arms around the blonde's neck from behind.

Neji blinked at the red-haired boy, " um...Gaara...lets be not get violent...i'm sure..."

The glare that was sent his way made him flinch. Wow, it was worse that Sasuke's...even when he was in a bad mood.

Naruto gulped at the same glare was directed at the two of them. He could feel his clouths holding him down, and he had a feeling that Gaara's fishnet shirt was a whole lot easier to manuver in water.

Sasuke didn't seem all that fazed, in fact, he smirked. " Problem Gaara?"

" Yes." Gaara hissed, pointing to his shoes, " I just bought these! And you two MORONS couldn't control your bickering for more than five goddamn minutes!!!"

Sasuke felt the blonde in his arms tense. Well...it apeared that Gaara being angry was not a good thing.

" Yoohhoooo! Naruto! Gaara!"

Okay, now Naruto was really tense and Gaara seemed to go rigid.

" Oh God..." Naruto hissed, " Sakura."

As if on cue a girl with bubble-gum pink hair, very short shorts and a a red tube top. She stoped at the foot of the docks and her smile faded.

Her sea-foam green eyes fell onto Sasuke, who looked as though he was going to be sick. How could ANYONE wear so little couths? (not counting the hookers in the city where he came from)

And in a town full of jean tearing, t-shirt wearing people?

A low growl escaped the boy infront of him. " What's the matter Naruto?" He whispered.

" That's her."

" Yea...It didn't really take much to figure that out..." Sasuke muttered, " Uhh...why is she looking at me like that?"

" Do you really want to know?" Naruto snorted as she started walking along the wet wood.

" Geez, what have you crazy boys been doing?" She asked, tiptoeing around the water puddles. " Who's the new guy?"

" This is Sasuke." Kiba said, He kind of figured Naruto would be talking through clenched teeth. The boy was seething.

" Oh? Uchiha? My mom said there were new people in town. Welcome." Sakura smiled, squatting down and extending her hand.

Sasuke gave the hand a scathing look, let go of Naruto's neck, and shook the hand as fast as he could. He had the feeling Naruto would burn a hole through thier hands if he held it longer. " Thank you."

She nodded, then smiled at Naruto. " Hey, you've been avoiding me. We never hang out anymore."

" Uh...yea. we've been...remodeling the Miller house." Naruto replied, taking a step back, but running into Sasuke on the way.

" Watch it dobe." Sasuke hissed.

Naruto turned his head, blue eyes pleading. _Do something! She'll jump you!_

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow as if to say, _jump me? Dobe, she's flirting with you._

Funny how only half a month can have people reading minds. Naruto tackled the older boy into the water, sending it flying.

Sakura screamed and hoped back, hitting Neji, who fell back and crashed into Gaara, Sending them both into the water.

---------------------------------

" I hate you." Sasuke hissed as he dragged a towel throught his very wet hair.

" aw come on!" Naruto sighed, also trying to dry his hair. Neji and Gaara were sitting on the back porch of the Miller house, glaring holes into the back of his head.

" All you had to do was say, 'fine Sakura, i'll hang out with you.' " Gaara snapped, glancing at Neji as the boy sneezed. " And look! You gave Hyuuga a cold!"

" He has a name mr. grumpy." Naruto said, pointing to the red-head, " And I do _not_ want to hang out with her."

" You used to." Gaara smirked, " You practically fawned over her!"

" I did not!" Naruto shouted, gaining a shove from Sasuke.

" Shut up Dobe. You'll wake my parents." The young Uchiha handed the towel to Neji, who shook his head.

" Too late. I'm sick." Neji smiled, " I'm gonna go upstairs to change clouths. " He started for the back door, then turned to Gaara, " Do you need any?"

Gaara shrugged, " It's better than going home in wet clouths." and he followed Neji into the house.

" Neji so likes him." Naruto smirked, leaning aginst the railing of the back porch.

Sasuke snorted, " What gave it away?"

" I dunno...he seems kinda down low on it. He dosn't push himself to him." Naruto tapped his chin, " Do you think Gaara'll get the picture?"

" No." Sasuke snorted, " he's too dense."

Blue eyes narrowed, " He is not..." he paused for a moment, then looked up at the window that was Neji's room. " okay...mabye he is."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and draped the towel over the edge of the porch, " Just leave it to them."

The silence that came from the blonde boy made him turn around though. Naruto usually always had a comeback for anything, settled or not.

Oh, but what he saw would have defentily silenced any argument.

" S-sasuke..."

" yea...?"

" A-are...you seeing what i am?"

" I think so..."

Oh hell yes he was seeing it. And to tell the truth...it creeped him out. There, sitting next to the small dog's bones, was a little girl. Her white dress was stained with dark spots and blonde curls fell past the small shoulders.

She was petting the skull of the dog, a soft smile on her transparent face.

" Holy shit..." Naruto hissed, steping back and once againbumping into Sasuke.

" You can say that again..." Sasuke muttered, man, he had looked out the window plenty of times and had not seen the girl. Ghost...whatever it was.

The girl stood up, straightening out her dress, then turning to the two boys. Blue eyes widened and she was gone in a shimmer of light.

" I think we bumped our heads on a stump..." Naruto whispered.

" Yea..."

TBC

Angel: Okay...it wasn't that creepy, but i'm getting there! Trust me, the horror is coming. And the Sakura part wasn't very extravagent, but just wait. It gets better. I'm not a fan of sakura-bashing, considering some of my stories she is the main charecter, but in this story i will be. XP

Blessed be,

Angel


	8. EIGHT

**Eight**

Sasuke had never seen Neji laugh as hard as he did when Naruto told him about the girl. Seriously, Gaara had to hand him a tissue to stop the tears!

Naruto had an angry pout on his face and Sasuke looked murderous. They hadn't even planed on telling anyone, but Gaara just _had_ to ask why Naruto looked as though he had seen a ghost.

" You are something else Naruto." Neji chuckled, the laughter slowly starting to wear off.

" I'm serious." Naruto hissed, " Gaara, you've heard the stories."

" Yes." Gaara snorted, " But I don't belive them."

" Stories?" Neji asked, " Didn't you mention them once before?"

" Yea." Naruto sighed, " This house is laced with murders. The Miller family was a bunch of disfunctional psycho's!"

" Now that's mean Naruto. " Kyuubi's voice snickered from the doorway of Sasuke's room.

The group of boys looked up and saw Kyuubi in jeans and a t-shirt, with a scowling Itachi behind him. Sasuke's knew that look, it ment that Kyuubi turned down a dinner date.

" May we join you?" Kyuubi asked, " I'd say Naruto was about ready to tell some history. Might as well be here to correct him."

" Not funny." Naruto pouted.

Sasuke smirked and elbowed the blonde boy, " Let em' join. Kyuubi's probally a better story-teller than you."

" Yea, you ramble." Gaara said.

Naruto corssed his arms over his chest and floped back onto Sasuke's bed. The younger Uchiha just rolled his eyes as his brother and Kyuubi took a seat on the floor.

Gaara and Neji got comfortable on the couch next the window.

" Lets see...the first Miller Famliy moved in around...50 years ago. I'm sure Tsunade or Jiriya can help you out with the more vivid stuff. Since they were teens around that time." Kyuubi smiled, leaning back aginst the wall. " It consisted of A mother, a father, two sons and a daughter. They were really happy at first. At that time, there were lots of houses down this road."

Kyuubi pointed out the other window in Sasuke's room that overlooked the long road past the house. " Cows, Horses, dogs, kids. As far as the eye can see. It was wonderful. I only wish I could have been here to see it."

Naruto slowly started to sit up, rolling onto his stomach and laying his chin on his arms. Sasuke did the same not to long after.

" Well, things were going like normal days would go. Untill the eldest son commited suicide."

Neji's jaw dropped, that had been unexpected. " Why?"

" I'm getting there." Kyuubi snapped, startling Itachi, who was sitting next to him. Kyuubi cleared his throat. " okay, well the family hired a private detective to see if it was really suicide. They had found him drowned in the lake. Under the docks."

Sasuke could feel his stomach drop. He had put his feet in that water.

" Well, months passed, and the detective found no evidence of a homicide. They only found Rope burns around his neck and a rope under the water. No prints, nothing. It was declared Suicide and the case was closed. Of course, the family was distressed and very sad. The daughter started to change. Her clouths, her personality went from a bright, innocent young girl, to a sad, angry teenager. Her parents feared the same fate would haunt her, so they sent her to the town psychitrist."

" And?" Itachi asked, watching as Kyuubi took a pause.

" and, nothing changed. They got her a dog, a small black dog and slowly, a smile started apearing on her face again. As she grew, things got better, untill her mother saw the sudden distress in the girls eyes. Her self-esteem fell to a very dramatic level. And not a week later, the girl was found brutally murdered inside the dog house."

Neji put a hand over his mouth, getting an odd look from Gaara. " It's just a story."

Neji shoved him over, " Oh shut up. You've heard the story before."

" Only half a million times." Gaara snorted, shoving the boy back.

" Oi. Love birds. Shut up." Sasuke snapped, gaining two glares from the boys on the couch. " Go on."

" Wait...that doghouse out back?" Neji asked.

Kyuubi nodded, " Yea, why?"

Gaara and Neji exchanged glances, then looked at Sasuke and Naruto, shaking thier heads.

Kyuubi shifted his postition on the wall, smiling when Itachi took a pillow off Sasuke's bed and handed it to him. " The mother was a mess and the other brother was furious. First his brother, now his sister? What sicko would do this? Well, he started claiming that his brother was visiting him during the night."

" Weirdo." Gaara muttered.

" Hush!" Neji hissed.

Itachi rolled his eyes as Kyuubi continued, " And his mother started sending him off to therapy. Thier father started drinking, always whining about how his famliy was crazy. and that they got it from thier mom. The puzzle started coming together, and the mother found out who the murderer was, but not before she was taken care of. They found her hanging from the back porch fan."

" Oh God..." Naruto muttered, burying his face in his arms.

" Dobe, you've heard this story." Sasuke smirked.

" Not from Kyuubi. It's not as scary when Jiriya tells it..." Naruto whispered, slowly inching his way to the Uchiha.

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow, " What are you doing?"

" Hold me!" Naruto whined, latching onto the dark-haired teen. Sasuke rolled his eyes and let the blonde idiot cling to him.

" Well, the last son got worried. Would he be next? Who was killing his family? His mother had known, and he would too, if only his brother would come back to him. Anyone. He went to the dog, grabing him and hugging the dog, he prayed. He asked for a clue, anything, to stop the murders."

" And did he?" Neji asked.

" Yea, his sister came, in the form of her younger self. She told him, ' the key is within the blood.' He was confused, what key? who's blood?" Kyuubi took in a breath, " So he went to the dog house where is sisters body had been found. It still reeked of death, and that was probaly the reason the dog hadn't gone inside it anymore. He tapped around on the floor and felt the puddle of water next to the back corner. He sifted his hands through it and found a key. He walked out of the house and went to wip his hands on his jeans, but stoped. It wasn't water that had been on the floor."

Naruto whimpered around, his grip on Sasuke tightening.

" It had been blood. He ran into the house, and searched every lock, the key worked in none. Untill he found the broken seal in his closet one day."

Silence filled the room and everyone looked at Kyuubi.

" Well?" Neji asked, even Gaara had a confused look on his face.

" That's it." Kyuubi shrugged, " The end. Nothing was ever found out after that. It was like...he just disapeared. And so did his father."

" Was his father the murderer?!" Naruto gasped.

" No one knows. The case was dropped." Kyuubi replied, standing up and stretching.

" Now that was pointless." Sasuke yawned, pushing the blonde boy off of him. " Now, go hide under your covers."

" Why should I have anything to be afraid of?" Nartuo smirked, " You're the one with the ghost in your backyard."

" Fuck you." Sasuke snapped.

TBC

Angel: Yes, it's short. So sue me.The chapters will get longer. I leave tomorow and won't get back till next thursday. I got vacation plans in texas. And no, that's not the whole story. There's more, Don't worry. I thank you all for your reviews! XP Ya'll are the reason I can keep writing!

Blessed be,

Angel


	9. NINE

**Nine**

He was not scared.

No he was not. The glances he kept taking at the window were for mere protection. He was an Uzumaki for God's sake! He was NOT afraid of some little ghost in a backyard.

But Kyuubi's words kept playing over in his head. _The doghouse in the backyard._

Stuipid brother, always making people worry over the stupidest things.

Running a tan hand through his blonde hair, Naruto sat up in bed and stared at the opposite wall. The moon was creating shadows on the walls, his bed and the door.

He got out of bed, pulled on a coat and headed down the stairs. Once at the front door, he sliped on his tenis shoes and locked the door behind him as he left.

It was a long walk to Sasuke's house, but that was because he kept stealing glances back at the yard of the Uchiha's house. Hoping to God that the girl wasn't there.

The lights were off, except for the back porch light. Naruto looked up at the small window, then at the ladder that was propped up against the other side of the house.

It might work.

He set it up, careful not to make any noise. Who only knows how sharp a hearing that Itachi had. That boy had heard him mummble 'stupid brothers' when he was at the bottom of the damn stairs!

The climb up wasn't bad, it was opening the window that proved difficult. After failed attempts at it, he knocked on it, hoping the Teme wasn't a heavy sleeper.

He watched the dark-haired boy rolled over on his bed, coal eyes cracking open slightly. They snapped open, and the boy scrambled out of bed and threw open his window.

" Naruto?!"

Naruto slaped a hand over the boy's mouth. " Hush."

" What are you doing here? It's..." He looked back at his clock, " 2 in the moring!"

" I know."

Dark eyes dulled, " Then what are you doing here?"

Naruto shrugged and hopped off the windowsill and into the room. It was much diffrent than his room. Except his had more color, more stuff. There were no awards or diploma's, just old furniture and antiuqe breakable's.

" I was bored."

" And I was sleeping. Go home." Sasuke grummbled, falling back on his bed and rolling over.

Naruto didn't want to admit it, but the bastard would wave him off if he didn't. " I couldn't sleep."

The older boy rolled over to face the blonde and sighed, " You have got to be kidding me."

Blue eyes narrowed, " No. I'm not." He huffed and turned around. " Fine. I'll go."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and sat up, draping an arm over his bent knee. " Did you leave a note for Iruka to find?"

Naruto gasped, " Oh no! I should go back."

" Nah." Sasuke smirked, lifting the covers, " Get in."

" B-but...If they wake up..." Naruto hissed, " Iruka'll go crazy."

" You said you couldn't sleep. You were worried about me." The smirk got wider, " You're afraid the ghost will get me."

" I was not!" Naruto growled, tackling the boy on the bed. They wrestled for nearly five minites, trying hard not to make noise.

Sasuke got the upper hand and pinned the blonde boy to the bed. " Yes. You were. "

Naruto glared, struggling aginst the hands that held his wrists above his head. A smirk lite his face, " Didn't know you swung that way Teme."

A sleek black eyebrow raised at the boy's comment, " Didn't know you did."

Blue eyes narrowed, " You're not the one pinned to the bed. What would your mother think if she walked in right now?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, and Naruto smirked. An opening.

He flipped the older boy over and sat on his chest. " Ha! Now who's pinned to the bed?"

Dark eyes rolled again. Man was this boy an idiot.

Sasuke put his hands behind his head and let his eyes drift of the blue t-shirt and shorts the blonde was wearing. Naruto shifted under the dark gaze.

" What are you looking at?"

" You."

Blue eyes blinked and a sheepish smile crossed the boy's face. " Umm...may I ask why?"

Sasuke shurgged, " Do I need a reason?"

A boy of few words, Naruto thought dryly. Boy did the Sasuke take after his father, grunting and useing few sylables. Itachi was more like Mikoto, always looking for someone to talk to to.

" Well...stop it. It's uncomfortable." Naruto muttered.

" You're sitting on me. What else can I look at?" Sasuke snorted, his eyes slowly making thier way to Naruto's fidgiting fingers. " What?"

" Do...you think Itachi likes Kyuubi?" He blurted out, "cuz I think he does, but Kyuubi dosn't say much about it. And well, I know ya'll arn't going to be here long enough for them to get involved, and I don't want Kyuubi hurt, ya know? He's my big brother. I'm not saying he's bad for him, It's Kyuubi and I have been through so much..." He trailed off when Sasuke sat up, making the blonde fall into his lap.

Coal eyes narrowed, " You talk too much."

Naruto pouted, " So what? I'm making a point here you teme! I don't want Kyuubi to get hurt..."

Sasuke lifted a hand and set it aginst the blonde's marked cheek. " And what about you? What if I hurt you?"

That struck Naruto speechless for a while. What did that mean? Did Sasuke intend to hurt him in the future? " W-what do you mean?"

" I've hurt alot of people Naruto, by just walking out a door." Sasuke whispered, " I know i'll end up hurting you and your freinds."

A smile graced Naruto's face and he set his own hand over Sasuke's. " And how do you know this time won't be different?"

A frown drifted over the Uchiha's lips, his thumb slideing a smooth path over the marks on Naruto's cheek. " Because it's always the same."

" Well then. We're the same." Naruto said, leaning into the caress. " Every new person that comes into my life hurts me. I'm used to it."

Those dark eyes flashed darkly, " You shouldn't have to be used to it."

Azure eyes watered slowly, the burning behind his eyes becoming worse. He threw his arms around the elder boys neck and cried.

Sasuke was shocked, yes, and he wasn't quite sure what to do. He'd never had to comfort a freind, or a lover or a brother.

He hesitantly put his arms around the blondes waist and let the boy cry into his shoulder. It seemed...there was more to Naruto than what the boy showed on the surface.

They needed to figure it out. Even if they got hurt in the process.

After the tears were over, Naruto lifted his head and wiped away the stray streaks. " Sorry..."

" I don't mind."

" I'm such a baby.."

" I said something to upset you. " Sasuke muttered.

" Huh?" Blue eyes blinked, " No you didn't. When you said I shouldn't have to be used to it, i realized you were right...but i'm such a pushover.."

Sasuke pushed blonde bangs out of the boy's face, " You're not a pushover. You're tender-hearted, you want others to be happy before yourself."

Naruto nodded.

The young Uchiha lifted the covers and let Naruto lay down next to him. " It's not my fault if Iruka kills you."

Naruto nodded again and gripped the sheets tight, letting out a cute mummble. Sasuke shook his head and settled in next to his freind.

Man were things getting complicated around here.

To be continued...

Angel: Praise me people! I have SOOOO many new ideas for my stories. And you can thank the Hill Country of Texas for it! I was so inspired with the scenery and all the ideas just came flooding into my head!

This is just a filler chap with some Sasu/Naru fluffiness. XP Hope you enjoyed!

Blessed be,

Angel


	10. TEN

**Ten**

Click.

Flash.

Sasuke woke to the small giggles and the clicking of...something. He sat up slowly, feeling the warmth of another body snuggling up to his side.

" Nice catch little brother."

The dark-haired youth,swivled his head around to see Neji and Itachi standing in the doorway to his room. And in Neji's hand was a camera.

" What the FUCK?!" Sasuke snarled, grabing his alarm clock and chucking it at the two smirking boys.

" It was sooo cute." Itachi chuckled, dodging the flying clock. " We couldn't resist. Mother will love this!"

" You will not!" Sasuke hissed, his hands gripping into the blankets.

" Mmmm...Sasuke?" The blonde boy snuggled under the covers cracked open hazy blue eyes. " Why are you so damn noisy?"

Dark eyes narrowed, " We were caught."

Those same blue eyes blinked and the boy sat up, looking over at the doorway. He lifted a hand, " Morning Neji. Morning Itachi."

" Good morning Naruto." Neji smiled, raising the camera in greeting. Itachi then grabed the Hyuuga and they dashed out of the room.

Oh and boy did those eyes open wide and follow the camera's movment out the door, " They didn't..."

" Yep." Sasuke muttered.

" While we were..."

" Yep."

" And who do they plan on..."

" Everyone."

" SHIT!"

-----------------------------------------

Gaara hated early saturday mornings, especially when his brother and the chick he brings home from the city go at it at 5 in the morning.

It was currenty barley nine, but he still liked his peace. Which would be disturbed in...

5...

4...

3...

The banging on his door happened sooner than the original time that it did. It only ment that Naruto had found some ungodly way to wake Kiba up on a saturday morning.

He trudded out of the basment, his sleeping place since his father didn't think him worthy of a decent place to sleep, and opened the front door.

To his suprise, it wasn't Naruto and Kiba standing at his door. But rather a tired looking Itachi and a grinning Neji was not far behind, glancing around the lot, then smiling at Gaara.

" Mind if we stay?"

Gaara lifted a non-exsistant eyebrow, " Why?" His gaze fell to the camera.

Itachi smirked, " It seems...Naruto snuck into Sasuke's room last night."

Teal eyes blinked, then a ghost of a smile crossed his face, " Is that so...and I supose that is the camera in which you took the picture of them sleeping in bed together?"

Both boys nodded.

" And they caught you."

They nodded again.

" And you're trying to hide from them?"

They nodded furiously.

Gaara shrugged and opened the door wider, " Come on in. Go to the basement."

Itachi handed Neji the camera again, " You hide. I'll go distract them."

" B-but..." Neji glared, " Wait a minute! You're going to find Kyuubi!"

" You read me like a book." Itachi smirked again, starting for the car.

" You jackass! Don't just leave me here to hide from them! Sasuke's diabolical when he's caught doing something like that! I'm too young to die!" Neji snarled, waving the camera around like a madman, his eyes blazing.

Itachi raised a hand in dismisal. " Oh admit it. You want to be here!"

Two potted plants hit the back of his head and Neji followed Gaara into the house. They locked the door behind them and ignored the cursing Itachi.

Neji wrinkled his nose at the sight of Gaara's basement bedroom. " You live in this hovel?"

" Yea. It's nothing extravagant." Gaara shrugged, flipping throught the stack of cd's and putting one in the small stereo by the tiny window.

" But...it's a basment." Neji muttered.

" It was this or the Shed. And trust me, " Gaara snorted, as Rodney Atkin's started playing throught the speakers, " The Shed's fit for pigs."

Neji could almost imagine it, and he hadn't even steped into the back yard. He wasn't even tempted to step out of the basement room. " Where does your family sleep?"

" Well, Kankuro has the small bedroom upstairs and Temari has the best veiw." Gaara replied, taking a seat at his bed and turning on the worn-down tv set.

" And your parents?" Neji asked siting down, but the flash in teal eyes made him reconsider his question. " Sorry. Looks like a sore subject."

" It's fine. I'm the youngest. My mom died giving birth to me." Gaara shurgged, flicking through the tv channels, " And dads so wasted when he drives in from the city that he pays no mind to us."

Neji made a small, 'oh' with his mouth and kept quiet as Gaara found the Animal Planet channel to watch. They sat there for around two hours before Gaara's red phone started ringing.

He picked it up and put the speaker on. " Yea?"

" _Gaara?! "_ Naruto's voice hollared over the speaker.

" What?" Gaara sighed, looking over at Neji, who was fiddling with the camera at the small laptop.

"_Have you seen Neji and Itachi?_"

" Itachi stoped by earlier, but he said he would be at Kyuubi's. But I havn't seen Neji. Why?"

" _Those bastards!"_

A smirk flickered over Gaara's face, " What happened?"

"_ Nothing! If you see either of them with a sliver camera, take it."_

" Can I look at it?"

_" NO!"_ Sasuke's voice joined in on that one.

Neji snickered from his place at the desk, and Gaara walked over an lifted an eyebrow at the picture.

" Alright, If I see em' I'll give you a call."

"_Thanks pal. I'm gonna stop by in a few, that okay?"_

" How long?"

_" In about...5 seconds."_

White and teal collided.

Uh-oh.

----------------------------------

Naruto grummbled and steped out of the red ford truck Iruka had lent him. But not after he got a serious lecture about sneaking out after dark.

But as soon as Sasuke steped in and informed Iruka that Naruto had been at his house, the lecture ended. However, Naruto was told to at least leave a note.

They walked up to Gaara's front door and Sasuke wrinkled his nose. " What a dump."

" Yea, well, Their dad's an asshole." Naruto shrugged.

" Thier? " Sasuke asked, lifting an eyebrow.

" Yea. His older brother and sister. Kankuro and Temari." Naruto lifted an eyebrow, " I never told you?"

Sasuke snorted, " No. Dobe, do you have memory problems?"

" No! You Teme!" Naruto hissed, punching the Uchiha on the shoulder.

There was a loud crash and a jumble of voices, then the front door swung open. Gaara, clad in only a pair of dark jeans, greeted the two boys with a glare, " Can I help you?"

" Aw come on. We need a battle plan!" Naruto smiled, pushing the red-head out of the way. " Our revenge is vital."

" Naruto, you're dealing with two geniuses here, they'll find some way to post...whatever picture they have of you." Gaara sighed, " What more can you do?"

" I want to shed blood." Sasuke suggested.

" Nah. Too dangerous." Naruto muttered, taping his chin and pushing open Gaara's bedroom door. " What about taking their clouths and make them run around Naked?"

" Too risky. They'd catch us." Sasuke said, " Plus, how would we get thier current clouths off them?"

" Damn." Naruto sighed, then looked at Gaara, who looked pale. " You okay?"

" I'm fine. I was trying to sleep when you imbeciles called." Gaara hissed, " How long do you plan on staying?"

" Till you help us get revenge." Came both replys.

" Well, I'm not in the mood for revenge. Why don't you two go out and figure it out yourselves?!" Gaara sapped, pointng to the door.

Blue eyes scanned the slightly nervous composure of his red-haired freind. " Gaara?"

" What?" He hissed.

" What are you hiding?" Sasuke growled, catching onto the same thing Naruto was.

" What?" Gaara asked, " What the hell are you talking about? Hiding what?"

" The camera! And that would explain why you saw Itachi and not Neji. " Naruto growled, " They left together!"

" And what if Neji was in the car when Itachi stoped by?" Gaara snorted, " Itachi told me he was going to find Kyuubi and hide out. Put the pieces together, Where does Kyuubi go on saturdays?"

Naruto thought about it for a while, then looked at Sasuke, " They're at Shikamaru's grandmothers! Kyuubi was going to help out this weekend!"

Both boys hopped up and headed for the door, but Gaara snorted, " What did they do that was so bad?"

Sasuke's dark eyes narrowed, " Naruto slept over last night, they thought seeing us in bed together was 'cute'."

Gaara smirked, " Well that's not so bad. Have fun."

" Oh we will." Sasuke smirked, shutting both doors behind them.

Gaara watched and waited as Sasuke climbed into the drivers seat and Naruto into the passenger and they drove off.

He let out a sigh and moved the rug in the middle of his floor. He lifted the door that had no nails and let it fall back with a loud thump. Neji lifted himself out of the dark hole and sighed. " They sound so murderous."

" Judging by that picture, they'd be crazy not to be." Gaara smirked, giving the Hyuuga a hand and pulling him the rest of the way up and out.

" Yes, well, It was Itachi's idea. I wish I had given him the camera." Neji muttered, " Then it's be put on him."

" Way ahead of you." Gaara muttered, pointing to the sorry excuse for a window.

Neji lifted an eyebrow as he dusted off his clouths, " What do you mean?"

" I sent my pet out with the camera and chip. She'll put it in Itachi's car before Naruto and Sasuke ever get there." Gaara replied. " You're cleared."

Neji chuckled, " Thank you."

Teal eyes blinked, not used to those words that only Naruto said. " What?"

" I said thank you." Neji repeated, " You saved me from imediate death."

" Oh." Gaara muttered. " You're welcome."

TBC...

Angel: Well? Sorry there was no horror. and that the spelling is bad. I don't have a spell check, sorry! I just had to throw a humor chapter in. Plus, i need to start building Gaara and Neji's relationship, cuz they're second in line to Naruto and Sasuke's. Plus, I have a new charecter(sp) to throw in next chapter! Hope you all enjoyed!

Blessed be,

Angel


	11. ELEVEN

**ELEVEN**

Most nights in Edgebrook were hot and humid, sticky weather which kept you indoors with a fan on. But tonight was diffrent.

Iruka, Kakashi, Kyuubi, and Naruto all sat on thier back-porch, enjoying the cool, refreashing weather. Kakashi was lounged back in the two-seat white swing, Iruka cuddled into his side. Kyuubi nursed a glass of warm tea, eyes scanning the horizan as the sun made a slow joruney over the lake. Naruto was splayed out on the porch floor, hands behind his head and eyes watching the fan spin around and around.

" It's rare to have a evening like this." Iruka sighed.

" Yep." Kakashi smiled, kissing his lover on the temple, " It's good to have the boys home too."

Kyuubi and Naruto sent two identical grins to thier foster fathers.

Naruto lifted his hand, " We had a busy week. It's sunday, we deserve to sit back and relax." Blue eyes closed but reopened at Kyuubi's snort.

" Busy week? You chased Itachi all over the damn town! With a paintball gun!" Kyuubi hissed.

Naruto rolled his eyes and shrugged, " You have to admit, Tusnade and Jiriya thought it was pretty funny. I still can't belive Gaara hide Neji! Gaara's never done that for a stranger."

Iruka and Kakashi exchanged looks, then returned to listen to the boys argue. Oh, thier arguments weren't always bad, more...playful.

" Mabye Gaara likes him." Kyuubi snifed, taking a sip of his tea.

" Oh yea right! Gaara dosn't like anyone!" Naruto cackled, " Besides, Gaara's strait."

" Oh and I supose he _told_ you this?" Kyuubi sneered.

Blue eyes narrowed at his older brother, " No, but it's obvious, he digs chicks in skimpy clouthing. He looks at Sakura."

" He most certinaly does not!" Kyuubi snapped, slaming his drink down on the small oak table.

Naruto sat up and sighed, " Look, I couldn't care less about Gaara and Neji's...whatever, but we shouldn't get involved with them."

" Naruto..." Iruka began, but the boy held up a hand.

" Look, i'm just saying we shouldn't fall so deep. They leave as soon as summers over. To them, it's just a summer fling, to us, it's a lifetime of loneliness."

Kyuubi's eyes softened, Naruto did have a point. They couldn't dive in head first. But, dear brother, you were the first to fall.

------------------------------------------

Pale feet skimmed the suface of the murky water beneath them. Those pale feet lead to long, blue jean covered legs, then to a dark t-shirt, then to the face of Sasuke. He wasn't in the best of moods; Itachi had found a very nasty revenge.

Which wasn't very pretty.

Infact, it was pink.

And it stained Sasuke's best white shirt and black slacks. The picture was dystroyed...along with Itachi's camera, but the chip was missing. There was no telling who or what had it.

He was praying Itachi and Neji didn't sneak it out, but he knew Neji hadn't.

As the Hyuuga had told him later, he had be ditched at Gaara's house and hide when they had ambushed the red-heads room.

It didn't occur to him till later that Naruto had said Gaara wasn't a people person. And that he didn't warm up to strangers well.

His shoulders drooped slightly as his eyes scanned the water for fish. Tiny tadpoles swam around his feet, minnows biting lightly at his toes.

" Hey."

He blinked, lifted his head and turned to look at the person who had intruded on his solitude. It was Naruto, dressed in riped jean shorts and a green shirt.

" hey."

The blonde took a seat beside him and dipped his own bare feet into the water. " We've done this before."

" Yep."

Blue eyes narrowed, " Are you okay?"

" No."

Naruto shuffled his shoulders and leaned forward, " Well, what happened?"

" He dyed my clouths pink."

Naruto winced..." Itachi?"

" Yep."

" Sorry."

" It wasn't your fault."

" I was the one who snuck into your room and I held the paintball gun."

" I bought the gun."

" Oh."

They sat in silence for a while, both enjoying the others company. The crickets started up their evening songs, the melody of it soothing into the already lazy mood. Naruto perked up and sent the young Uchiha a wide grin.

" Wanna go swimming?"

A look of pure bewilderment crossed Sasuke's face, " What?"

" You know..." Naruto made a rolling movment with his hands, " Swim. Take off your clouths and get in the water."

" I know that dolt! Why?" Sasuke hissed, giving the water a not-to-pleased glance.

" Cuz you're being broody. And you could use a good swim." Naruto was already taking off his shirt and easing down into the cool water.

Sasuke winced. He didn't much like getting wet at such a late hour. It ment a shower and then...oh what the hell. He pulled of his shirt as well shed his jeans and eased down next to The blonde idiot who was already swimming out away from the docks.

" Is this water safe to swim in?" Sasuke asked, breast stroking his way to the dog paddling boy.

" Well duh. I swim in it all the time. We used to have a rope out by the creek that runs into it, but it snapped a few years ago." Naruto shrugged.

Dark eyes rolled, " I've watched horror movies where murderers create underwater gardens of dead women."

Naruto gasped and moved away from the dark-haired teen. " You're serious?!"

" Yea. The guy was a script writer and he used his real-life murders in his movies." Sasuke nodded, smirking as the blonde boy started casting glances around the water.

" You're creepin' me out asshole!" Naruto hissed, lunging for the now chuckling Uchiha.

They wrestled around in the water, the water sloshing up the banks and aginst the rotted posts of the dock. Sasuke dunked Naruto under the surface and the blonde grabed Sasuke's legs and tugged him under as well.

The dark-haired teen growled when he surfaced, " Where are you, you dobe?!"

There was no answer.

Sasuke spun around in the water. " Naruto?"

The water was a silent and became glass again. No bubbles hitting the surface, nothing.

" Naruto?!"

He swam around in a circle, then felt the tug at his leg. It tugged again, then pulled him under, barely catching a breath.

The water burned his throat and made his head throb as it went in through his nose. He opened his eyes into the murky water and saw nothing. He looked down.

And saw red.

Literaly red and it was slowly floating up to him. The taste of it was horrifying. But past the red liquid was a shock of blonde hair.

He grabbed for it, caught a shoulder and pulled the other boy up. Or...at least he tried.

Something else was tugging back.

Oh God...

Sasuke pulled harder.

The hell he would just leave Naruto to die. Gaara would never let him live it down! He'd hunt him down and kill him with his bare hands.

He pulled harder and whatever it was let go in an instant and Sasuke hauled but to the surface. He climbed back up to the dock, bringing Naruto with him and setting him on the old wood.

" Naruto! Goddamn it! Naruto!"

The boy started coughing, water coming out of his mouth. Sasuke let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and pulled the younger boy into his arms.

Naruto was confused to say the least. Sasuke had never hugged him before...well..it had been a while since _anyone_ had held him.

He heard Sasuke take in a shaky breath and mummble something aginst his neck.

" What?"

" I thought I almost lost you..."

Blue eyes widened and he fell limp aginst the elder boy. " O-oh..."

Naruto closed his eyes and wraped his arms around Sasuke's waist. _You almost did._

To Be Continued...

Angel: Now, I'm not professinal, but that scared my half to death. My stepdad told me to get off the computer as soon as Sasuke got Naruto out of the water. I was so po'ed! I was on a streak! I had to write it all down in a notebook! I hope you all liked it!

Blessed be,

Angel


	12. TWELVE

**TWELVE**

To say Mikoto was calm would be one very, very, very bad lie. That even the devil himself would slap you for saying it.

She was FREAKING OUT.

Naruto and Sasuke stood, dripping and forlorn in the kitchen. Itachi walked in with towels and handed them to the shaking boys. He also noticed that Sasuke had yet to let go of Naruto's arm.

Mikoto, after running in frantic search for cold medicine and heating pads, took in a deep breath. " Okay, what happened?"

" I got my foot stuck in a stump." Naruto muttered, sending a warning glance in Sasuke's direction, " That's it. Sasuke came down to get me."

Dark eyes narrowed, the hell he would lie to his mother about that! But if Naruto didn't want anyone to know yet, then who was he to say a word?

" Are you sure neither of you were hurt?" She asked, cupping each boys cheek in her hands.

" We're fine mother." Sasuke said, pulling from the hand, Naruto, however didn't move.

" It's cool." Naruto put on a bright smile, the headed for the door. " I'm gonna go home. Iruka'll freak too it I don't get home soon."

" Make sure you take a hot shower! Take cold medicine and..."

" Thank you Mrs. Uchiha." He sent a wave and was out the front door.

Sasuke went up to his room, changed his clouths and sat silently on his bed. He should have walked the boy home. It was only logical, but no, his mother had insisted Itachi do it. Sasuke needed _rest_.

What the hell for?!

Something had almost drowned Naruto in the lake behind his house. He didn't need rest! He needed answers!

And he had a feeling he knew just where to go to find them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The insistant ringing in his ear made him groan out in frustration. He lifted his head, brown hair falling over his bare shoulders.

White eyes narrowed at the small device that was on the nightstand by his head. The blue cell phone was spouting out the lyrics to 'Hold on' by the Jonas Brothers.

(AN: XD had to do it)

He fliped it open and pushed a string of hair out of his face, " 'ello?"

" _You're british now?" _A cool voice smirked on the other end.

Neji blinked, glanced at his alarm clock and yawned. " Gaara?"

" _No. it's the muffin man_."

" Oh. Can you bring coffee and muffins?"

A snort was his answer, " _Did I wake you?"_

" No shit sherlock. How could you tell?" Neji grumbled, sitting up in the bed and stretching out his arms. " What do you need?"

" _Kiba's dad is taking us fishing. Sasuke said you've never done it before. Usually, Naruto would be the one asking this, but he's at home sick."_

" I know. Sasuke's going over there later." Neji slumped back onto his bed and sighed, " I guess I can spare time for you and your freinds."

" _Ha. Ha."_

A smile flickered over Neji's face. He could see it now, the dry humor in those teal eyes. They'd only exchanged cell numbers last week and Gaara seemed to call him every two hours. It was as if...the red head never got that attention from anyone else.

" Are you going to pick me up or do I have to walk?"

" _We'll be over there in about...10 miniutes tops."_

" But Gaara...I just woke up."

" _So? Suck it up and get dressed. It's not like you have to put on make-up or anything."_

Before Neji could retort, Gaara's line clicked. The Hyuuga grummbled, climbed out of bed and started rumaging around for something old enough to wear out on a lake. He settled with a pair of blue jean shorts and a green t-shirt.

" Neji! Gaara's here!" Mikoto's voice carried up the stairs.

" Comeing!" Neji called, sliping on his shoes and heading for the stiars.

Sasuke was walking out of the bathroom when Neji slid across the floor and almost tumbled head-first down the stairs. " Don't die before your first date."

" It's not a date!" Neji hissed, glaring at his so-called freind, " Shikamaru and Kiba are going to be there as well."

" Aw. Now that's too bad." Sasuke smirked, ignoring the finger Neji flicked his way as the older boy raced down the stairs.

Gaara lifted an eyebrow as the Hyuuga entered the foyer. He had to give the boy credit to actually know that a fishing trip didn't require 'Casual Dress Clouths'. " Didn't think you'd be ready."

" Hmpt." Neji snorted, walking past the red-head, " I have half a mind to just ignore you all day."

" Mad about the Make-up comment?" Gaara smirked, climbing into the drivers seat of his black pick-up.

" Livid." Was the nasty reply.

Gaara sighed.

This was going to be a long day.

------------------------------------------------

The house infront of him was a disaster. It was horriable. A reject from every house on the block.

And he was suposed to help _sell_ this thing?

Kakashi took notice of the direct disaproval of the run-down cottage that Kyuubi was gaping at. It was a complete and total dump. Weeds grew out and into the windows, walls and doors. Cobwebs and overgrown grass covered the porch.

" How are we supossed to get in it?" Kyuubi whispered, hoping the house wouldn't get mad at him for asking.

" Not sure." Kakashi muttered, putting a finger to his chin. " We could break the door down?"

" That's illegal! We'd need the previous owners premission to do it." Kyuubi hissed, waking his foster father over the head with a clipboard.

" You take this stuff to seriously Kyuubi." Kakashi sighed, rubbing a hand to his forehead. " Alright. We'll call it half a day and i'll go home and call the owner."

" You mean screw Iruka, _then_ call him." Kyuubi snorted, knowing the older man too well not to know these things.

" You read me like a book."

" Could you at least wait unitll Naruto's feeling better before you two go making a loud racket?" Kyuubi grummbled, starting up his truck.

Kakashi climbed into the passenger seat and smiled, " He's too delierous to notice."

" Sasuke isn't."

" He's coming over?" Kakashi asked, worry etching onto his face.

Kyuubi lifted an eyebrow, " What's the matter?"

" Sakura called as soon as she heard about Naruto almost drowning from the stump, She's coming to visit this afternoon."

The boy's jaw dropped, " You're serious."

" yup."

" Not good. Not good." He put his foot on the gas and sped off to the house.

----------------------------------------------------

His stomach felt like the inside of a blender on purree. He rolled over onto his chest and groaned, praying to God that he wouldn't empty it's contents onto his floor.

" Don't move around so much Dobe." Sasuke hissed, flipping throught the tv channels.

" But I feel sick." Naruto muttered, closing his eyes.

" You are sick. If you wait another 20 miniutes, i'll give you the next dose of Pepto Bismol." Sasuke growled, shoving the blonde onto his back again. He stood up, adjusting the pillows higher, then making the blonde boy sit up. " Stay like that."

" but I can't sleep this way."

" You're grating on my nerve."

" Then why did you come? Kiba and the rest are going fishing."

The Uchiha didn't reply...it wasn't like he didn't have a reply. He just didn't want to voice the reason that he had been worried the stupid moron would go back into the lake.

The blonde pouted, " Heeeeey! You're spacing out."

Coal eyes blinked and Sasuke glanced at the boy. " What?"

" Why are you here?"

Sasuke shurgged, " I don't like fishing."

" Naaaarruuuutttoooo!"

Both boys froze and locked eyes. " Hell no."

Sasuke stood up, heading for the closet, there was no way he was going to sit through that girls speech. Naruto let out a whimper and grabed onto the Uchiha's hand. " Get under the covers."

" _What?_" he hissed, eyes narrowed at the younger boy.

" You can not leave me alone with her! At least lay down by the wall so she can't...hurry!"

Sasuke grummbled and reluctantly climbed over the blonde idiot and slide under the large, yet smooth blankets. The door slamed open not a second later and Sakura burst into the room.

" Naruto!" She smiled, holding out a handful of flowers. " I heard."

" Who hasn't?" Naruto muttered, setting the flowers on his nightstand. " What brings you here Sakura?"

She sent him another smile, smoothed out her short skirt and sat down in Sasuke's previous seat. " I was worried about you silly."

Sasuke made a gagging sound under the blanket and Naruto pinched him on the shoulder.

" What was that?" Sakura asked.

" " Uhh...my cough." Naruto made a gagging sound, " it happens sometimes."

" Oh..." Her eyes roamed the room, then fell back on the boy. " Okay. I need advice."

A blonde brow lifted in curiosity, " With what?"

She huffed and leaned back in the chair, " Getting Sasuke to talk to me."

Naruto laughed nervously as a strong hand curled around his wrist under the sheets. " Umm..why?"

" Well...he's hot." Sakura stated bluntly, smiling as Naruto sputtered.

" W-well..I don't see how..."

" Can you talk to him please?" She pleaded, grabing his free hand, " Please? I really, really want him."

Naruto's jaw dropped, " W-what? Like as in...?"

" Well duh." She flipped her hair over her shoulder, " Arrogent assholes like that are only good for a few quick fucks."

The grip on his wrist tightened and a low growl vibrated off his skin. Sasuke was mad now.

" Don't call him that. " Naruto winced, " He's not that bad."

" He calls you names, He ignores the girls. I don't know why you even bother Naruto. That's a shell you could never crack." She stood up, kissed his cheek and waved. " It's a promise k?" Then waa out the door.

Naruto lifted the covers slowly and peeked under. " uhh...Sasuke?"

" What?" the cold tone made the blonde boy's eyes darken.

" She shouldn't have said that about you."

Dark eyes glanced up at the boy sitting above him. " And what if I told you what she said was true?"

Naruto winced, " Is it?"

Sasuke sat up and leaned back next to the dobe. " No, but she had no right to say that."

The younger boy nodded and latched onto the elder's arm. " Don't let her get to you. She dosn't know anything."

Sasuke nodded and watched the sick boy fall asleep on his shouler. A ghost of a smile fell onto his lips and he brushed his fingers along the boys cheek.

No. No. She didn't know damn thing.

----------------------------------------------------------

Kiba howled with laughter that rocked the boat the four of them sat in. Shikamaru was casting out his line with sheer boredom written on his face, Gaara was trying hard to keep Neji from jumping out of the boat.

It was the 25th joke Kiba had tried to tell and none of them had been funny.

NONE OF THEM.

Poor Neji was tempted to jump over and swim to a place with a little more sanity. The only thing holding him back was Gaara's arms around his waist.

His hands were gripped firmly on the edge of the boat ready to bolt at the slightest once of leverage Gaara gave him.

Which didn't seem to be happening anytime soon.

" Let me go!" Neji whinned.

" No. We'll dump him out before we even think about ruining your first fishing trip." Gaara hissed.

" Hey!" Kiba hissed, waving a fist at the other boy.

Teal eyes sent him a glare dripping with so much murder that Kiba literally zipped up his lips. Shikamaru just rolled his eyes at thier stupidity.

Neji slowly stop struguling and huffed.

This was so not fair.

TBC...

Angel: It's not much, i know. but my computer acsess is limited and since this is a yaoi story...i can't type it up in front of my mom. so...here's for filler chapters. HOO-ray...

Anywho, horror and one of our couples gets thier first kiss! wOOt!!!

Blessed be,  
Angel


	13. THIRTEEN

**THIRTEEN**

Sasuke yawned as he lay on his stomach on his bed. The magazine infront of him was half open, but his eyes were on the blonde boy out in the feild next to thier house.

Naruto was on the back of a sleek chestnut horse, riding out around the fence line. Today, he was clad in only a pair of dark ripped blue jeans. Kiba was sitting on one of the fence posts, Shikamaru not too far from him. Gaara was saddling up a white mare and a curious black cat, that Naruto called Cole, sat on the horses rear end.

It was something that he'd rather not interfere in.

This wasn't his home and neither he nor Neji could engage into the activites that the boys below him did.

" Sitting in your room must be boring." Itachi's voice chuckled from the doorway.

Sasuke didn't take his eyes from the window, " We don't belong here."

Itachi's eyes lowered, " No. We don't, but you know as well as I do that Naruto didn't get caught on a stump."

That made his head whip around. " What?"

His older brother sighed and leaned aginst the door frame. " Little brother, if it had been a simple stump, you would not have held him the way you did."

Dark eyes fell back to the bed, " You saw?"

" Saw? Sasuke, I could almost hear what you said."

Sasuke snorted, flipping a page of the magazine. " And what did I say?"

" That you thought you had lost him."

The younger Uchiha shoved the magazine off his bed and glared at his older brother. " Get out."

" Not untill you tell me the truth." Itachi growled, stepping forward. " What happened?"

Sasuke flinched at the tone his brother rarely used, the last time he had used it...was on Sasuke's last lover. " Something...was pulling him down. And it wasn't a fish or an alligator."

Itachi took a seat on the bed and sighed, " Did you see what it was?"

" If I had, it'd be dead right now." Sasuke muttered, his eyes returning the the boys in the field.

" Ture." Itachi muttered, knowing full well what Sasuke was capable of. " Do you think the story is true? Mabye it was that first boy."

Sasuke snorted, " No one believes in ghosts."

Itachi waved a hand to the boys out back, " These 'no one's' do. To them, it's a story that happened years ago. To us, it's a silly fairytale without a happy ending."

" Look, there are no ghosts." Sasuke hissed.

" Then what about the girl by the doghouse? hm?" Itachi growled, " What about her?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, " We bumped our heads."

" You wish little brother."

_Yea, _Sasuke snorted inwardly, _I wish._

---------------------------------------------------------------

" Coooommmmmeeeee on NEJI!" Naruto hissed as the Hyuuga glared at the white horse infront of him. " Get on!"

" No."

" She dosn't bite."

" I said no."

" Please?!"

" I SAID NO!"

" Just get on the damn horse." Kiba snarled, shoving the boy to the horses side.

" No. "

" You don't know how to ride?" Gaara asked, lifting an eyebrow.

" I do too!" Neji hissed, glaring daggers at the red-head, who was petting the horses nose.

Gaara snorted, mounted the mare and put his hand out. " Get on behind me."

" What?!" Neji gasped, staring at the outstreched hand. " I'll fall off!"

" Not if you hold on." Naruto smirked, elbowing Neji in the arm. Neji sent him a look that could almost rival Sasuke's glare, then climbed up behind Gaara.

Gaara wasn't sure he should have been doing this. He had acted on impuse, plus, Naruto and Kiba would have tied the Hyuuga up to the horse in order to get him on it. So, here he was, sitting on the white mare, waiting as patiently as he could to see if Neji would grab his waist.

He glanced back, " Hold on."

" To what?" Neji muttered.

" me." Gaara snorted.

Neji grumbled under his breath and slowly slide his arms around the other boys waist.

Gaara could have sworn his heart skipped a few beats. Why did the Hyuuga have to take his time?! His teal eyes stole a glance at the boy. " Ready?"

" No. I feel like i'm smothering you."

Gaara rolled his eyes and lightly kicked the horse in the side. She made a low sound, then started trotting twards the middle of the field.

" GO NEJI!" Naruto and Kiba shouted ignoring the murderous look Neji threw over his shoulder.

---------------------------------------------

They trotted for a long while, Gaara had the mare hop the fence so they were on the road. Neji could practically hear Naruto and Kiba's protests from a mile away.

Gaara didn't seem to care tho, since he was more relaxed now than when he was around the yelling boys. Neji moved his head to the side to try and see Gaara's expression.

" Are you alright?"

" I'm fine." Gaara snorted, turning his head away from Neji's stare.

" You seem...tense today." Neji stated, " Did something happen at home?"

" No." The red-head hissed, " Mind your own business."

Hurt took place on Neji's face and he pulled his arms away and hopped off the moving horse. Gaara's head snaped back and he pulled on the reigns, the mare coming to a stop. " What the fuck are you doing?"

" Walking back." Neji snapped, turning on his heels and striding off down the road. Gaara dismounted and hurried after the boy.

" Stop."

" No."

" What did I do?" Gaara hissed.

" All I did was ask a question. There was no need to get snippy." Neji growled, walking faster, " Don't leave your horse behind."

" She'll follow. And that was a personal question." Gaara growled, " I don't want to discuss my home life."

Neji spun around, anger in his eyes. " You think I don't Know?"

Teal eyes widened. " What?"

A slim hand reached out and pulled down the collar of Gaara's red shirt. On his shoulder, was a black and yellow bruise the size of a hammer's head. " Do you honestly think I haven't noticed?"

Gaara finched and pulle out of the Hyuuga's grasp, " Who the hell do you think you are?!"

" I'm trying to help you!"

" No! Your a gay asshole who's staying with the Uchiha until the summers over!" Gaara snarled.

Neji's eyes lowered, but he refused to let the burning behind his eyes get to him. " Thats what you think I am? A gay asshole?"

" Yes!"

" Well then i'm so _fucking_ sorry I came down here, and was worried about you...and Naruto and trying to do something other than sit behind a desk all day. and forgive me, you arrogent jerk, for being _gay!" _Neji shoved the red-head back and started down the road, hoping that the house wasn't that far a walk.

Gaara's eyes pained as the other boy stormed off. His hand slide to the bruise on the side of his neck and he squeezed it painfully.

Mabye he really was worried...

No!

It was impossiable. No one cared about him, well with the exception of Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru. His father was a cruel bastard and his brother and sister couldn't give a rats ass.

And here, walking away from him, was someone who was trying to break through...and was very slowly...suceeding.

Neji was fighting angrily with the tears behind his eyes. No, he would not cry. That made him weak, and stupid.

He clenched his fists to at his side and looked up, the house a dot on the horrizon. Man, he'd never get back.

The sound of running footsteps was a blur in his mind. Everything began to move so fast, the strong grip on his forearm.

before he knew it, he was yanked up against a hard chest, two arms around him tightly. " I'm strait." Gaara muttered, lowering his lips to Neji's. He brushed aginst them slightly, tounge running over the bottom lip. "I'm strait." He growled, before diving into the warm cavern of Neji's mouth.

Neji was shocked, trying to register that Gaara was kissing him in the middle of a dirt road, miles from home. A hand tangled in the hair at his neck, and a moist tounge was begging for entrace.

Which he granted.

Someone groaned, but neither stoped to think about who had made the sound. All they were focused on was thier lips agisnt the other and a cool hand sliding up the back of Gaara's shirt.

Neji broke the kiss first, panting with one hand fisted in Gaara's shirt. " W-what...?"

The red-head burried his face in Neji's neck. " I'm strait."

" So you keep saying." Neji muttered dryly. " So, why did you kiss me?"

" To prove that your not the only gay asshole here." Gaara sighed, his fingers running down Neji's spin.

The other boy shivered, " Is that so?"

Gaara nodded.

" Alright Mr. Gay asshole number 2. Why don't we get that horse and go home?"

They broke apart and turned around.

She was gone.

Neji gasped and looked around, " She couldn't have gotten far!"

Gaara slimbed up onto one of the fenceposts and studied the area. " She disapeared."

" I beg your pardon?" Neji coughed.

Gaara hopped down and grabbed Neji's hand. " We have to go. Now."

" W-what..why?" Neji asked as Gaara dragged him down the road.

" Kyuubi may not have told you...or Naruto may not have told Sasuke, but this side of town is off limits to outsiders."

" What?" Neji growled, " Your not making any sense."

Gaara spun around, " Look, years ago this side of town was a town. Just like Kyuubi said, houses and stores, farms and everything."

" Your point"' Neji asked.

" It was destroyed in a fire not 10 years ago. We were kids, but ever since then, when you come to far down this road...things dissapear. Human or not."

" oh you don't belive that rubish do you? You're the one who said..."

The red-head turned around and grabbed Neji by his shoulders." Neji. Naruto and Sasuke claim to see a girl in thier back yard. Naurto almost drowns and we know the stump thing was a lie. The horse if fucking gone! What do you think?" Gaara hissed.

Neji's eyes widened again, then he grabbed Gaara's hand and they sprinted down the road, unaware of the dark red eyes hidded behind the very pole Gaara had been standing on.

_To Be continued..._

Angel:...well? What did you think of the kiss and the slight...horror. it's getting there, i know. next chapters gonna have you grabbing a pillow and holding on tight.

Oh and for the one's who wanted Neji to be seme...i apologize and i hope you don't mind...but Gaara is seme. -folds and hands a bows- i'm really sorry, but Gaara is one of the boys and he HAS to be seme. SORRY!

Blessed be,

Angel


	14. FOURTEEN

**FOURTEEN**

" You lost my fucking horse?!" Naruto snarled, pointing an acusing finger into Gaara's chest. The red-head rolled his eyes.

" We went too far down the road." He muttered.

Kiba gaped, " You didn't! Gaara, you know we're not supposed to pass through there!"

" I _know_! " Gaara hissed, " I forgot where the limit was."

Naruto let out a frustrated sigh and put his face in his hands, " What do I tell Iruka? A _ghost_ stole his horse?!"

" It's not very logical." Shikamaru sighed, " And we all know how logical Iruka is."

Neji looked between the freinds and took a step back. So, this is what Sasuke had been talking about. Not being able to blend into thier converstations, since they hadn't been here long enough to know what the hell they were talking about.

He cleared his throat and the talking stoped, " I'm going...to see if Mikoto needs help with anything."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, " You don't want to stay out here?"

" Eh..." Neji smiled slowly, " I feel out of place here." He sent a small wave and started for the house, the screen door shutting behind him with a bang.

Everyone looked at Gaara.

" What?" The red-head hissed.

" What were you two doing?" Kiba snorted, " you were gone for a while."

" We had to walk back you asshole." Gaara snorted, crossing his arms over his cehst. " and nothing happened."

Naruto gave his freind a cautious look, then shrugged, " Whatever man. Lets go bother Sasuke!"

" I'll pass on that." Shikamaru sighed, " Asuma wants me home early."

" Aw that sucks." Kiba pouted, " You want a ride?"

" Nah. I'll walk. Later." Shikamaru also sent a wave and started down the driveway and into the road.

" To the house!" Naruto cried, raising a fist into the air as they walked up to the Uchiha's back door. Mikoto steped out as soon as they reached the back porch.

" I made cookied." She smiled, waving an oven mit at them, " You boys want to take some up to Sasuke's room?"

" What? Neji's not up there?" Kiba asked, looking around her.

" Oh. He said he'd be in his room and that he didn't want to be disturbed." Mikoto informed sadly, " did something happen?"

" My horse went missing when he and Gaara went riding." Naruto replied, " It's no big deal."

" Oh." Mikoto gasped, " That's terriable."

" yea, well she was getting old anyways." Naruto scratched the back of his head and took the plate of cookies Mikoto handed him. " We'll be upstairs."

" Okay." She smiled, watching them climb up the stairs. Her smile fell once they were out of sight. She leaned aginst the counter and thought about what Neji had told the other outside. She had been dusting a rug when he had said it.

The oven dinged again for the second batch of and she hurried over to it. Thinking breifly that more had happened between Gaara and Neji that they cared to admit.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke looked up from his magazine as soon as his door was slamed open. The smell of freshly baked cookes drifted to his nose and a smirk twitched at his lips, " Mom made cookies?"

" Yep." Naruto smiled, taking a seat on Sasuke's bed as the Uchiha sat up next to him. " They smell good."

" They are good." Sasuke replied, taking one off the plate. " How was the riding?"

" Good. You should have come with us." Kiba said, also taking a cookie...or two.

Sasuke shrugged and took another bite out of his cookie, " I'm not a big horse rider. Neji is though, his family breeds them. He practically lives in the stables."

The other three boys exchanged looks. Neji had never said that.

Sasuke noted thier looks, " Did something happen?"

" Eh...not really. Gaara and Neji rode out on a horse together and welll...went _too_ far down the road." Naruto sighed.

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow, " So your point is...?"

" My horse is gone." Naruto muttered, biting into a cookie.

Dark eyes narrowed, " Gone? How, did she run off?"

" No. They went into Downtown Edgebrook." Kiba said, lowering his voice to sound creepy. He got angry looks.

Sasuke snorted, " you mean the town we pass through everyday isn't downtown?"

" No." The other three hissed.

" Go on." Sasuke waved a hand and took another cookie.

" well," Gaara started, " Neji got mad at me, for reasons unknown to me." _liar_, the voice in his head hissed, " He ended up getting off the horse and i followed, we argued and when we decided to go back, she was gone." He took a seat in one of Sasuke's chairs and sighed.

" And what, through all the miles of OPEN country, you counldn't see her?" Sasuke asked.

" That 'Open Country' used to be the busiest park of Edgebrook." Kiba snapped, " We were like...what...6 or 7 when it happened."

Sasuke leaned back aginst the wall and put his hands behind his head, " When what happened?"

" The fire." Naruto muttered, eyes shifting to the floor, " No one knew how it started, but by nightfall...it was nothing but ashes."

" We barely got out alive." Kiba said, " The town, the houses around it. All went up into flames, and no one could stop it."

" I'm sure they had a fire department around here." Sasuke said.

" Not for about a 5 hours drive." Naruto sighed, resting his cheek in his hand. The scar marks on his cheeks were smooth on his palm, but her knew they were there. A reminder of what had passed.

" Now, everything that goes past the limit, dissapears sometimes. Not everytime. It leads to a dead end, so no one has a need to go down it anymore." Kiba informed.

" Well, how does the fire connect to the Miller family?" Sasuke asked.

" It dosn't." Naruto shrugged, " The Miller family lived here way before the fire."

Gaara tapped a finger on the arm of the chair, listening as Kiba tried to change the subject. " What really happened at the lake?"

Naruto's head shot up and Sasuke's eyes narrowed, " He got caught on a stump. We told you."

" You're lying." Gaara stated calmly, " I've know Naruto long enough to know that he has NEVER been nervous about swimming in the lake because of a stump."

Blue eyes shifted and met black. _Should we tell them someone was trying to drown me?_ The young Uchiha sighed and nodded. _They're your freinds._

Naruto took in a deep breath, " Something grabbed me, it was bleeding, but it grabbed me and pulled me down."

" WHAT?!" Kiba hissed, " Uchiha! Why didn't you report this?!"

" We didn't see who had done it!" Sasuke snarled, his fist hitting the headboard of his bed. " The bastard would be dead now if I had seen him!"

Silence filled the room as all eyes fell on Sasuke. Naruto glomped onto him and smiled, " You DO care!"

Sasuke muttered darkly under his breath, " Don't get any ideas Dobe, I kept thinking of all the ways Gaara would murder me if you had drowned."

A smirk flickered over Gaara's lips. _Now, Uchiha, even you know that isn't all._

Naruto smiled brightly and kept his arms tight around Sasuke's waist. " It was a human tho."

" How so?" Kiba asked.

" It grabbed my leg. It had hands...but it felt like a finger was missing." Naruto muttered, protesting slightly when Sasuke pushed his arms away.

" Gross." Kiba stuck out his tounge, " That is fricken sick."

" It dosn't make sense." Sasuke sighed, " All that has happened has been mixed around. The girl in the backyard, the person in the lake and the horse dissapearing. Where's the connection?"

Kiba looked out at the darkening sky, " Dunno, it's like whatever's doing this is trying to tell us something."

" Or tryin to kill us." Gaara snorted.

Sasuke felt a soft tug at his shirt sleeve and his looked down at Naruto. " What?"

" S-sasuke...d-do..."

" Spit it out Naruto." Sasuke hissed.

" Do you have a dog?" The blonde boy whispered.

All eyes went to Sasuke's doorway, where Naruto was looking at. There was a dark, huntched-over shadow at the top of the stairs. The lights in the hall were off, so it was nothing but a droopy-eared shadow of a...

" No." Sasuke swallowed hard, " We don't." Oh fuck.

The figure stood on all fours and started trotting twoards Sasuke's door, it's head hung. Naruto's grip on Sasuke's shirt tightened.

And Kiba fell back onto the floor when the dog looked up with dark red eyes.

" Holy shit!" Kiba hissed, backing up aginst the bed, he winced when his back hit it.

Gaara's eyes widened as the dog turned to the right and started limping down the hall agian. " Sasuke, is Neji or Itachi's room that way?"

" Neji's." Sasuke hissed, climbing out of his bed. " Fuck! Neji!"

They raced to the door, poking thier heads out slighty to see what was going on. The dog was sitting on all fours again in front of Neji's door. Those eyes started at the knob. It turned slightly and clicked open.

" I told no one to..." Neji's voice echoed down the hall and trailed off. The dog got on all fours and started barking like crazy. Neji's door slamed just at the dog tried to headbut him.

Naruto stepped into the hallway. " Get out!" he snarled.

The dog turned to him, eyes blazing and foaming at the mouth. The barking got louder, resonating through the hall. Bouncing off the walls and sending an almost human message to thier ears.

_**YOU GET OUT! YOU DON'T BELONG HERE!**_

The dog attacked, leaping farther than a normal dog could and slamed Naruto into the wall behind him.

" Naruto!" The other three cried.

Naruto groaned, stood up and opened his eyes, staring down into angry red one's. The dog started barking again.

_**DISSAPEAR!**_

The dog lunged at Naruto, too fast and clost to dodge him. Sharp claws raced across the expanse of his side. The blonde boy cried out in pain and collapsed onto the floor.

The dog's yelp made him look up.

A very angry Sasuke was standing next to him, one foot in the air and the dog was sliding down the hall. He told Gaara and Kiba to check on Neji, who had come out of his room.

" I don't know where you came from, but you're not welcome here!" Sauke snarled.

Once again, the dog lunged, and he dodged the first move, but he wasn't expecting the dog to apear to the front again. Sharp teeth sunk into his shoulder and he yelled out. Sheer agony shot through his arm, but he ignored it. Naruto's injury was much worse.

" Sasuke!" Naruto cried, wavering as he tried to reach the dark-haired teen. He fell to his knees beside him

The dog turned and let out a blood-curdleing howl.

_**That was a warning.**_

The shadow dog then dissapeared; it's dark form sinking into the floorboards of the house.

Neji, Gaara and Kiba raced down the hall, gaping at the blood running from the boys wounds.

" This isn't a joke anymore." Neji muttered, exchanging worried glances with Gaara.

-------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, after Mikoto freaked out and them lying about falling in Sasuke's room. They didn't even bother telling her there was a ghost dog upstairs...if she hadn't heard it...then it wasn't worth it.

Sasuke and Naruto sat alone in Sasuke's room, watching tv.

Gaara had decided to stay the night in Neji's room and Kiba had split as soon as he was sure Naruto and Sasuke's wounds were bandaged.

Sasuke had noticed that Naruto would steal glances at the door, then back at the tv.

" Do you think it was the dog from the backyard?" Naruto whispered, after hours of silence.

Sasukw shrugged and changed the channel again, " Who know? It seemed like a solid figure, arn't ghosts supposed to be see-through?"

" well I dunno." Naruto sighed, he sent Sasuke an angry look, " It 'seemed' like a solid figure? Have you looked at your shoulder?"

Sasuke's onyx eyes narrowed into slits, " And what about your side? Any deeper and we'd had to take you to a hospital."

" You could have lost your arm!"

" You could have lost your insides!" Sasuke snarled.

Naruto's fist clenced and he got off the bed, " You're...so...so...I HATE you! your self-centered, only thinking about yourself!"

" Think about myself?!" Sasuke snapped, also standing up, " I could have let that dog skin you!"

" Oh?! They why didn't you?" Naruto snarled, shoving Sasuke back a few steps, " Why didn't you just stand there and be your asshole self?!"

" Because I don't want to lose you!"

The words had come out before he could even think of swallowing them back down. Sure, he had said he through he had lost him at the lake...but this was diffrent.

He watched as those blue eyes widened..." Y-your lying! You don't care if i'm gone or not! You're the one who called me a freak, and keeps calling me a deadlast!"

Before he knew it, Sasuke had pushed him aginst a wall, one hand beside his head, the other next to his waist. Thier faces were dangerously close. " Is that what you think? That I don't _care_? Naruto, if I didn't _care_, I wouldn't have kicked the dog off you. If I didn't _care_, I wouldn't be in this house right now, I would have gone back to New York!"

Naruto was slient for a while, then those azure eyes began to water. He sniffled slightly and felt his hands begin to shake.

" I...I just don't want...to go through the pain again." He whispered, eyes closing as the tears began to fall, "I've lost so many people in my life...and so many have just walked out...I...don't want you to be one of those people."

Sasuke's face softened and he lifted a hand to wipe away the tears. " I won't be."

" Don't make empty promises." Naruto whimpered, pushing the hand away.

" It's all I have to make." Sasuke muttered, " I don't know how to make a promise, i've never be asked to."

Naruto choked on a sob. He _knew_ Sasuke wouldn't be here the rest of his life. Only the summer...enough time to get rid of whatever was trying to kill them.

Enough time to...

He fisted his hands in Sasuke's dark shirt and accepted the Uchiha's second attempt to dry his eyes. "Then i'll take that promise."

" Wha...?" His sentace was cut off sharply by a pair of very warm lips. He was stiff for a few moment, not sure why Naruto had done it. Then, those hands fisted tighter as Sasuke slide his arms around the blonde's waist and tilted his head for a deeper kiss. Thier tounges waged a dark battle, exploring tastes that drove them both insane.

Naruto's back hit the wall again and whimpter as a cool hand slide up the front of his shirt. He broke the kiss and barley had time to take a breath before Sasuke dipped his tounge back between his lips and ravished them again. His fingers slide slowly over the blonde's stomach, the skin convlusling beneath them. Naruto broke the kiss again. They were both panting, and Sasuke's hand was now running down his uninjured side.

" uh...I..." Naruto began, but Sasuke pressed thier foreheads together and sighed.

" Do you have any idea how long i've wanted to do that to you?"

Naruto closed his mouth, then moved his head to lay it on Sasuke's shoulder. " Why didn't you do it sooner?" He slide his arms around Sasuke's back and held tight.

" I've only been here a month. " The Uchiha chuckled, " I thought you'd hit me...or worse."

The blonde snickered, then sighed.

" You do realize...that if there really are ghosts trying to hurt us...then we have to do something about it." Naruto whispered, feeling way to comfortable aginst the heat of Sasuke's body.

" Yea. I know." Sasuke pressed his cheek to the top of Naruto's head and studied the rolling land of grass out his window. " I know."

Sasuke just hoped that getting rid of these threats wouldn't cost him the boy in his arms.

To Be Continued...

Angel: Okay people! I WANT YOU ALL TO BOW DOWN! I sat for 20 frickn' min trying to decide on wether or not to give you people what you've been asking for. Zeh kissing scene for Sasuke and Naruto! So, SUPRISE! XD I did it. And not to mention the yummy horror i out in it, that scared the crap out of me! And I wrote it! yea, sorry for lack of updates, this summer has been hetic. Ball tournaments, vacations. No time.

So...SORRY! Hope you enjoyed.

Blessed be,

Angel


	15. FIFTEEN

**FIFTEEN**

Itachi wasn't in the mood to take a picture of the sight infront of him. He just...couldn't shatter that kind of moment.

His brother needed moments like these to keep him going.

He leaned aginst the doorway to Sasuke's room and watched the two boys sleep on his brother's bed. Sasuke had a protective arm over Naruto's waist and said blonde boy had a grip on Sasuke's shirt. And it didn't look like either would let go.

Dark eyes roamed over thier bodies taking note of the bandages on the blonde's side and his brother's shoulder.

What on earth had happened last night?

His mother had said that they had rough-housed too hard...but it seemed worse than that. They wouldn't go that far to hurt each other, no matter how bad some of thier arguments were.

" You okay?" A voice whispered from behind him.

Itachi glanced back at Kyuubi, who smiled at the sight on the bed. " Neji and Gaara are fast asleep too. rough night I'm guessing?"

" Very, judging by the injuries." Itachi muttered.

Kyuubi's eyes imediatly fell to the wounds on his brother's side. " Oh God..." he made a move to the bed, but Itachi held him back.

" Not now. We'll ask later." The elder Uchiha sighed, " They deserve to be alone for a while longer."

" Itachi, this is serious, what if the ghost girl attacked them..."

" You don't seriously think..."

Kyuubi's worried gold eyes told him exactly what he wanted to know. " We'll ask when they wake. For now...lets go for a walk."

Itachi lead the way down the stairs and onto the back porch. The sun was rising slowly and the air was cool and crisp. The Uchiha put out a hand and Kyuubi studied it for a few seconds before setting his own into it.

They walked in silence along the shore of the lake. Hand in hand and with no words being exchanged. Kyuubi studied the boy next to him and smiled.

" You...are sweeter than Sasuke makes you out to be."

Dark eyes shifted to meet gold, " Oh? And what does my little brother say about me?"

" That your cold and heartless." Kyuubi chuckled, but if froze in his throat at Itachi's dry laugh.

" I _am_ cold and heartless." Itachi whispered, eyes now scanning the smooth surface of the lake. " I'm never around when my family needs me the most."

" What are you talking about." Kyuubi tightened his grip in his hand, " You've never once been rude or mean to anyone here."

" Of course not." Itachi muttered, " Not around people. You don't know what I'm really like at home. Not that home, " He motioned to the house behind them. " At our real home, in New York."

" But..."

" Let me finish." He sighed, " I used to be so mean to Sasuke, treating him like an inferior _child._ But when I see him...so...protective of Naruto...I realized...I should have been like that when he needed me most." His eyes closed for a moment. " Where did he learn how to care for someone like that? I never treated anyone like that, and I was his role model...when did he start..."

" Itachi." Kyuubi whispered, as they stoped near the docks. " It's basic instinct to protect someone you love."

Itachi's dark eyes pained as he turned his head to the boy beside him. " Then how come I can't do it? Where's my instinct to protect? All i've done is dystroy."

Gold eyes flickered slightly as Itachi started back to the house. Pain clenched in his chest. How long had Itachi kept all that in? What else was hiding behind that wall?

He hurried to catch up with the older boy and slid his hand into Itachi's. He smiled softly when Itachi's wide eyes turned to him.

Kyuubi looked down and felt Itachi lace their fingers together.

A small smile played across Itachi's lips.

--------------------------------------------------

Sasuke's lips quirked into a small smirk as he watched the scene play out from the window by his bed. It was ineveitable how his brother and Kyuubi fit together so well.

Light and Dark.

His eyes drifted to the sleeping form next to him.

That was how he and Naruto were. He was the darkness...and Naruto was the light. Two halves of a whole.

Gravity pulled the two together, despite gender...despite social boundries. Despite evil ghosts trying to get revenge.

A small mummble made his eyes return to Naruto's sleeping form. Only to be greeted by half-lidded blue eyes.

" Morning." Sasuke smirked.

Naruto grunted and brought a hand up to wipe the sleep out of his eyes, " Yea. Whatever."

" Well arn't you the morning person." Sasuke chuckled, ruffling the blonde hair.

Naruto grummbled a curse word and took notice of Sasuke looking out the window. He pushed up onto his hands and peered out into the new morning, trying to find what Sasuke foudn facinating.

His eyes fell on the form of his brother and Sasuke's. Hand in hand, walking along the lake. A smile graced his lips and he put his chin in his hands. " Isn't that sweet?"

Sasuke chuckled, " It was bound to happen sooner or later. "

Naruto's eyes shifted to watch the elder boy's face. Sasuke wasn't just talking about the couple outside. Last night had been one thrill after another, and that kiss...

He closed his eyes at the memory.

" You okay?" Sasuke's voice broke him out of his dream and he smiled at the dark-haired teen.

" Yea. I'm fine." He shivered slightly when a slim, yet strong arm slide around his waist and pulled him closer.

Yea...he was just fine.

---------------------------------------------------------

Now this was something he could get used to seeing in the morning. Who knew...that anyone could look so...so...he didn't even have a word for it.

Nothing could do it justic the way Neji looked when he was half-asleep.

Gaara had been told to sleep on an air mattress on the floor. Which was hardly fair becasue Naruto got to sleep in the same bed with Sasuke.

He had been heading out the door when he turned to grabe in coat. And then he couldn't move again. Neji was sitting up on his elbow, that cheasnut brown hair falling down his shoulders.

" Leaving so soon?" Neji asked, voice low and husky from sleep.

" Temari and Kankuro are probally worried..." He trailed off, mouth closing at Neji began to sit all the way up. He put a hand to his head and moaned.

" Ouch."

" You okay?" Gaara took a step forward and Neji held up a hand.

" I'm fine. Just dizzy. I must have hit my head when the dog attacked last night."

" you got hurt?" Gaara growled.

" I triped after I slammed the door. " Neji smiled sheepishly, " I didn't think it would hurt this much later."

" I'll get some ice." Gaara headed for the door.

" No. You're not coming back." Neji whispered.

Teal eyes narrowed, " Excuse me?"

Neji squeezed his eyes shut, " I don't belong around you...any of you. Hinata's coming to pick me up today."

" _What_?!" Gaara hissed, dropping his coat and storming over to the bed. " You can't just up and leave like that! We need your help."

" I don't belong here. Sasuke is more likely to fit in better than me. I'm of a higher class than him. My uncle would skin me." Neji looked down at his hands, that were now fisted in his sheets. He knew they needed his help. and he wanted to help...but...how?

He didn't belong among people who were..." You don't know the real me."

" What real you?" Gaara snapped.

" The one who signs people off to die. The one who has broken more hearts...and more freinds than anyone. I'm not who I act like."

" You exacute people?"

" Yes..." His throat tightened, the disgust in Gaara's voice made it worse though. He could feel the burning behind his eyes.

Hadn't he told himself he wouldn't cry?

" Damn it..." He choked, bringing up a hand and hastily rubbing away the water in his eyes. " Damn it...go away."

" No." Gaara snarled, " I won't go away."

" Please...just go." Neji said, voice now laced with the tears that would soon fall.

" I said no." Gaara growled, grabbing the Hyuuga's shoulders and crushing thier lips together. Neji inhaled sharply, struggling aginst the red-head's advances.

Gaara put a forceful hand to Neji's shoulder and pushed the boy onto the bed. " I will not stand here and watch you..."

Silver eyes narrowed, " Watch me what? Leave? "

The red-head climbed off the Hyuuga and sat at the edge of the bed. " Fine. Leave. We don't need you anyways." He stood up and started for the door.

" I...Gaara?"

He stoped, but didn't turn around. " What?"

" I'm sorry."

A snort was heard. " Tell that to the people who thought you were thier freinds." The door slammed behind him.

Neji winced at the loud volume and pushed a hand into his hair.

" Damn it..."

------------------------------------------------

" What's the matter?" Shikamaru asked, leaning forward and taking a sip of his lemonade. He, Gaara, Naruto and Kiba were at Shizune's Cafe eating lunch.

Gaara put a fry in his mouth to keep from answering the question.

" Come on Gaara." Kiba elbowed the silent teen, " We havn't hung out together since the Uchiha's arrived. Spill your secrets."

" Like what?" Gaara snorted.

" Like..." Naruto pondered for a second.." Like how far you've gone with Neji!"

The red-head choked on his fry and started heaving. " The fuck?!"

His freinds all lifted an eyebrow, " I'm taking that as a 'pretty far'? " Kiba asked, looking over at Shikamaru, who nodded.

" Umm...excuse me?" A timid voice whispered.

The boys turned around and Kiba's jaw dropped. In front of them was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on.

Dark bluish hair, white eyes and a simple blue slacks and a pink t-shirt.

" Yes?" Naruto asked, wondering silently where he had seen those eyes before.

" I'm looking for the Miller estate." She smiled, " My father and I are lost."

" Oh." Gaara sighed, " You must be Hinata."

She blinked, " U-um...y-yes."

The red-head pushed himself out of the booth and started for the door. " Follow my car. You guys coming?"

The other boys scrammbled out of thier seats and followed the other boy out of the resurant.

Kiba slamed the door shut. " Damn! Is that Neji's cousin?!"

" Yea." Gaara muttered, " She's here to pick him up."

" WHAT?!"

Teal eyes kept to the road and then flickered to see if the sleek black limo was following. It was, so he turned down the next road and headed for the house.

" Gaara?" Naruto asked, " Are you okay?"

" I'm fucking fine!" Gaara hissed, hands clenching at the wheel till his knuckled turned white. " Just shut up."

Shikamaru sighed, " Troublesome..."

--------------------------------------------

" You ready to go?" Sasuke asked, leaning aginst the door frame of the Kitchen.

" Yea." Neji muttered, looking around at the suitcases next to him. " I'm pretty sure."

" Leaving so soon?" Itachi asked, coming down the stairs, he had been in his room since Kyuubi had left for work at lunch. There was no telling if he had been jumping on his bed or plotting world domination. Sasuke and Neji prefered not to know.

A blue ford and a black limo pulled into the driveway and Neji faltered. " Oh no..."

" Oh no what?" Sasuke asked, looking out the window, " It's Gaara, Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru, What's wrong with them seeing you off?"

Neji's eyes shifted.

Sasuke blinked, " Wait...you and Gaara..."

" I don't want to talk about it." Neji muttered.

Sasuke watched at the boys got out of the truck and Hinata and Hiashi Hyuuga got out of the limo. Naruto ran up to the door and Sauske opened it.

He was tackled. " I got to meet Hinata!"

Sasuke chuckled, " Congraulations."

Kiba and Shikamaru came in next hands in thier pockets. Kiba seemed in a trance, watching the Hyuuga girl walk up with her father.

" Hey Neji." Kiba muttered, " Didn't know you were leaving."

" Uhh...yea." Neji took notice that Gaara was staying in the truck and not coming out. His fists clenched.

" Neji." Hiashi greeted, voice stern and none too happy.

" Uncle." Neji said, bowing his head a little. " Sorry for having to drive me, I knew you were busy."

" Oh. It's fine Neji." Hinata smiled, giving her cousin a hug. " I was begining to miss you."

" Of course, Lady Hinata." Neji smiled slightly, but the other boys could tell it was fake.

" Mikoto, Fugaku. Itachi, Sasuke." Hiashi bowed. " It's been a long while."

Fugaku shook the Hyuuga's hand and nodded, " Too long old freind."

Neji looked around and noticed Gaara was about to pull out of the drive. " Umm...I'll be right back."

He ran out of the house, knowing full well that everyone was watching him. His fist connected with the window of Gaara's truck and the red-head glared.

" You're an asshole!" Neji snarled, slaming a fist aginst the window.

Gaara rolled down the window and growled, " Get away or i'm running you over."

Neji's eye narrowed, he shoved his fist into the window and it connected with Gaara's cheek.

" _That_ is going to hurt later." He heard Kiba hiss.

Teal eyes were wide as Gaara brought his head back around. He looked at the angry Hyuuga and brought a hand up to his cheek. " Who the fuck do you think you are?!" The door was pushed open and Gaara got out of the car, grabing Neji by the shirtfront.

Neji's hand curled around Gaara's wrist and pushed him away. " Don't touch me!"

" You're the one who started it!" Gaara snarled, shoving Neji aginst his truck. " You're the one who's leaving us! "

" You're not even trying to stop me!" Neji cried, beating his fists aginst the red-head's chest. " Let me go you asshole!"

" You're the one who told me to leave!" Gaara hissed, " You're the one pushing me away."

" Unhand my nephew." Hiashi snarled, grabing Gaara by his shoulder and pulling him back.

The glare that was thrown the elder Hyuuga's way was no short of murderous.

" Neji. Let us get going." Hiashi cleared his throat, " Grab your stuff."

" Yes uncle." Neji muttered, turning back to the house to get his bags.

Hinata rested a hand on Gaara's shoulder when her father wasn't looking. Gaara turned to glare at her, but she just smiled. " Are you really going to just watch him leave?"

" He dosn't care what I think." Gaara snorted, moving to get back into his car.

" I'd never heard Neji speak the way he spoke about you and your freinds. " She whispered, linking her hands behind her back, " He souded so...diffrent from the cold, ruthless boy I had grown up with. And in barley a month, he's a new Neji."

" Your point?" Gaara hissed, starting up the truck.

" I'm afraid...he'll go back to the way he used to be." She muttered, her eyes were almost the same color as Neji's.

" It's not my problem." He snapped, slaming the door and backing out of the driveway.

Hinata sighed and turned back to the house, helping her cousin cary his things. They climbed into the car and pulled out of the drive, Sasuke, Naruto and the other's all waving to the limo as it sped down the dirt road.

To Be continued...

Angel: Ah. That was one hell of a chapter. O.O It took me two days to write it! Now, I have a very eerie feeling that you will all be very pissed that I got rid of Neji. -covers ears- please don't yell! I can't spoil it, so I won't tell you ANYTHING about the next chapter. No horror in this chapter, just some long awaited Itachi/Kyuubi, no kiss for them yet. It's not quite the right time.

Hope you enjoyed!

Blessed be,

Angel


	16. SIXTEEN

**SIXTEEN**

" Wow, didn't think it would...be so...dreary." Kiba muttered, staring around the table at Shizune's Cafe. Naruto had suggested coming out to eat to try to cheer everyone up.

It had been only two weeks since Neji had left. There was hardly a month and a half of summer left and there had been no sign of the ghost.

Sasuke stirred the lemon around in his glass of tea and heard Kiba sighed, " Remind me again why Gaara didn't come?"

" He misses Neji." Shikamaru snorted, " I kind of figured it would be obvious."

" Well...I just figured he was back into anti-social mode." Kiba grunted.

" Hey boys! What's going?" The high-pitched voice made all five boys wince and look up. Standing at thier table, cutt-off shorts and a pink tank top and hair in a messy bun, Sakura smiled at them.

" Afternoon Sakura." Naruto cleared his throat, " What brings you to this part of town?"

" Itachi told me Sasuke would be here."

Sasuke made a mental note to murder Itachi in his sleep. Kiba snickered behind his hand and Shikamaru smirked, but Naruto didn't look to pleased.

" He's busy." Naruto stated, taking a sip of his drink.

" I'm sure he's not too busy to come hang with me and the girls." Sakura smiled. 'The Girls' consisted of Sakura, Temari, and Kori.

" Actually, I am." Sasuke cleared his throat, " I'm helping Naruto and Iruka wash the house today."

" Oh, can I help?" Sakura asked, smileing sweetly.

" No!" All four cried out, making those green eyes blink.

" Er...okay?" Sakura shurgged, " Don't forget our deal Naru!" then skipped off out of the cafe.

Shikamaru and Kiba all sent murderous glares Naruto's way, " What deal?" Kiba growled, grabing the boy across the table.

Naruto rolled his eyes and pulled the hand off his shirt, " Oh hush. i just have to find some way to get Sasuke on a date with her."

Sasuke snorted, " And how do you plan to do that?"

Blue eyes flashed with michief that Sasuke wasn't all that sure he was ready for...

-----------------------------------------------------

The light rain was a soft hum outside his room. Tim Magraw's ' When the stars go blue', was playing on his speakers as he was bent over a large book.

A pencil was perched in his hand, scribbling away in a notebook. Brown hair was tied back at the base of his neck and his clouths were nothing but blue jeans and a t-shirt.

His uncle hadn't been to happy about his change of wardrobe. Complaining that the south was too trashy for such a acomplished young man.

Neji had just rolled his eyes and went on his way. He didn't need his uncle's opinon on how he dressed. Hinata seemed to like it though. She would always smile when she saw his clouths, but would frown when his voice took on it's cold tone.

It was as if she was trying to tell him something.

He leaned back in his chair and let out a heavy sigh. Two weeks since he'd left Edgebrook. He wondered how everyone was doing.

A smile flickered on his lips. Sasuke and Naruto were proabaly fighting over something small and stupid. Shikamaru would be sleeping, as usual, or watching Ino work at the flower shop. Kiba would be laughing at Sasuke and Naruto or telling some of his very, not funny, jokes.

And Gaara...

His eyes closed breifly.

Gaara would be watching silently, that amused smirk on his face.

" Neji?" Hinata's soft voice whispered as she pushed his door open slightly.

He turned his head that way and sighed, " Yes lady Hinata?"

She blushed, " Don't call me that. It makes me feel old. You're two years older than me."

" Uncle would skin me if I didn't adress you proporly." Neji snorted, setting his pencil down.

" Skin you? " She giggled, " You really did pick up some bad habits down there."

A small smile tugged at his lips, " You noticed?"

" I've noticed alot of things about you. The way you dress now, they way you smile when you see an old country store along the road." Hinata took a seat on his bed and wrung her hands. " I love this you. The you that's not afraid to..."

" I can't be me here. " He waved a hand around his room, " In this house, I have to be what Uncle wants me to be."

Hinata's eyes lowered to the ground, " You miss them."

Neji turned back to his desk, " Don't be ridiculus."

" You're lieing to me Neji. " He heard her stand up, " They ment more to you in a month than Father has in all the years you've spent here."

" I won't deny that they were the best freinds i've ever had, Hinata. " He whispered, " But I don't belong down there."

" If you find a reason to be somewhere, then that is where you belong." She muttered, placing a hand on his shouler. " Your reason is those boys...and Gaara."

Neji tensed under her hand, " Please don't bring him up."

" You can't ignore him forever."

" Yes I can. I won't see him again." He cleared his throat, " Please leave Lady Hinata."

She drew back her hand slightly, then took a few steps back and left the room quietly.

Neji swallowed the large lump in his throat and tilted his head back.

Dark red eyes met his own.

A little girl was sitting on his bed, the dog sitting on his hind legs at her swinging feet.

" Hello Neji." She smiled sweetly, fingers clutched around the dog's collar. " Why did you run from me?"

Neji's eyes widened as he grabbed his cell and backed aginst the wall. " W-who the hell are you?!"

The girl smiled evily, fingers letting go of the collar. " Your worst Nightmare."

And the dog attacked.

-------------------------------------------------------------

The darkness around him was comforting. It always had been. Hadn't his life always been dark...? Untill social services ahd ordered his father to move down here. He'd met Naruto...and Shikamaru...and Kiba. Three misfits that had pasts similar to his own.

And things had been going fine, just fine. Untill the Uchiha's had arrived, bringing thier high-society asses into thier town.

Dragging Neji with them.

Neji.

Teal eyes drifted to the covered door on his floor. The chair Neji would sit as when he'd come over. Yea...That was over.

Neji had left them behind.

His cell started ringing and he picked it up, glancing at the caller Id. It was Neji, he snorted and pressed the ingnore button.

Like hell he would talk to that selfish moron.

Not long after, it rang again.

He reapeated his action.

And it rang again.

His eyes narrowed, what the hell was the Hyuuga trying to pull?! He snapped the phone open. " What the hell do you want?!"

There was a crash from the other line, " _Oh God! Gaara! She's here! Goddamnit she's here_!"

Gaara snorted, " Who's there? Your cousin duh..."

" _No!"_ Neji's voice grew paniced, he was running from somthing...a loud bark made Gaara's eyes grow wide. " _It's her! The girl from Sasuke's back yard! She brought the dog! I can't..."_

" Neji!" Gaara cried out, gripping the phone tighter. " NEJI?!"

There was a startled scream phone clicked and a dial tone was heard.

" NEJI?!"

------------------------------------------------

Sasuke and Naruto were fighting...again. Over the water hose.

Iruka rolled his eyes again at thier petty argument and sighed, using a sponge to scrub the porches railing. Those two boys were nothing but a handful sometimes.

Kiba and Shikamaru were around the back with a spare water hose, washing off the back porch and watering the flowers.

The sound of Naruto's house phone brought them from thier argument and Naruto ran in to answer it.

" Yea?" He asked, drying his hands on a hand towel by the sink.

" The ghost found Neji." Gaara's voice gasped, it sounded as if the boys was running. " His phone went dead!"

Naruto dropped the glass of lemonade he was fixing, shattering at his feet. " What?!" He ran out onto the front porch, " Sasuke! She found Neji! The girl and the dog!"

Sasuke's head shot up and he dropped the hose. Kiba came shooting around the house, Shikamaru in short pursuit. Iruka lifted an eyebrow, " What's all the fuss about?"

" No time to explain Iruka, what's the fastest way to get to Ft. Laderdale,Florida from here?" Sasuke asked, drying off his hands.

" Well...in a car none stop, 10 hours. In a jet? 2." Iruka looked worried now, " Is something wrong?"

" Neji..." Naruto began and heard Gaara start up his truck. " Where are you going Gaara?!"

" Ft. laderdale." Came the snap.

" No. Get over to my place. " Sasuke hissed, " Itachi had a private jet stationed outside of town in case of emergency at my fathers office. We'll take that."

" Good deal." Kiba said, clapping his hands.

_To be continued..._

Angel: MWAHAHAHAHAHA! I am evil! XD Fear me if you dare! I bet your all quacking in your boots right now! I am BRILLIANT I SAY!

Hope you liked,

Blessed be,

Angel


	17. SEVENTEEN

**SEVENTEEN**

" Why are we going to Ft. Laderdale?" Kiba asked as they all sat in the small jet. Gaara was staring out the window, knuckles white from the grip on the armrests.

" Thats where Hiashi's summer home is." Sasuke replied, glancing at Naruto, who was watching Gaara. " If that's where they are, then that's where Neji is."

" Where will we land?" Shikamaru sighed, " You can't possibaly land on a Hyuuga's helicoptor plate."

The young Uchiha smirked, " Oh yes. I can."

Naruto lifted an eyebrow, " You're really scare sometimes Sasuke."

" If you don't calm down Gaara, the plane'll go slower." Kiba whispered, laying a hand on the red-heads shoulder.

A pale hand shot out and ripped Kiba's off his shoulder. " _Shut. Up."_

" Hey!" Naruto stood up and seperated Gaara's hand from Kiba's wrist, " Fighting isn't going to get us to Neji faster."

" Tell him not to touch me!" Gaara snarled, eyes narrowing dangerously.

" He's just trying to help you calm down." Shikamaru stated, " We're ALL worried about him. Don't get selfish."

Gaara growled, then turned his head back to the window.

" Look, we're 10 min away from the landing. We have a car waiting to take us the the summer house." Sasuke informed, clicking his phone shut. " So everyone buckle up and get ready.

----------------------------------------------------

He couldn't find it!

Oh God...was this how he was going to die?

His hand met a water puddle. Oh hell, he knew where he was. The basement where his father had been killed...no _sacrifced_ for the good of the family.

The dogs growling was getting louder now. Slowly, very slowly sniffing out his hiding spot behind the 4 water heaters.

He was bleeding from a scratch on his cheek and a gash on his leg. He winced when he tried to move his leg. Not only had the dog gotten a slash, he'd sunk those disgusting canine's into his shin.

The wetness of blood and hot water was very uncomfortable.

" Did you find him Dorus?" The girl's sickly sweet voice whispered, her barefeet making a pittering on the cement floor.

The dog whined.

" Where on earth did that human go?" The girl huffed. " We have to get rid of him. The red one's inner demon is still dormant."

The dog gave a loud bark.

" Of course Neji is the solution. The red one loves him, killing someone he loves will trigger the demon inside. Find him, so we can move onto the Uchiha." She hissed, the Dorus whining and returning to his sniffing.

Neji swallowed hard. Oh God..._Demon?_ Gaara was a...shit. Sasuke was next?! Did that mean that Naruto was one as well...?

His head was spinning.

He'd lost way too much blood. It had been what...5 hours of running since he'd called Gaara? Before the dog jumped him and made him drop his phone and break it?!

Did Gaara belive him?

And why the HELL couldn't his Uncle and Hinata...even Hanabi hear all this?! Five hours of running, hiding, running, attacking and hiding! The couldn't see the bloodstains on the hardwood floors?!

We're these people fucking blind?!

He let his eyes glance back at into the darkness. The girl and the dog were heading up the stairs. The door shut sliently and he let out a chocked sigh of relif.

When would it be safe to leave? Where was his phone?

He reached out farther and hit something hard. Oh thank God. He pulled the peices infront of him and sighed when he saw the battery had just fallen out.

It clicked back into place beautifully and he pressed the 2 on his speed dial. It rang.

and rang.

and rang...

and..." NEji?!" Gaara's voice flooded into his ears, his mind and he couldn't help it. He started crying.

" G-g-aara?"

" Where are you? We're at the house?!"

Neji's eyes widened. They had come? They closed slowly, " the basement in the west hallway. Tell Hinata to show you the way. Please come fast...before she comes back."

" Okay..."

" Don't hang up please..." Neji muttered, he knew he sounded weak. But who could blame him? He was bleeding, sweating and buy God he was crying.

" Alright. Sasuke, tell them he's in the basement in the west wing." Gaara said.

Neji heard Naruto's faint, ' is he alright?'

" Dosn't sound like it." Gaara replied.

They all sounded worried. Really worried.

He then heard Hinata's worried voice and the sound of them hurrying down the halls. Not anytime later, the door knob was being jangled behind him. He clicked his phone shut and tried to stand.

His leg throbbed as he limped twords the stairs. The door flew open and blindling light fell down to where he stood.

The first one he saw was Gaara.

It looked as though he hadn't slept in days, worry was eatched into this usually emotionless face. He ws breathing hard and ran down the stairs.

Neji smiled slightly and colapsed, knowing that Gaara had caught him.

----------------------------------------------------------

Naruto had fallen asleep with Sasuke's arm around him and Kiba was crashed on the other couch. They were sitting in the lounge area of the Hyuuga Summer house.

Hinata was wringing out a cold rag for Neji's forehead, who was unconcious on the bed. Gaara was sitting next to him, hands twined.

Shikamaru was awake, suprisingly.

Sasuke was rubbing his fingers up and down Naruto's arm, making circling motions every so often. Hinata let out a sigh and sat back.

" Why don't you take a break Hinata?" Sasuke suggested, " Gaara can take over."

" I'm suprised Gaara didn't bite her head off." Shikamaru muttered, ignoring the green glare that was directed his way.

Hinata smiled kindly, " It's hard to belive...that he was attacked by a Ghost." She sent a sad look at her cousin. " I heard to noises, but i figured he was training. "

" Wait...you heard the barking?" Shikamaru asked, " Kiba told me that your mother and father didn't even hear a crash."

Sasuke pondered it for a moment. " Mabye only the one's she's after can hear her? Or mabye it's just teens around thier own age."

" Yea." Gaara muttered tonelessly.

There was a groan from Neji as the Hyuuga tried to sit up. Gaara put a hand on his chest and white eyes flew open.

" Gaara?!"

Naruto and Kiba woke with a start, and they watched as Gaara's green eyes softened. " Yea?"

" Oh God!" Neji threw his arms around the red-head's neck and breathed in his scent. " She's after me and Sasuke."

" What?" Naruto and Kiba gasped.

" She's..." He trailed off, pushing Gaara at arms length. " She's trying to unleash the demons inside Naruto and Gaara..."

Silence filled the room.

Hinata just watched as Naruto pushed Sasuke arm away from him and Gaara let go of Neji's hand. Both boys seemed to move away fast.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. " What are you two hiding?"

" Now's not the time to ask them." Kiba muttered.

" We'll tell you...when we're home." Naruto whispered.

" Then why did you move away from us?" Neji asked, reaching for Gaara again. The red-head jerked back.

" She said something about me that you don't know." Gaara hissed.

Neji's eyes narrowed into the same glare as Sasuke? " So?"

" You're not repulsed?" Naruto whispered, eyes lowered to the ground, then lifted when Sasuke put a finger under his chin.

" Not at all."

Both Naruto and Gaara looked away. " You will be when you find out."

Hinata stood up. " I think you should all stop hiding things."

All eyes turned to her, Kiba's getting there first.

" Sasuke and Neji...and I want to know what's going on. My cousin was attacked by a dog and ghost. If we want to stop her...we need to be honest." Hinata stated.

Neji gave his cousin a smile. It had been a long time since he'd seen Hinata stand up and declare her end of the rope. Her father wasn't much of a listener. He seemed embarassed to know that this shy, stuttering girl would inherit the family busines.

" You're right Hinata." Kiba smiled, taking her hand and causing her to go back into a stuttering mess.

Neji rolled his eyes at Kiba and tried to move his leg. It gave a slight sting, but other than that, it moved fine. " Ah. You worked another mircale Hinata."

" Thank you Neji." She smiled.

" So, what say we head back to Edgebrook?" Shikamaru asked, standing up. " Ino called a while ago to see if Neji was alright. she's getting restless. Along with Tusnade and Iruka. "

" Yea. Mom and Dad are probally getting worried too." Sasuke stated.

" Sure. Lets go. I belive we owe Jiriya a visit. " Naruto stated, pushing open the door.

To Be continued...

Angel: And in the next chapter? The STORY of Naruto and Gaara. And a twist that will have you gaping at the computer screen!

Blessed be,

Angel


	18. EIGHTEEN

**EIGHTEEN**

The plane ride and the drive home had not been a pleasent one. Sasuke and Neji had been left in the drivers seats, while the other four sat in the back together.

Neji was starting to get irritated and Sasuke's knuckles were turning white from the fist he was making.

" I don't get it." Sasuke muttered, " Why are they pulling away from us?"

" It must be a bad subject." Neji whispered, but the sadness in his voice was hard to hide. " I knew I should have stayed in Florida."

" If we had left you, there's no telling what that girl would have done." Sasuke stated firmly.

" Oh? And like this is any better?" Neji snarled, making heads turn in the car. " I'm tired of this...this..._Ghost_."

" Neji..."

" We've been freinds for years Sasuke, _normal lives_. I don't even know what that means anymore!"

Sasuke glanced at the other's in the car, who were sending glares thier way. " Can't you wait til we get home to throw a fit?"

Neji's eyes narrowed and he shoved Sasuke's foot on the gas. He opened the door and slamed it, making Sasuke wince. Wow, Neji hadn't been that touchy since...TenTen.

He put a hand to his forehead and stoped the car.

" Leave him." Gaara snorted.

Black eyes snapped open, then rounded on to the red-haired teen. " I have half a mind to throw all of you out of my car!"

" What the fuck is your problem?!" Kiba snapped. Hinata, who was sitting next to him, let out a sigh.

" _My problem?!_ MY PROBLEM?!"

The other boys winced at Sasuke's loud volume.

" I'm not the one detatching myslef because The Ghost told Neji something sensitve! You don't see me and Neji flinching at things that people bring up about our pasts? Do you?!" Sasuke was furious, Naruto could tell.

Blue eyes lowered, " You know nothing about us..."

" Oh. and you know nothing about us." Sasuke snapped, taking the keys out and leaving the car to find Neji.

Hinata watched the other boys watch sadly. " Is this very fair?" She whispered.

" What do you mean?" Shikamaru asked, " They know nothing of us, our pasts, the pain we've gone through."

" And you don't think they've been through the same thing?" She asked, " I've seen them, broken, torn. And I don't mean that in just a mental term."

Gaara's teal eyes widened and he climbed over a protesting Shikamaru to get out the door. He stumbled onto the messed up blacktop road and spotted Sasuke and Neji walking away.

" Hey!"

Neji turned his head slightly, then those white eyes rolled and turned back around.

Gaara felt something rush past him and tackle Sasuke from behind, making Neji fall backwards onto the ground.

Shikamaru put his hands behind his head and sighed, " Troublesome people."

Sasuke sputtered angrily as the thing onto of him kept thin arms around his waist. " W-what the hell?!"

" I'm sorry!" Naruto muttered aginst the older boys back. " I'm just nervous...about telling you everything."

Dark eyes soften as he rolled over and sat up. " Dobe...and you don't think I feel the same way?"

Neji sighed and shook his head, Sasuke was way to forgiving sometimes. He stood up and dusted off his pants. " Can we just...go home now?"

Sasuke nodded and with the help of Naruto, stood up again. They walked silently back to the car and Naruto talked Neji into letting him sit in the front seat with Sasuke.

Neji just gave in and ended up sitting next to Gaara, who...in his own silent apology, held the Hyuuga's hand all the way to Edgebrook.

---------------------------------------------

Kyuubi almost had a heart attack when the sleek black car pulled into the drive. Iruka and Kakashi were sitting with Mikoto and Fugaku on the front porch.

Itachi walked out with a pitcher of tea and glasses.

" They're back!" Mikoto cried, flying out of her rocking chair and running down to the car.

Sasuke climbed out of the drivers seat and was enveloped in a very tight hug. Neji and the other piled out of the back seat and also got chocking holds.

" Where have you been?!" Fugaku snarled, pointing a finger at Sasuke.

" Neji..." Sasuke started...how did you tell your father that a ghost attacked your best freind? " Neji was in trouble, we went to get him. Hinata's here too."

The shy girl gave a small wave and got a hug from Mikoto as well. Kyuubi nearly strangled Naruto when he stepped out of the car.

" I'm _fine_." Naruto muttered and Irkua and Kakashi did the same thing.

" We were worried sick!" Iruka scolded, " You don't just leave like that."

" We_ told_, you we were going to get Neji!" Kiba protested, " Shikamaru told you."

Shikamaru huffed, " I did no suck thing."

" SHIKAMARU!" They all snarled.

" It's just good that your safe." Kakashi muttered, " That's all that matters. Don't be too hard on them Fugaku."

" I won't, but i'll have to call Hiashi and let him know his daughter and Nephew are here." Fugaku sighed, walking into the house.

Gaara watched from the car as the group started for the house. What would he father say when he got home? Would Temari or Kankuro tell that he went to Florida without premission? He whispered something to Naruto and started down the drive.

" Do you need a ride home Gaara?" Kyuubi asked, knowing full and well that was the last place Gaara wanted to go.

" I'll take him." Neji offered, " You havn't seen Naruto in a while. Go inside."

" No..." Gaara hissed, " I don't want to trouble you."

Neji took the keys for Kyuubi's truck and led Gaara there. It would be a long drive of slience of that he was sure.

-------------------------------------------------------------

It was near supper time when Neji returned with Gaara behind him. Mikoto offered a small smile and didn't point out the dark bruise forming on the red-head cheek.

Neji lead the red-head up stairs and grabbed the first aid kit from the place under the stairs.

Sasuke and Naruto were in Sasuke's room with Shikamaru and Kiba, Hinata was flipping through the channels.

" How'd it go?" Naruto asked, looking from a slient Gaara to a sad-smiling Neji.

" Not as well as we had hoped." Neji sighed, " But we'll discuss that later. I presume we are going to see Jiriaya tomorow?"

" Actually, no. he's coming over for dinner with Tusnade." Kiba stated, flipping over a card and hissing. " Fold."

Sasuke smirked and flipped over his cards, " perfect."

" Cheater!" Naruto hissed, throwing his cards down.

Neji took notice that Kiba and Shikamaru were on the floor and Sasuke and Naruto were on the bed. He lifted an eyebrow, that was an odd way to play cards.

" Are ya'll playing teams?" Gaara asked, also taking notice of the positions.

" Naw." Kiba cackled, " Sasuke insisted on laying next to Naruto, so they got stuck on the bed together."

Naruto huffed, " And if we were playing teams, I would be winning!"

Sasuke shouldered the blonde boy gently, " Aw, you know that's not true. You'd make me lose."

" Teme!" Naruto hissed.

" WHERE ARE YOU, YOU BRATS!?"

Said 'brats' winced at the loud volume and then then started scrambling for a place to hide when heavy fotsteps acended the stairs.

" Oh fuck!" Kiba cried, " Battle stations people!"

Gaara dove behind a chair, Shikamaru hide in the closet, Kiba dove under the bed and Naruto under the sheets.

Hinata, Neji and Sasuke all exchanged odd looks.

A large breatest blonde woman, that Sasuke had met and told Neji about, stood in the room. A man with long white here and red marks on his cheeks steped in after her.

" Where are they?" Tsunade snarled, hands planted on her brown-skirted hips.

" uhh...not here?" Sasuke started.

" Don't lie to her boy." The man, who they assumed was Jiriaya, said shaking his head. " She's a hurricane when lied to."

" Closet, chair, and under the bed."

" _SASUKE!_" Four voice shouted and they all came out of hiding.

Sasuke lifted an eyebrown at a scowling Naruto, " I didn't tell them where you were hiding."

" Oh damn!" Naruto groaned.

" I heard you boys left the town for a little trip to Florida." Tsuande hissed.

" Uhh..Neji was in trouble?" Kiba stated, " We even saved his cousin."

Hinata blushed, " b-but...I didn't need saving..."

" The Ghost found." Naruto pipped in, gaining a curious look from his Aunt and Uncle. They scanned the group of nodding teen and sighed.

" I knew this day would come sooner or later." Jiriaya said, " It was bound to happen."

" Alright you lot. Take a seat and park it." Tusnade waved them around and they all found a comfotable spot. " Naruto, Saasuke, you want your brothers in here for this yea?"

Both boys nodded and She called them into the room.

" Trouble?" Kyuubi asked, drying his hands off on a hand towel.

" Story time." Shikamaru yawned.

" Oh. Sounds like fun." Itachi rubbed his hands together and they found a seat on the floor.

" Well, " Jiriaya started, " what do ya'll want to know?"

" The Miller family." Sasuke started, " What happened to the Miller family?"

" Kyuubi told us the story." Itachi snorted, " I don't want to hear it again."

" Kyuubi missed one very imortant detail." Tusnade snorted, " That boy never could get facts right."

" I'm sitting right here!" Kyuubi hissed.

" Well, what detail?" Neji asked, " I told Hinata the story already."

" Well, thats good. But Kyuubi did tell you that the boy and his father were never found right?" Jiriaya asked.

" Yea. Dissapeared, just like that." Kiba said, " Poof."

' Well, they did find...something of the boy. A pody part." Tusnade stated, " The DNA matched the family line, so they knew it had to be him."

" Well...what was it?" Naruto snapped.

" His finger." Jiriaya sighed, crossing his arms. " Gross, I know, but your teens you can stomach the story. It had been cut clean off his hand."

All heads turned to Naruto, who looked like his jaw was about to pop off. " His...w-w-w-what?"

" His finger..." Sasuke muttered..." Didn't you say if felt as though it had no finger?"

" What are you hooligans talking about?" Tsuande snapped, " What's going on here?"

" Sasuke and I were in the lake not three weeks ago. Something pulled me down, it was bleeding and felt like it had a finger missing." Naruto muttered.

Jiriaya gaped, " This is a trick, you kids are doing drugs ain't cha?"

" I beg your pardon?" Neji hissed.

" Do you want to see the scars Naruto and I have from the Ghost dog attacking us? Or perhaps you'd like to see the ones Neji got when the girl and the dog followed him to Florida?" Sasuke hissed.

" Did she say what the dogs name was?" Jiriaya asked.

" Dorus." Neji said. " She said his name was Dorus...but I was hiding when she said it."

" Did she say anything else?" Tsunade asked, pressing further.

Neji sent Gaara a look that asked for permission, the red-head nodded. " She's trying to kill Sasuke and I...to awaken Gaara and Naruto's inner demons."

That made thier jaws drop. " You can't be serious." Jiriya muttered, rubbing his temple.

" What's going on?" Hinata asked, " Why is she doing all this? It's hurting my cousin."

" We didn't think it would go this far." Tsunade said, " We were hoping not to pull you into thier world."

" Too late." Gaara snapped, " What the hell are you two hiding?"

Kyuubi also grew angry, " Tusnade, this isn't something we can brush off any longer."

The two adults both exchanged worried looks, then turned to the kids. " Follow us."

The nine teens followed them into the hall. " Where did you see the dog first?"

" Right here." Naruto stated, standing at the top of the stairs. " I saw him form right here. Isn't this were he dissapeared after he attacke Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded and also steped forward.

Tusnade and Jiriaya both nodded, then motioned for everyone to go down the stairs. The teens obeyed and just as they all hit the steps, Jiriaya and Tusnade reached out and pushed Itachi and Kyuubi sending everyone toppling down.

--------------------------------------------------

Naruto almost screamed as he got closer and closer to the ground. He squeazed his eyes shut, waiting for impact, but it never came.

Someone was shaking him to wake up. He cracked an eye open and coughed. He inhaled something dusty.

The floor?

He lifted his head and looked around. No, the ground, he was outside on a dust covered road. Sasuke was rubbing his shoulder next to him and the others were scattered on the ground around him.

" What the hell?!" Kiba hissed, sitting up and looking around.

" I'd like to know the same thing." Itachi muttered, helping Kyuubi stand up. Shikamaru groaned and rubbed his head. Gaara and Neji were already standing and Hinata was dusting off her clouths.

" Where are we?" Naruto asked, sitting up.

" Dunno." Shikamaru shrugged.

" Oh...my...God." Kyuubi's chocked voice made everyone look turn around.

Behind them was a town, a large bustling town with woman in hoop skirts and men in dress pants and shirts.

Horses and carriages were trotting around and stagewagons chugging along.

" Holy shit!" Kiba and Naruto gasped.

" This cannot be real." Kyuubi muttered.

" Belive it or not." Sasuke muttered.

" We're in the past." Neji gasped.

_To be continued..._

Angel: So...who's all very mad at me? -smirks- all of you probally. WELL...HA! I stoped. Whacha gonna do now but WAIT for the next chapter.


	19. NINETEEN

**NINETEEN**

Jiriya and Tsunade leaned back in the recliners provided for them in the living room. Mikoto and Fugaku listened intently to the story that they told.

" Are you saying our sons and thier friends are in the past?" Fugaku asked, lifting an eyebrow.

Tsunade nodded, " It seems, that they got caught up in something that would have better been left alone.

" But what if they were pulled into it forcefully?" Mikoto asked, leaning forward and putting a hand on her husbands. " What if they were the ones who got pulled in?"

" Then that would mean that the Ghosts think they are the key to thier release." Jiriya stated, " But we're not sure, they didn't give us much time to research the Miller's family line."

Kakashi tapped a finger to his chin, " So..the stairs are a portal?"

" More or less." Tsunade nodded, " Iruka...are you alright?"

The man looked a little pale, " Oh yes...I'm fine."

Kakashi slide an arm around the younger man's shoulders, " They're big boys and girl. They can handle themselves."

" Even after the fighting that has been going on between them?" Iruka asked, " What if they end up split apart?"

" Then we lose some." Jiriya shrugged, " If they can't work together, it's thier fault."

---------------------------------------------------------

" We are where?!" Kiba cried, looking around the dirt road. He had been pacing in circles for the past 15 min...or well, so they thought.

Thier watches had stoped working.

Sasuke tapped a finger to his temple, " The past? How the hell do we know that?"

Kyuubi gave him a scolding look, " What? You can't see all the houses over there?"

" And that's the Milller house." Gaara stated, pointing to the large house full of flowers and trees. Horses were grazing along the fenceline and cows on the other side.

The other houses were lined along the street, people bustling from stores and houses. Neji started walking and felt someone pull him back.

" What?" He asked, looking back at Gaara.

" We look too suspicious." Gaara stated, " They'll know we're diffrent."

" Figure that out all by yourself?" Itachi snorted.

Hinata clapped her hands together as argument broke out. All eyes turned to her, " Lets just head into town. We can't just stand in the middle of the road all day."

Naruto nodded, along with the others. " She's right, mabye we can do something about our cloths."

They started off down the road and were greeted, as expected, with odd looks from the people around them. Hinata kept blushing and waving while Kiba had a steady hand on her arm. Sasuke was close beside Naruto, Gaara's eyes kept darting to Neji, who was on Hinata's other side. Itachi, Kyuubi and Shikamaru were behind them, keeping their faces blank.

An old lady in a rocking chair glanced over at them. Her brows scrunched together. " You youngn' lost?"

" Y-yea." Naruto smiled, rubbing the back his head, " We're looking for cloths and shelter."

The old woman nodded, eyeing them first. " I own this Inn. You can board here and pay back the dept in cleaning service. As for cloths, i'm sure my grandchildren have extra."

" Thank you so much ma'am." Kyuubi smiled.

" No problem. What're your names?" She asked, standing up from her chair.

" I'm Kyuubi."

" Kiba and this is Hinata."

" Itachi and my younger brother Sasuke."

" I'm Kyuubi's brother Naruto."

" Shikamaru."

" Gaara and Neji."

The woman nodded, " My names Abigail Whitman."

" Nice to meet you Miss Whitman." Naruto and Kiba chorused, taking a deep bow at the same time. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

The old woman laughed hearitly, " Oh call me Abigail." she waved them into the cool foyer of the Inn. It was homey, wooden floors and a homemade rug in the middle. Wooden furniture in a small room which would make a lobby.

There was a staircase through another archway and what looked like a bathroom. They had pumbling back then?

Sasuke seemed to know what he was thinking and bopped the blonde on the head. " Dobe."

Naruto pouted as Abigail starting writing down thier names, asking for spelling every once and a while. She took thier measuments for cloths and wrote than next to thier names. " I'll have Jordan delvier this to my daughters house. You should have better cloths by nightfall."

Better...cloths? They all exchanged looks.

" Now, i'll let Chris take you to your rooms. I'm sure you all won't mind sharing in twos and threes?" She asked as a boy with light brown hair and hazel eyes steped into the room.

" Of course not." Neji stated, elbowing a grumbling Gaara in the side. It was obvious that Shikamaru would need to share a room with one of the pairs. Preferably Kiba and Hinata.

The boy was dressed in brown pants and a white cuffed shirt with a black vest over it. " Welcome poor guests."

" POOR?!" Kiba shouted shaking a fist at the boy, who tilted his head to the side when Hinata and Neji held him back. " We are not poor!"

" Technically...we are." Gaara pointed out, " They didn't exactly say, 'here's 20 bucks to tide you over while in the past. Have fun.' "

Sasuke and Itachi just shook their heads.

" Chris is the eldest of the Miller children. He works here part-time along with his other brother Jordan, who also works at the post office." Abigail smiled and patted Chris on the shoulder. He sent her the same smile and turned back to the others.

" Only one girl? Who shall she be boarding with?" Chris asked, pointing to Hinata.

" Oh. With Kiba and Shikamaru." Neji stated, " I'm her cousin, so I approve."

" Of course." Chris nodded, " This way."

They followed him upstairs and to a long red-carpeted hallway. The 6th room to the right was Gaara and Neji's. The one across from it was Kiba, Hinata and Shikamaru's. Itachi and Kyuubi took the room 2 down from the others.

Chris lead Sasuke and Naruto to a room at the end of the hall. " Abigail requested that you two take the master bedroom suite."

Naruto blinked, " Why?"

He shrugged, " She just told me to put you here."

Sasuke pushed open the door and his jaw dropped in a very un-Uchiha-like manner. " Holy Shi..." Sasuke put a hand over Naruto's mouth.

Blue eyes narrowed and pulled the hand off. " Teme."

Obsidian eyes rolled as he steped into the large room. The floors were hardwood, maple he guessed. Classy for an era he'd never read about. There was a king sized bed with red covers and large posts on each corner. A window that faced the street and one that faced a small garden in the back.

" I like it." Naruto went and hopped onto the bed.

" Do you realize how much work we'll have to do to pay this off?" Sasuke muttered, joining the boy on the bed.

" Yea, hey, you're a Miller?" Naruto asked, just as Chris started for the door.

Hazel eyes hardened, " Yes, I'm the eldest. 18."

" Oh. Cool. Just checking." Naruto waved him off and the door shut slowly behind him. It reopened a while later to the others coming in.

" Sweet." Kiba whistled, taking a seat in a cusioned chair. " She hooked you up."

" Don't say that around here." Neji hissed, " We'll really sound strange."

" Where art thou dog?" Kiba deepened his voice and Hinata giggled.

" Idiot." Shikamaru muttered, shaking his head.

Itachi leaned up against the window and sighed, " It looks like we met our first Miller."

" He's pretty cute." Kyuubi laughed, gaining a playful punch from the older Uchiha.

" He didn't seem to happy about being one." Sasuke stated, rubing his temples. " lets just get some rest, food and cloths. There's not telling how long we'll be here, so get comfortable."

_To be continued..._

Angel: Whew. It is hard to type when you right arm is killing you. Damn wasp got me when I was climbing into my bf's car the other day. It didn't hurt much, but the afteraffects are killing me. It took me all day to type this chapter up. And I keep saying i'll revel Naruto and Gaara's past. Well shoot, I keep forgeting. But it's coming soon. There IS a connection. I'm also debating on starting a new story. For those of you who havn't read my one-shot The Great Escape. Read it, and tell me if I should create a full fic on it. I'm workin on my other fics, it's just taking alot of time.

Hope you enjoyed.

Blessed be,

Angel


	20. TWENTY

**TWENTY**

For an Inn, it sure was creaky. Sasuke was laying, one arm over his head and the other over his stomach. If he guessed corectly, it would be around 2 or 3 in the morning. His eyes drifted to the window that faced the street.

The moon was casting eerie shadows through the glass. He sat up slowly, careful not to wake the sleeping blonde next to him.

Said blonde let out a small mummble and turned over in his sleep. Sasuke smiled slightly and climbed out of bed. It was always like this when he slept in a new place. Hell, when they moved into the Miller house it took him almost a week to get a decent nights sleep.

His eyes scanned the room slowly before his walked to the door and opened it. The creaky hinges made him wince and look back at the sleeping body on the large bed.

Still asleep. Good.

He steped into the hallway, barefeet sinking into the carpet and carrying him down the hall. A lamp was on in Itachi and Kyuubi's room. He knocked sofly and heard the creaking of a bed and heavy footfalls coming to the door.

Itachi pulled the door open and nodded to his brother, " Can't sleep? Even with Naruto in there?"

" We're in a diffrent time demintion." Sasuke snapped, " I don't think I'll be sleeping anytime soon."

" You, little brother, need to get laid."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed, " Is Kyuubi up?"

" Yes, I am." Kyuubi steped up behind Itachi. " Is everything alright?"

" Yea, it's fine. Can't sleep." Sasuke nodded, " Didn't mean to wake you."

" Oh, we wern't asleep. I'm sure we're all having problems." The red-head chuckled, " Is Naruto asleep?"

" Like a rock." Sasuke smirked.

" Figures." Shikamaru's bored voice sighed from behind them. Sasuke lifted an eyebrow at the boy, who had a cigarette between his lips.

" Shikamaru." Kyuubi hissed, " Asuma told you to quite."

" And what? You think he put effort into making me stop?" Shikamaru snorted, blowing out the smoke.

" You'll get lung cancer." Itachi stated firmly.

" Do I look like a care?"

They all shook thier heads.

" Are the others asleep?" Sasuke asked, nodding to Shikamaru's room.

" Yea, they're out. I think Neji is too, Gaara dosn't sleep much to begin with. Habit." Shikamaru said, finishing off the sentence.

Kyuubi tugged on Itachi's sleeve, " Come on, lets at least rest. Try you two." The door shut silently and Sasuke sighed.

" He's right, we can't keep worring about where we are." Shikamaru muttered.

" You up for the work?" Sasuke asked, starting to walk to his door.

Shikamaru opened his door, " It involves the safety of my freinds. "

" True."

-----------------------------------------------------

Now, to say the least...okay. No.

She was pissed.

Kakashi winced as Ino's voice went three decibles over what it usualy sounded like when she yelled. He put a hand over his face and sighed, " Ino, you have to understand..."

" Understand? _Understand?!_ You threw the love of my life AND his freinds in a time loop?!" She snarled, shoving a hand into his chest.

" I didn't do anything!" Kakashi sighed, " Tsunade and Jiriya did it!"

" Oh now you blame it on the old people?!" Ino shouted.

" Old people?" Tsunade hissed, coming around the corner of the flower shop. Jirirya wasn't far behind her and they had a dozen lilies in each hand.

" YOU THREW THEM?!" Ino rounded on them and Jiriya looked like he was about to cry.

" What's going on?" Sakura asked, a boy way older than herself behind her.

" These MORONS threw them into a time loop!"

" Time loop?" The guy asked, looking around and coming to a conclusion that these people were insane already. " Hey babe, i'm gonna head out. Friday night?"

She nodded and waved him off, then turned back to her crazy town people. " You did what?"

" Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, Neji, Gaara, Sasuke, Naruto,Itachi and Kyuubi are in a time loop." Ino threw her hands up, " What the _hell_ are we suposed to do if they enter another one? They could be transported miles...no...countries away!"

" We took that risk because they were being targeted by the ghost." Tsunade stated.

" What ghost?" Sakura and Ino asked, " They never told us about no ghost."

Tsunade sighed, this would be a long conversation. " Sit down and listen good."

--------------------------------------------

Neji streched his arms over his head and let out a long yawn. Gaara, who was sitting beside him, looked down.

" Morning." Gaara smirked.

" Ah yea. I wonder what these people eat for breakfast." Neji sat up and sighed, " I can't belive I slept."

" It's a wonder you didn't snore." The red-head ducked a flying pillow and tackled the Hyuuga onto the bed. Neji blew a strand of hair from his face and smiled up at the boy.

Pale, thin fingers slide over Neji's cheek and tucked the stubborn strand behind his ear. " Did I ever apologize for how I reacted at your home?"

" Not verbaly." Neji bit his bottom lip, trying to repress a smile, " But you're not good a words...so how about a roundabout way?"

Gaara's eyes lite with mischeif as he lowered his mouth to Neji's and sank. Oh how he loved that mouth of his, Neji thought, wrapping his arms around the red-head's neck.

" HOLY HELL! MY VIRGIN EYES!" Kiba's outragous shriek made both boys jolt and tumble off the bed and onto the wood floor.

" Aw blast it Kiba!" Kyuubi growled from across the hall, " Don't go and shout things like that."

" Kyuubi, get back in bed." Itachi's voice mummbled, heavy with sleep. The red-head rolled his eyes and reatreated back into the room and attempted the deadly task of getting the Elder Uchiha out of bed.

Neji droped his head into his palms and sighed, " Even in the past we're constantly getting interuptions."

Gaara must have been thinking along the same lines because one nasty glare from him had Kiba bolting out of the room.

In Sasuke and Naruto's room, Sasuke had his shirt halfway on when the comotion down the hall started. He lifted a dark eyebrow and shrugged, not wanting to get caught in the middle.

Naruto rolled out of the bed and slumped to the bathroom. " It's too damn early."

" It's hardly 7." Sasuke snorted, following the boy into the bathroom. Blue eyes narrowed at his dark-haired friend.

" You're a morning person."

Sasuke smirked and dropped a kiss on the blonde's head, " You're cute in the morning, bad mood or not."

" Liar." Naruto muttered, cupping his hands under the water and splashing his face to finish waking himself up.

" I'm serious." Sasuke stated, sliding his arms around the youngers waist. He rested his chin on the boy's shoulder and met blue eyes in the mirror. " I know we'll make it through this."

Naruto smiled and turned his head to capture the dark-haired teens lips in a sweet kiss. He didn't know why, but everytime thier lips met, it was like an electric current was zipping through him. Sasuke had this abilty to melt every bone in his body, with just a kiss.

The blonde boy groaned, turning in the Uchiha's arms and fisting his hands in the other's shirt. Sasuke tilted his head, forcing his tounge deeper into the depths of his blonde's mouth. Naruto felt his back hit the wall, but he paid it no mind, only groaning as that talented mouth skimed his jawline and down his neck.

Blue eyes snapped open when a loud crash from thier room made Sasuke pull back. Their eyes met, then drifted to the doorway of the bathroom. Something had hit the otherside of the wall they were aginst.

Another crash was heard aginst the door.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and walked over to the door, throwing it open. There was noone there, just two shattered vases infront of the door and the wall. " What the hell was that?"

The door to thier room opened and Kyuubi and Itachi rushed in, Hinata after them, followed by Kiba, who had his hands over his eyes. Shikamaru just rolled his and Gaara and Neji followed after.

" What was the crash?" Kyuubi asked.

" That's what we're trying to figure out." Naruto muttered, grabing a shirt from the dresser he'd set them in last night, and pulled it on.

" It didn't get ya'll did it?" Neji asked, eyes scanning them for injuries.

" No. We were in the bathroom." Sasuke shrugged, bending down and starting to pick up the peices.

" In the bathroom." Gaara stated.

" Alone." Kiba added.

" Together." Shikamaru lifted an eyebrow, " Something you want to tell us boys?"

" Our sex life is none of you're concern." Sasuke snapped, tossing the glass into a trash can.

" What SEX LIFE?!" Naruto snarled, shoving the dark-haired teen over, " we don't have a sex life."

Dark eyes rolled and the younger Uchiha moved to the bathroom to grab a towel and dry up the mess. The door opened and Chris walked in.

" Did something happen? Abigal heard a crash, two infact." He stated, worry behind his eyes, " She wanted to make sure you were alright."

" We're fine." Itachi assured, " Where is the nearest place to get a job with small pay?"

Chris seemed puzzled, "Well...you'll work here of course."

" Oh." Kiba muttered.

" When will she need us?" Neji cut in with a smile.

" Well, she wants you to try on our clouths. Miss Hinata will wear Sara's clouths." Chris replied, waving to the stairs, " If you'll follow me."

" Who's Sara?" Hinata whispered as they followed the boy through the hall and down the stairs.

" You think thats..." Neji's jaw dropped as he walked into the foyer of the small inn. Abigail was smileing to a curly blonde-haired girl in a light blue dress. " It's her!"

Gaara claped a hand over his mouths and glared that the Hyuuga, " She dosn't know who we are here."

Neji smiled sheepishly.

Sasuke steped forward, " You have our clouths?"

" Why yes. Sara, these are my new guests." Abigail said, waving to the group of teens.

" Thier clouths are most peculiar." Sara giggled, blue eyes shining.

" You two might have the same eyes." Kiba snickered, elbowing Naruto in the arm. The blonde boy huffed and turned his head away. He didn't want to associate with a girl who was trying to kill his freinds. With a dog no less.

" Sara, you can't just leave Dorus out on the steps. Tie him up why don't you?" The male voice belonged the a very, very handsome boy. His hair was black, the opposite of Chris's dirty blonde. His clouths were less formal that his elder brothers, but still a nuetral color. " Oh. You have guests Abigail."

" Jordan. " Sara smiled wraping her arms around her other brothers waist. " You could have tied him up while you were out there."

" Sorry. Chris said Abigail had new guests. Cute ones too."

Kiba, Sasuke, Itachi, and Gaara's eyes narrowed and the steped to block the boys veiw of thier lovers. Shikamaru huffed, he felt so left out. " Can we just try on the cloths please?"

" Oh yes!" Abigail gasped, pulling out a few baskets of the stuff. " There's shirts, shoes and pants. Trunks for swimming in the lake."

" The lake?" Itachi asked, " How long has that lake been there?"

" Oh my boy, since this town was built. 30 years ago." Abigail's eyes sparkled, " I was but a young girl when we settled down here."

" Wow." Naruto muttered, " long time."

" Guess that means we have alot of work to do." Kyuubi sighed.

TBC

Angel: Sorry for the wait. This was at my grandmothers. Still no Gaara-Naruto past. I'm gonna get that on paper this weekend and post it up next week. I leave for my dad's house today, so i won't be at a computer till monday. SORRY! I reallllllllyyyyyy am. So, think of this as a filler chapter, with suspense.

Hope you enjoyed,

Blessed be,

Angel


	21. TWENTYONE

**Twenty One**

The lake didn't look much different from the one in thier world. More trees, a few people here and there. Rowboats out on the water, fishing poles hanging over the edges.

Naruto tugged at the brown shirt he was wearing. " It is too hot to be wearing this stuff!"

" Stop complaining." Kiba grummbled, " You're not the only one who is hot."

" Both of you hush." Kyuubi sighed, " We need to find the Miller house."

Itachi lifted a hand and pointed to the other side of the lake. Shikamaru groaned at having to _walk_ all the way over there. Sara ran over, Dorus at her heels.

" Do ya'll need a ride? Jordan brought the horses." She smiled, clasping her hands behind her back. Dorus barked and wagged his tail.

Neji hide behind Gaara and glared at the dog. Sasuke rolled his eyes. " It's just a dog."

" Yea, it's not even the one that's after us." Hinata smiled, " This is before the..."

Jordan walked up behind his sister and smiled, " Hello again. Where are ya'll headed?"

They all exchanged looks, then Sasuke stepped up, " You're house." Jordan lifted an eyebrow at that.

" Why our house?"

" It's hard to explain." Itachi muttered.

" We're not exactly sure why we're even in this town." Kyuubi stated, " We just...woke up on the side of the road. "

Sara gasped, " Were you kidnapped and pushed out of a car?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head, " Something like that." Sasuke elbowed him in that arm and Kiba rolled his eyes.

" We want to thank you're mother for letting us borrow the cloths." Sasuke said, patting the girl on the head. He heard Neji grummble about touching evil.

" Oh." She smiled, " Alright then. We'll take you, but be reeeaally quiet. Papa's sleeping around this time."

Hinata knelt down to the girls level, " We don't make much noise."

Gaara snorted, " That's a lie." Neji pinched him. "Ow!" Teal eyes narrowed at the Hyuuga. Kyuubi knocked both of them on the head before following Jordan and Sara to the three horses.

" One is Chris's, but he said he'd walk home." Jordan informed, " Two can fit on a horse."

" Which means four of us are walking." Kiba sighed, " Hinata has to ride on a horse. So, Neji, you know how to ride, you're her cousin."

Neji nodded and mounted the horse, pulling Hinata up behind him with a boost from Kiba. " Shikamaru and Naruto."

" I can walk." Naruto pouted, crossing his arms. Sasuke snorted and wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist and lifted him up.

" Get on the horse."

" No." The blonde snapped, " I can walk just fiiine!"

" Just get on the damn horse!" Sasuke snapped, eyes narrowed.

" Stop man-handling me! Can't you wait till we get back to the hotel?!" Naruto snapped, struggling aginst the younger Uchiha's hold.

" If you'd get on the stupid horse, we could get going!" Kyuubi hissed.

" I can WALK!" Naruto protested.

" I'm getting on with you Dobe." Sasuke hissed, making the blonde stop struggling and get on the horse. Shikamaru grummbled. " I thought I was getting on with him."

" Suck it up and walk." Kiba laughed and slapped him on the back, " Be a man Shikamaru. The two straight guys get to show them how to walk strong."

" Excuse me?" Gaara growled, making Kiba 'eep' and back away slowly.

Jordan chuckled, " Why don't you just take turns. It a 10 miniute walk...trot." He helped his sister on behind him as Sasuke got on infront of Naruto. The blonde grabed hold of the Uchiha and they started off down the road.

Abigail waved to them as they passed up the Inn, telling them not to come in too late.

" She sounds like Iruka." Naruto snorted.

" So?" Gaara snorted, " You miss that?"

Blue eyes lowered, " Don't you miss your home?"

The red-head snorted. " Not likely."

Neji's horse pulled up on the left side of where Itachi, Kyuubi, Shikamaru, Gaara and Kiba were walking, while Sasuke and Naruto were on the right.

" I didn't think time loops exsisted." Neji sighed, " I didn't know you could be thrown back in time."

" Neither did we." Shikamaru snorted, " But here we are."

" Now might be a good time to hear what the hell happened between you two." Sasuke stated, glancing back at Naruto. " You keep putting it off."

" There's a reason for that." Gaara snapped, " We'll tell you when we're good and ready."

-------------------------------------------------------------

They returned to the Inn by sundown. The Miller family truly was a normal family. Marissa Miller was a loving mother, who adored Sara.

Jordan seemed to favor books, judging by the shelves of them in his room. Dorus never came in the house, their father, Gerald Miller, forbade it.

Hinata didn't like him much. He seemed to think she looked weak, which ment that Naruto and Gaara had to hold Kiba and Neji back. Naruto yawned and fell back on the bed, stretching out his arms.

" It has been a looong day."

" And we didn't find anything." Sasuke grummbled, pulling off his shirt and sitting next to the boy. " All we found out about the Millers is that they're a normal family."

" With an asshole of a father." Naruto snorted, rolling onto his side to face the dark-haired teen. " What did you think of him?"

" I think he murdered his family." Sasuke stated rolling his shoulders. " But that dosn't explain why Sara wants to kill me and Neji."

" They're trying to trigger our inner demons." Naruto shrugged, " I thought Neji already told you."

" Yea, but you didn't tell us about these...demons of yours." Sasuke growled, eyes narrowing at the blonde boy. " It would be nice if you two got over this wall and told us what the hell is going on."

" We're not ready to tell you!" Naruto snarled, sitting up only to be pinned to the bed, arms above his head, by Sasuke.

" I'm tired of the secrets! Of the hiding!" The Uchiha snapped, face hovering above the blondes. Those blue eyes closed slowly.

" And what about your secrets?"

Coal eyes widened. " What are you..."

" You and Neji hold secrets just as worse as Gaara and mine." Naruto whispered. " I'll tell you if you tell me."

Sasuke nodded and sat next to the blonde. " Deal."

Naruto sat cross-legged infront of the Uchiha and watched him with attentive blue eyes. " Go on."

The dark-haired boy sat back aginst the headboard of the bed and sighed, " About 4 years ago, I was dating this guy. You can say, he's the reason I was a total asshole the first few weeks here. I was one ever since..."

" What happened?"

" My story isn't all that bad, but his name was Sai." Sasuke muttered, rubbing the bridge of his nose. " I met him in middle school and by highschool, we were messing around in some pretty bad stuff."

Naruto sent him a cauitious look. " Bad as in...drugs and stuff?"

Dark eyes closed, " Yea. Drugs and stuff."

" You're joking."

" No. I'm not. " Sasuke said, " We got into some trouble and my dad found out about it. Itachi tried to cover for me, but it didn't work. Sai got away though. I was in a center for two years. When I got out, Itachi told me that Sai skipped town. Then I met Neji, who hated his family as much as I hated Sai. "

" That bastard!" Naruto gasped, " Did you..."

" Love him? " The Uchiha chuckled, " I thought I did. But when he didn't even take me with him, I knew I didn't. I told you didn't I? That I hurt people just by walking out a door? Well, I lost alot of freinds because of Sai. I walked out of that door behind him."

Naruto leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. " You shouldn't have followed."

Coal eyes lowered, " I know." he pushed the younger boy off of him and stared him straight in the eyes. " It's your turn."

Naruto nodded, " A deals a deal. Well, " He fidgited with his fingers and shifted his eyes to the window. " I'm a demon."

" What?"

" Well, I mean, there's on inside me...but i'm not sure if it's there or not anymore. Kyuubi kept telling me that it didn't exsist. I belived him. I didn't even know how a demon could be inside me."

" How do you put a demon into a kid?" Sasuke asked, a headache was brewing. Demons? Ghosts? Why did his parents want to come down here again?

" I dunno. My dad died after he did it. I don't feel any different, but I guess Sara knows that it's inside me." Naruto shrugged, " I didn't think about it much when I was a kid."

" Well?"

" Well, about 10 years ago, when were we all seven, they were planning to remodel the town, you know, spruce it up abit for tourists. I met this really great kid around my age at the feed store. He was alot of fun to play with and this was when Gaara wasn't here. He came around about 5 years ago. He was just here for the summer and his family was staying at an Inn...actually. This inn." He grinned, " we were like, best freinds. Kiba got jealous and Shikamaru was too busy watching Ino at the flower shop."

" I thought the flower shop was on the other end of town."

" It is now. Ino's mom opened a new one." His eyes sadened, " well, it was nearing the end of the summer and me, Kiba and Shikamaru all snuck out to go swiming in the lake. By the time we got to the hotel to pick up the new kid, these motorbikes pulled up. The guys got off and asked if we were lost. We said no and tried to get to the hotel to wake the landlady. The leader grabbed Kiba and covered his mouth. Shikamaru tried to scream as well, but another one grabbed him. I tried to run, but another guy caught me. I was scared to death, and tried hard to get away. They threw me aginst a wall and I was out cold. My body felt really hot and something was scratching aginst my concious. I woke up and Shikamaru was shaking me. Kiba was staring at me like i'd done something really bad, and when I opened my eyes, things were catching on fire. "

He wraped his arms around his drawn up knees and stared at the bed sheets, rocking back and forth, " People were screaming and running away. The guys on the bikes were gone. I sat up and Shikamaru was pulling at my arm, telling me to come on. Kiba was telling him to leave me. I didn't find out till after we'd escaped why Kiba had wanted to leave me behind." His eyes closed, " _I _was the one who started the fire. _I _didn't even know what I was doing. They told me that I'd woken up and had red eyes, I killed those guys and threw, i friken' _threw_ one of thier bikes into a house, hitting a pole and sparking off the houses. I never saw the kid again and the only person that they found alive in the mess was Kyuubi."

" Wait...Kyuubi isn't your brother?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto lifted an eyebrow, " Yea, they tested him. But he had some kind of amnesia. His bloodline matched mine then Iruka and Kakashi adopted us."

" So...Kyuubi was just...found after the fire?"

" Yea. I lost one of my best freinds in that fire...but why would Sara want our demons? Demon's just dystroy things."

" We'll never know until we find out what happened to the Millers." Sasuke muttered. He was trying to take all this in. It didn't really mean Naruto had a demon in him, just an alter ego.

Yea. An alter ego that could hurl a motorcyle.

" I told you, you'd hate me after I told you." The blonde muttered letting go of his legs so he could stand up. " I'll leave." He stood up.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, grabbed the blonde's arm and pulled him back to the bed. He pinned him again, for the second time that evening and crushed thier lips together.

Naruto groaned into the kiss and slide his arms around the Uchiha's neck. Sasuke broke the kiss and kimmed his lips down a tan neck. " If you think, for one second, that I hate you." He bite down on the boys shoulder and the blonde boy gasped. " You better think again."

" A-alright.."

Sasuke smirked aginst the youngers neck and slide a smooth palm under that brown shirt he hated so much. " Ah. There's no way you're getting out of this."

Blue eyes widened, " What?' He squeaked. " Get out of what?"

Coal eyes softened as Sasuke straddled the blondes hips and brushed thier lips together. " I need you." He whispered, using his other hand to brush aginst the boys cheek. " I'd do anything to stay with you."

" But you leave at the end of the summer..." Naruto muttered.

Sasuke kissed him again, sliding the blondes shirt up his chest and over his head. He followed with his own and growled in approval. The boy was beautiful, the sun had played evenly over Naruto.

" We have until then." The Uchiha muttered.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and kissed it. " I'm not ready."

Sasuke nodded, " Yea. I kinda figured you'd say that."

Naruto smiled and kissed his cheek. " Lets just get some sleep okay?" The Uchiha nodded, gathered the boy up in his arms and pulled the covers over them.

In the far corner of the room, watching with alert coal eyes, a young boy smile, turned and disapeared into the wall that lead to Gaara and Neji's room.

_To Be continued..._

Angel: Whoa. o.O Intense chapter. Was it good? Bad? I'm starting to think this story is getting boring! Which is bad, because i'm trying really hard for it not to be! Tell me what you think please! Next is Gaara's story and some much awaited horror.

Hope you enjoyed,

Angel


	22. TWENTYTWO

**Twenty-Two**

Neji was lulled by the soft sound of a running water from the bathroom. He rested his head aginst the headboard and watched the sky grow darker outside the window.

To be honest, he was very worried.

Gaara had been very quiet since they'd gotten to the bedroom. He'd gruffly said he'd be in the shower, then slamed the door shut.

It made him feel as though the red-head was thinking over everything. He was sure Sasuke had found someway to convince Naruto to spill his past. The Hyuuga winced, at the cost of Sasuke revealing his own.

Sasuke and himself had been through alot, trying to get out of Sai's grasp after Sasuke had been release. The bastard had all the nerve to return and try to win Sasuke back. Silver eyes closed, but by then, Sasuke had been a stone cold prick.

" Something wrong?" Gaara's voice drifted over and into Neji's thoughts, making his turn his head slowly. The red-head was dressed in a pair of boxers and a towel around his shoulders.

" I should be asking you that." Neji sat up and gave a small smile, " I'm fine."

" I needed time to think."

" I figured." Neji chuckled, " You think alot. Is that why you don't talk much?"

Gaara smirked and took a seat next to the Hyuuga, he tilted the boys chin and kissed his softly, " I like watching you."

White eyes blinked and he blushed, pushing the red-heads hand away. " God, that's embarassing."

Green eyes flashed with mischief, " Not quite as embarassing as what I was thinking..."

Neji laughed, " Your worse than Sasuke."

A non exsistant eyebrow lifted, " Sasukes a pervert?"

" On his good days." Neji winked, " I'm sure Naruto will find out sooner or later."

Gaara chuckled, slide under the covers and blew out the lamp by the bed. Neji climbed in next to him and tried not to sigh. He'd almost hoped that Gaara would...

" My mom died giving birth to me."

Neji's eyes shot open as he turned into his side and stared at the teen. " W-what?"

Green eyes stayed locked on the ceiling. " My mom died giving birth to me. Thats why my dad beats me. He says it's my fault that she died."

Neji put a hand on the red-heads arm, a silent sorry and encouragment to go on.

" I didn't find out till I moved here that my father had done something to her. Temari and Kankuro had been discussing it in the kitchen. She said that my father had done some experiments on my fetus. To make a super-human from birth. You know, since injecting it into a human wasn't working."

" You look fine to me..."

Gaara put a hand on his chest. " You can't see it on the outside. It's inside me. It _moves_ inside me, trying to get out. "

" The demon Sara's after?" Neji asked.

He nodded, " Yea. The experiment went wrong. Instead of making me stronger and smarter, it created...another being."

Silver eyes widened slowly, but he didn't say anything.

Those eyes finally met Neji's. " Whatever she wants with our demons, has something to do with Jordan's murder. "

Neji's eyebrows scrunched together, " But why kill me and Sasuke?"

" You were there, You two are the triggers." Gaara's hand met the Hyuuga's cheek and slide his fingers through his hair. " If the thing that is most precious to us is dystroyed, we would have no reason to go on. The demon would take over our bodies and kill everything in it's path."

Neji's hand covered the one on his cheek. " So in other words, your the lock and i'm the key?"

Gaara chuckled, " Yea."

" I like the sound of that..."

The red-head growled softly and rolled ontop of the Hyuuga. Neji's arms slide around his neck and thier lips met with equal frenzy. Hands met bare flesh and nails scored Gaara's shoulders.

Neji groaned softly as Gaara's talented mouth drifted down his chest, closeing his eyes. When he opened them again, something ice cold raced down his spine.

Sensing the change, Gaara lifted his head and studied the teens face.

Neji was staring wide-eyed at the wall behind them. He glanced back and a chill passed through him.

A boy was standing aginst the wall, watching the exchanged silently. Coal eyes driffted from Neji to Gaara then back again.

Narrowing his eyes, Gaara sat back on his heels. " Great. More ghosts."

_" Sorry."_ The boy muttered, a soft smile drifting over his face, " _I'm just here to make sure you find out the truth behind the murder. " _he rolled his eyes and jabbed a thumb at the wall behind him, " _I'd have told those two morons, but it seems I grew up and decided to let my hormones run my brain."_

Neji almost, almost, started laughing.

" Wait...what do you mean 'I'?" Gaara asked.

Neji sat up and blinked, " Wait...you can't be..." he shook his head, " It's impossiable..."

" _Look out the window. You'll find one connection to the murder."_ And with that, he dissapeared.

-----------------------------------------

Neji couldn't seem to catch his breath. They had just talked...conversed...held a conversation...with a ghost?!

No, that wasn't right.

If his theroy was right, then that was no ghost...

" Neji?" Gaara's voice snapped him from his thoughts once again.

" Yea?"

" Should we look out the window?"

Neji nodded and got out of the bed. Gaara followed him to the window and they both peered out. The moon casted an eerie glow over the street, the lake smooth as glass.

" There." Neji whispered, pointing to two running figures along the lake side.

Gaara's eyes narrowed further, trying to identify the two teenagers. " It's Jordan and Chris."

Neji gasped, " What are they doing out this late?"

Green eyes narrowed as he pulled Neji back into the room. " I don't know. But we're going to find out, first thing in the morning."

Neji rolled his eyes. " Lazy."

The red-head smirked and spun the Hyuuga into his arms, " That's me."

TBC

Angel: Yes, it's short. And I'm very sorry. I just got a whole bunch of new ideas for the story. Also, I'm working on my other stories. I should have a few updates (hopefully) this week. We've been moving and settling into my grandmothers house, so i've been very busy and distracted. Writing a story while going through a stressful move would mean a bad update, which equal dissapointed fans.

And I don't like that.

I hope you enjoyed, With the new ideas i've gotten, this story is about to take one hell of a rollar coaster ride.I also havn't mentioned Neji's past for a reason. Prepare for gore and some subjects that may be offensive to some people. I won't tell you what they arm, it'll spoil the whole story line, but if it insultes you, I apologize in advance.

Blessed Be,

Angel


	23. TWENTYTHREE

Twenty-Three

Dawn came quickly for the Miller house hold. Jordan, who was up and dragging his feet around the kitchen, watched as his older brother readied for work. Sara was dressing for school and his mother had left hours ago for the early market.

Chris's hazel eyes lifted to meet the dark ones staring at him. " Need something?"

Jordan shook his head, " Not at all."

" Liar."

" You know me well." The dark-haired teen whooshed a dishcloth at him. " Go to work. Last thing we need is father waking up and seeing you moping around the house."

Chris nodded, grabbed his jacket, slipped on his shoes and hurried out the door. Dark eyes followed his brother out to the dirt road. It looked as though he was walking today.

Which ment Jordan was taking the horse again.

Slipping the morning dishes into a cabinet, He set the dishrag on the counter and started up the stairs. For years...and year...he had been waiting patiently. Now was the time.

Maybe this time...it would work.

And they could be together.

-----------------------------

" Are you serious?" Naruto gasped, leaning forward in his seat, almost toppling it over. Gaara scowled at the blonde. He said it didn't he? Hadn't the idiot realized that here, it was hard to JOKE around.

" Yes. We're serious." Neji snapped, " We saw them last night, out by the lake."

" You think they're up to something?" Kyuubi asked, poking at his eggs.

" They're were sneaking out in the middle of the night." Sasuke snorted, " I wonder what ELSE they could have been doing? Yes, they were up to something."

" Don't get cocky." Kiba sighed, " We should be trying to figure all this out."

Hinata nodded in agreement as everyone gave the Inuzuka odd looks. " That's pretty smart coming from you." Shikamaru snorted, pulling out a smoke and lighting it up. Kiba thew bread at the lazy boy, who just kept smoking.

Heavy footfalls signaled them to Itachi's arrival. His nose was burried in a book with a black cover. Kyuubi blinked, " What's that?"

Itachi took a seat beside the red-head and shut the book slowly. " A book on myths and legands."

Naruto groaned and beat his head aginst the table. " Let me guess...we're dealing with ghosts? Dead dogs, the list goes on."

Dark eyes rolled, " No, but I found an interesting fact about Time Loops."

" Like?" Gaara asked.

" Like, " Itachi began, catching the attention of everyone at the table. " A time loop isn't just a portal to a different time."

" Have you looked around?" Kiba asked, " We're in a differnt TIME."

" Yes, but, Why this time? "

Sasuke lifted and eyebrow, " Time Loops are usally found near places that...are cursed to repeat...Oh shit."

Itachi nodded, " Oh Shit is right."

" What does that mean?" Naruto asked, glancing around.

Shikamaru blew out a puff of smoke, " It means, That this time loop was created during the Miller's murders. When history is so deadly, that someone curses the day...it creates a Time Loop. Where as..these people..this famlily..is cursed for this time to repeat over and over and over."

" Forever?" Hinata whispered, her voice shakey.

The lazy boy nodded.

" But." Itachi interupted again, " Time Loops can be dystroyed when what was taken is replaced in the current time. Or...when a demon with incrediable powers, is release around the entrance and dystroys it."

" But...why would Sara want to dystroy it...instead of replacing what was taken?" Kyuubi asked, eyes pained, " Why would she want to dystroy the past..instead of fixing it?"

Sasuke sighed, " Because she dosn't want it to be returned. Whatever was taken...shouldn't have even been with the owner in the first place."

" This is making my head hurt." Kiba muttered.

Naruto nodded and felt Sasuke's hand slide onto his thigh, giving it a reasuring squeeze.

" I'm guessing..our job is to find out what the hell's going on?" Neji asked with a heavy sigh. " Without getting murdered."

" Right." Itachi nodded, " Glad we got that figured out."

" That makes it _worse_. Not better." Gaara snorted.

" It's all we have." Hinata whispered.

The group finished eating in silence, Chris gathered up their plates and went to wash them. Gaara watched him silently before turning to the others. " We start with the Miller brothers."

They all nodded in agreement.

-----------------------------

Sasuke watched silently as Naruto and Kiba spashed around in the shallow end of the lake. He had been iffy at first about letting his blonde into a lake that nearly drowned him.

But Neji and Gaara had talked him into it. Saying...at least let the kids have fun.

That got a reaction out of the idiots. Hinata had just giggled and took a seat next to Sasuke.

She fiddled with the ends of her hair, then glanced at Sasuke. " Sasuke?"

" Hn?"

" I think I should tell you something imortant." She whispered, leaning forward. " I wasn't sure if it would information that you'd need anytime soon...it seemed trivial at the time..."

His dark eyes pinned her with a stare that demanded truth and results. Fighting down the urge to break out old habits and stuttering like a nervous school-girl, she stared back.

Statisfied that she didn't back down, he nodded for her to continue.

Her fingers pressed together. " Neji and Gaara said they saw Jordan and Chris out by the lake."

" Yea. so?"

" I think...they arn't ploting anything." She stated, swallowing the fear. " Sasuke...I think they're lovers."

-------------------------------------

Darkness.

It awaited him at the end. He just knew it.

But for him...he'd welcome Hell itself, he'd face the wrath of God, he's face anything, _anything_ to be with him. His life was sitting in a chair, wraped up in a blanket and buried nose-deep in a large book. His heart would take no other. His body reacted to no one else.

So what if loving another guy was a sin?

It was his sin.

Their secret.

His eyes narrowed as a large man went and sat beside the curled boy. He hated that man with a passion. Even more so now...than ever.

In a second, he came to a snap decition...one that would cose him dearly.

But didn't he say he's welcome the darkness?

_To be continued..._

Ugh. It's short again.

But hot DAMN. I have ideas. They slaped me in the face along with my best friend, who wouldn't stop bugging me about posting a new chapter.

I found the motivation...and here it is.

Soon to be...limes. Those wonderful green fruit. I can't write lemons. Sorry...but i'll start practicing. So for now, you deal with limes. Now...THOSE i'm good out. -wink wink-

I hope you all enjoyed!

Blessed be,

Angel


	24. TWENTYFOUR

TWENTY-FOUR

"That's the stupidest thing you've ever come up with!" Neji hissed, glaring at the dark-haired teen. Sasuke's eyes narrowed right back, fist clenching.

" I didn't come up with it."

Gaara blinked, " Who did?"

" Hinata." Naruto whispered, pointing to the shy girl, who was laughing as Kiba got mud thrown at him by a small boy.

" _Hinata?_" Kyuubi gasped, throwing himself into the conversation. " How did she come up with that?"

Sasuke's eyes drifted over to the girl. " I have no idea. "

" She's always been sensitive to things." Neji whispered, " She has too kind a heart to not focus on the problems of others."

" Problems?" Itachi asked.

" Umm..Hello." Gaara snorted, " They arn't exactly friends. They're _brothers_."

" That shouldn't matter." Naruto huffed.

" It would matter to the rest of the family." Neji snapped.

" But which member of the family found out first?" Shikamaru joined in, steping onto the front porch of the Inn and taking a seat next to Kyuubi. They all remained silent as Kiba and Hinata walked back over, the dog-boy covered in mud and sulking like a child.

Hinata stared around the group. " So...?"

" We should follow them." Itachi stated firmly, " Watch the house, when they leave, follow them."

" I agree." Kyuubi put in, " But who's brave enough to go watch two brothers screw each other?"

Everyone looked the person sitting next to them, then looked away.

" I'll go." Sasuke sighed, standing up and dusting off his pants, " We don't have to watch them 'screw' Kyuubi, after a kiss, we'll know the truth and we can work from there."

" Then I'll go too." Naruto said, joining Sasuke in the standing position. " Do you know what time you saw them?"

Gaara shrugged, " I dunno. They don't exactly have digital clocks here..."

" Ah. Well...we'll just wait then." Sasuke sighed, strolling out of the room, Naruto in pursuit.

Kyuubi sighed and felt Itachi slide an arm around his waist. " They'll be fine."

" I hope so..."

------------------------------

It had become a ritual between the two of them. Something neither wanted to stop. Aware of the repercussions...aware that thier entire world could crumble if anyone found out. It was near midnight when he heard the soft footsteps leading to his bedroom door.

After years of living in the same room, thier mother deemed them old enough to move apart. They didn't think so.

He would never be brave enough to tell his younger brother that he could get lost in the dark depths of his eyes. That the cocky smirk he gave to people...made his heart stutter.

" Chris?" Jordan whispered, creaking the door open slightly.

Chris sat up slowly in his bed, dirty blone hair falling into his eyes. " Yes?"

The dark-haired teen smiled and slide all the way into the room. " Feel up for a walk?"

Hazel eyes softened, " Arn't I always?" He took Jordan's hand as it was extended twords him, leading him to the window and climbing down.

They snuck around the house, through the thick pasture and twoards the edge of the lake, far, far from thier home. Chris smiled as Jordan spun him in a circle and into his arms. Older that he was, Jordan had shot up in height over the years, standing a few inches above himself.

" You constantly treat me like i'm a woman." Chris muttered, eyes sobering slightly.

Jordan blinked down at him before pressing their foreheads together. " You know very well I'd take no other. " He grimced, " The mere _thought_ of me being with a woman is stomach wretching."

Chris let out a laugh, one that always made Jordan's body warm and his heart light. He had been the only one to get that laugh out of him. Except for that Naruto kid at the Inn back in town. Strange those newcomers...

His eyes drifted back into the living world to see hazel looking up at him. Those blue-gray eyes could stop his heart dead in his chest.

" Jordan?"

" Hmm?"

" Kiss me?"

Dark eyes softened as Jordan bent his head forward slowly and brushed thier lips together. Ah. Three years of this and that shock that riped through his sense never went away. Chris let out a whimper before the younger boy pressed them more harshly together.

They fit together so _well_. Chris tasted so _good._ How could something so _wrong_, feel so very _right?_ To know that the one person that understands you more than anything in the world, was your own brother. To be able to slowly lower him to the ground, running your hands down his sides.

Jordan moved from the older boys lips, to his cheek, then down to the slim, pale neck. Chris gasped, hands moving to clutch at the dark-haried boys arms.

The heat was too much. Too intense.

His instincts were sending him into autopiliot. Sending his fingers and lips to place formerly forbidden to him. That creamy chest that he only saw on swim days, was now bare to his hungry eyes. Long legs twined with his own as the friction grew to new lengths. The heat spreading throughout both bodies.

" Chris..." Jordan lifted his head from it's spot between pale spread legs.

Glazed hazel eyes met hungry black. " Yes...?"

Jordan pressed a soft kiss to the inside of his brothers thigh, his eyes closing slowly, then reopening to gaze at the fragile boy before him. " You'll let me make love to you now?"

The light-haired teen let out a rush of air, tears filling his eyes slowly. " Yes...Oh God...yes..."

Those dark eyes darkened further before plunging into the fobidden.

-------------------------------

They had followed every move, heard every word, every sigh. Naruto was wraped tightly in Sasuke's arms as the sta silently behind a tree. It had gotten rather dark, except for the moon high above them.

" It's almost sad..." Naruto whispered, sighing slighly as Sasuke's thumb ran up and down the side of his neck. Even though Jordan and Chris were practically have sex not 20 feet away, the easy intamicy that came when Sasuke held him never diminished.

" How so?" Sasuke asked, keeping his voice low and beside the blonde's ear.

" To have to hide love." Azure eyes sadened, " Locking it away during the day and only able to conjur it by night."

The young Uchiha pressed a kiss under the blondes ear. " Love is a bond that takes so long to form, but can break in an instant. Like cutting paper with scissors."

Naruto's grip tightened on the arms wrapped around him. The danger of being here was once again rearing its head up. To know that the fate of their furture rested in the hands of those two boys in the grass. The fear that if something goes wrong, they could be stuck in this reality forever. Doomed to repeat the Millers last days for enternity.

" I'm scared." Naruto muttered.

" So am I." Sasuke agreed, tightening his arms. " I'd go crazy without you."

" And I without you."

A sharp gasp was heard. It reverbeated through the area, only caught by Naruto's sharp ears. It wasn't heard by the two lovers in front of them. But rather from the left.

The direction of the Miller house.

Sasuke felt the boy in his arms tense up. " What is..."

" Someone else is here." Naruto hissed, eyes wide. The grass to the left started to move. Whoever it was, was short.

" _No!"_ Sasuke chocked out.

" Oh God.." Naruto started paniking, scrambling up, careful not to disturb the two boys.

Sasuke pulled him behind the tree fully, peering out as the youngest of the Miller siblings broke through the pature and hit the stairs of the house.

_To Be Continued..._

Okay. Who's mad at me now? lol

I finally posted it! I've been working on it for soooo long. Piecing all the scenes together in my head. The Sasu/naru lemon is coming soon as well as the climax of the story.

I'm so excited to finally know how this is going to end. I started this fic off as just a top-of-my-head thing. Look how great it's become. I'm so happy.

I hope you all enjoyed!

Stay tuned for more chapter updates for stories you've been waiting for!

Blessed Be,

Angel


	25. TWENTYFIVE

TWENTYFIVE

" Not good!" Naruto hissed, eyes shooting to the oblivious lovers laying in the grass. His heart was beating a mile a minute as Sara's shrill cry rang through the night air. Sasuke's body tensed as he drew Naruto behind the tree.

Jordan heard the scream first, eyes going wide. " SHIT!"

" What?" Chris whispered.

" Sara." Jordan growled, throwing Chris his cloths before scrambling up to his feet. He drew on his pants and forgot thier shoes as they raced to the house.

" We need to..." Naruto began but when the first male cry rang out through the air, he winced. Sasuke held him back before he could sprint after them. He knew by instinct that the blonde boy would go to the rescue...but they couldn't interfere.

There job was to return what was lost.

Not to disrupt the past.

Azure eyes became liquid pools as he burried his face further into Sasuke's shirt. The young Uchiha was as tense as the tree they were hiding behind.

It hurt to hear those cries.

" Damn. And there's no way to contact the others..." Sasuke hissed. He hated this. His blonde lover was crying in his arms...while Jordans was being tortured.

He _hated_ being useless.

-------------------------------

" You think they're okay?" Kyuubi whispered, eyes worried as Itachi stroked his hands. Hinata was worse for wear. Kiba was trying to keep her from shaking and Neji felt utterly useless. If he was correct, according to the story...this was the night before Chris had been found under the Miller docks...

Oh God.

" We need to..."

" No." Gaara whispered.

" No?!" Hinata snarled, her shy side thrown to the wind, " Something..."

" We can't interfere with the past." Shikamaru stated firmly, " It'll only make the future change. If we save one of them...one of our elders may dissapear. Or worse..something in _our_ pasts could be erased or changed."

Kiba held Hinata closer and she burried her face in his neck.

" I'm sure Sasuke knows that as well." Itachi muttered, " He would have had to stop Naruto from jumping to help."

" Poor Naruto..." Kyuubi whispered, hugging himself, " He hates pain."

" We all do." Gaara stated, eyes lowered, " but right now, we need to figure out what role Naruto and my demons take in this world."

" Demons have the power to stop time or create it." Kyuubi said, lifting his eyes to look at the people around the room. " She forgot one thing. Demons can't stop a time rip that was created by the ripper"

" Why not?" Kiba asked.

" Because it's only fair. If she wants her last days to stop being replayed...she needs to return what was stolen."

" Wait..." Hinata's head shot up.

" What?" Neji asked.

" Stolen...no..no!" She shot out of her seat, startling them all, " This has _nothing_ to do with Chris and Jordan being lovers!"

" What...your not making sense Hinata." Kyuubi sighed.

" Them being lovers only made the situation _worse!_ Chris wasn't murdered just because they were lovers." She looked around the room, they still looked confused. " Ghost Sara was looking for a demon. She wasn't certian as to which one she was looking for, so she went after both Naruto _and_ Gaara. And knowing that their weak spots are their lovers, she went after Neji and Sasuke. "

" Still not following..." Kiba muttered.

Hinata sent him a glare and he put his hands up. She drew in a deep breath, " We're here to put back what was stolen." Her eyes closed, " Chris was murdered because he had something inside him...a demon."

Kyuubi choked on the water he was drinking. " What?!"

" Once the family found out...they sent Sara to find out what he was doing, tonight he must have done something...so they murdered him. The demon had no body to return to...so it took refuge in the future. In the womb of a young woman, who gave birth to a blonde boy."

" Oh _God_." Itachi groaned.

" Naruto's demon is the key to stoping this time loop once and for all." Hinata said, eyes watering up, " Sara must have been supportive of the demon, but not of the love, so she ratted them out. And in return..the demon cursed her to repeat death over and over...untill she replaced what was taken from not only her..but from Jordan as well."

" Sasuke and Naruto are reincarnated..." Shikamaru sighed, pulling out a ciggerate and taking a deep drag. " Fucking troublesome."

" But I don't get it..." Neji whispered, " No one knows where Jordan went after his mother and sister were killed. Nor the father..."

" Maybe...we need to find that room." Kyuubi stated.

" How..it's in.." Gaara lifted an eyebrow.

" We need to contact Ino..." Itachi gasped, " Shikamaru! Go to sleep!"

" How the hell..." The last thing Shikamaru remember was a pale fist before he blacked out.

-------------------------------

She was so worried about them. Her heart ached for him to return to her...

A time loop? How could Tsunade and Jiriya do something that dangerous..and with Hinata in tow! The impact could have killed all of them.

Oh man...what if they were all dead right now?!

Her blue eyes slide closed slowly, ears trying to drown out Sakura's loud snoring. For the last couple of days, since they had dissapeared, her dreams had not at all been pleasent. Screams...blood...a cruel horrid snouted face. Dark red eyes...blood red eyes.

A stairway...?

Her face scrunched up slightly, her dreamself not liking the smell. She looked back...an open doorway...and a black-sheeted bed. Now where...

She wanted to head back, but an invisiable hand was leading her further and further into the black abyss below. The cold was not what sent chills up her spine...

It was the dark figure standing on the candl-lite side of the room she entered. A dark-haired boy, chained to a wall, blood driping down his body.

Bones were sticking out of the wrong places...arms and legs cut open. Oh God...she wouldn't dare look between his naked legs. It was too cruel...

Who would commit such an act?

She stiffled a gasp as dark, unseeing eyes looked right to her. Inside her...

" _Find me_..._please..._"

Her head shook in a 'no'. His eyes softened.

" _Do not be afraid. You're friends are safe...but the demon..."_

" Talking to yourself again boy?!" The large man that stepped infront of her helf the tools needed to inflict more of what was already on the boy's body.

This man...

His own _father?!_

Those unseeing eyes refocused on her, _" FIND ME! In my room!_"

A blood-curdling scream that echoed through the cold cellar pulled out through her throat. Ino shot up, hands on her sweaty face, eyes wide.

Sakura was by her beside in an instant and Tsunade and Mikoto were called in.

" Honey..." Mikoto placed a hand to her forehead. " You're burning up!"

Ino's hands shot out to grasp Tsunade's shirt. " Where is Jordan's room?!"

Tsunade's brown eyes looked puzzled, " It's Sasuke's new room...why?"

Ino scrambled out of bed, raced down the hall and threw open the door to Sasuke's room. It looked innocent enought...her eyes raced around before turning to the three women behind her. If she didn't explain soon, they'd throw her into a mental house.

" We're looking for a hidden door. " She said in a rush, " Something big is happening in that time loop. And it's about to get realy ugly."

" What...?"

Ino's blue eyes pained, " Sasuke may be in trouble."

_To Be Continued..._

Happy Valentine's Day everyone.

I wrote this ALL today. As a gift to my wonderful, loyal fans who should have murdered me weeks ago for not updating sooner.

But think...this is so much better than what I was thinking of last month.

Hope you enjoyed,

Blessed be,

Angel


	26. TWENTYSIX

TWENTYSIX

The house was too far away for thier liking. 

The windows dark, lifeless and the wind howling in thier ears as they rushed down the dirt road. Itachi was in the lead, Kyuubi not far behind. Kiba had been ordered to stay behind with Hinata and Shikamaru, in case Shikamaru woke up with good news.

Before they knew it, rain began to fall on them, drenching thier cloths and making the road more difficult to run on. Neji stumbled a few times, only to righted by Gaara.

" Kyuubi!" Naruto's voice cut through the pouring rain and in the distance, standing behind a tree, was Sasuke and Naruto. They met up with the two teens, and despite being under a large tree, the two boys were just as soaked as they were.

" What's going on?" Gaara hissed, eyeing the house.

" Sara caught them in the medow!" Sasuke shouted, " They ran back to the house and we already heard Chris..."

" We need to return the demon!" Itachi called, trying to talk over the wind and rain. " Sara angered it and was forced to repeat their last days, Chris had the demon that's inside Naruto!"

" So we're..." Sasuke began, mouth droping open.

Neji nodded, " You're the reincarnations of Chris and Jordan!"

" Shikamaru's tring to contact Ino so they can find the room in the story!" Kyuubi said, " It won't be easy, but we NEED to get into the house without the Miller's knowing!"

Black and Blue eyes narrowed, " Then that's what we'll do."

--------------------------------------

" It's no use!" Sakura shouted, beating her fist again the wall behind Sasuke's dresser. " There's nothing here."

Ino kept patting at the closet walls, " There had to be, I am _not_ giving up. Our friends lives are on the line, far out of our reach. If this is the only way we can get through, then that's where..." Her fingers brushed over a bump in the wall. She picked up the hammer Fugaku had given her and swung it into the wood.

It splintered and cracked, reveling an empty space in the wall. Her breath caught in her throat. " I found it! Holy SHIT!" She fell back on her ass, Sakura had rushed to join her, only to scream as well.

Dark red eyes peered at them through the hole, bloodlust heavy and ready to kill at any given moment. Whatever it was started growling, then barking madly, trying to get through the small hole. Sakura whimpered beside her, the second hammer in her left hand. Tsunade and Mikoto froze on the other side of the room, both thier eyes on the trembling girls.

Ino's blue eyes narrowed, " For Sasuke and Naruto?" She glanced at Sakura, who, after eyeing the barking beast nodded in determination.

" For Sasuke and Naruto."

Ino grabbed yet another spare hammer, then threw her first one into the old wood. It crumbled down, letting loose the largest black animal they had ever seen. Teeth poking out of the mouth, foaming saliva and claws the length of a falcon. It looked like a dog, but a closer look gave way to something not of the earth.

It leaped for them, but they were ready. Sakura hit it in the jaw with her hammer, causing it to yelp and hit the floor. It didn't stay down for long and before they could put in another attack, Fugaku tackled the creature.

" Get down there and figure out what the hell is going on!" He snarled, clamping the jaws shut with his hands. " I want them all back in ONE piece!"

" Yes sir!" Ino said, grabbing Sakura's hand and dragging the girl down into the dark below.

-----------------------------

Jordan was suddenly sprawled out on the back porch as the group of 6 moved to get into the house. They all froze stimuously, eyeing the dark-haired boy on the wet porch.

Jordan turned to face them, eyes narrowed, " I tried to get ahold of your blonde friend in the present day." he stood up slowly, wiping the blood of his mouth, where someone had obviously punched him. " Don't know if she got it yet."

" I'm sure she did." Naruto said, pulling his hand out of Sasuke's, " Now explain what the hell is going on."

" My name is Jordan." He sighed, " I have to make this short or they'll find out i'm not gone. At this moment, they're killing him." his eyes pained, " Everytime this happens, I keep hoping someone will just make it stop. I can't keep watching him die like this. Then finally you come along. I'm pleased to know we were granted reincarnations." 

Naruto made a noise that ment for him to go on.

Jordan let out a sigh, " Through out our family line, there was always a demon born of our blood. The oldest shall be the carrier, The youngest male shall be it's protector and the female it's confidant. As the line moved on, Chris was the eldest son, I the youngest and Sara the female. Our mother knew this would happen, but never told my father. Sara had never heard the tale and when Chris finally told her, she didn't accpet it."

He moved his hands out, wincing as another male scream racked the windy air. " For the last 50 years, this had been repeating over and over again. Only Chris and I seem to notice what is going on."

" We are here to return what was stolen." Gaara stated firmly, " to replace the Demon and give you Chris."

" No." Jordan hissed, " You're job is to get ride of that _dog_ down in the room."

"_What?"_ Neji snarled.

" The dog is a demon killer. A hunter of it's kind, trained to kill and obliviate demons of any kind. Sara got him as soon as Chris told her. It will not _die_ untill it's mission is complete. Even crossing time is nothing for it."

" Which explains how Sara's ghost and the dog came after us." Sasuke muttered, " Where is the room at?"

" In your room." Jordan said, pointing to the second story window. " We cannot save Chris, we can't say _anyone_. Your job is to kill the dog and return the demon to Chris's body."

" Wait...it's not in him now?" Kyuubi asked, puzzled.

" No." The boy snorted, " It's inside of him." He pointed at Naruto, " You two were to meet much sooner, but complications forced him away from you again. Which is odd, " He made a face, " Since..." Something flashed on his face, worry, fear, then realization. " It's located in my closet, don't let our father see you. I'll take care of my mother."

And with that said, he moved back into the house, cringing as the screaming got louder.

---------------------------------

Ino's ears hurt, her head was throbbing and she felt like bursting into tears. There was nothing in the ugly dark room laid out before them.

But the screams, the shouting and the barking got louder and louder.

" Something must be happening in the loop." Sakura muttered, covering her ears.

" That means Chris is being tortured." Ino took a few shakey steps forward, hands reaching out for the stone wall where the noise was coming from. " This may be a link." 

Sakura moved up beside her and thier hands touched the cold stone at the same time.

They were jerked backwards, heads hitting the stone floor. Ino blinked through the pain, only to be wide-eyed and freaful of the bloodied boy hanging on the wall. It wasn't a dark-haired boy, this boy had wheat colored hair and was far worse than the dark-haired one from her dream.

There was a pool of blood at his feet and he didn't apear to be moving at all. Hazel eyes lifted slowly, looking past her and to the stairs. His voice was course and rough as one of his hands tried to reach out. " Jordan...?"

" No."

This voice was different, Ino jerked her head back only to be looking at the same dark steps they had decended. The bloodied boy was gone. Tears leaked form her eyes.

" SASUKE!"

--------------------------

Chris squinted at the tall, dark figure standing before him. No, it wasn't Jordan, it was the blonde boys dark-haired lover...Sasuke was it?

" Where..."

" Where's the dog?" Sasuke demanded. He was alone, he had decided to come alone. It was much safer and it kept his friends out of harms way. Especailly Naruto.

There was no way he was losing him now.

" I told you to stay outside boy!" A strong hand back handed Sasuke roughly, sending him to the hard floor. He was then picked up and thrown against the wall, head cracking against the stone.

Chris strugged against the chains, " Stop it! That's not...!"

" Leave it." Sasuke muttered, taking a punch to the jaw.

" I'll show you how it feels to love a _demon!_" The father snarled, grabbing him by the collar and throwing him once again. Sasuke coughed up blood and watched it seep between his fingers before sending the man a deadly glare.

" It feel a whole heck of alot better than _that!"_

_To Be Continued..._

Whoa.

Another Cliffy! And, the stories alomost DONE! XD Yosh! I'm so very excited. You are gonna LOVE the ending(I hope).

Sorry for the lack of update, things have been crazy down here at the bottom of the world. lol Louisiana is such a busy place.

I have three more stories to update before I re-update this one, but it should be in the next two or three weeks. So be PATIENT please!

And don't fret, they DO have to replace what was stolen, Jordan just dosn't know about that little fact. It gets them in alot of trouble in the next chapter. So...BEWARE!

Also sorry for the spelling, I'd run it through a spell check, but i'm sick and I feel really dizzy and I don't want to keep you waiting.

Hope you enjoyed,

Blessed be,

Angel


	27. TWENTYSEVEN

TWENTYSEVEN

Sakura couldn't seem to keep Ino from tearing at the stone walls. Blood was running from where her fingers kept scratching. Her once manicured nails left broken and torn in the walls. She was muttering, 'Sasuke', like a mantra. Repeating over and over like a broken record. The pink-haired girl was fearing for the blondes sanity.

What exactly had she seen?

Sakura laid a hand on the girls shoulder and Ino stopped. The younger girl leaned forward curling her arm around the girls neck, " Ino, what did you see?"

Blue eyes stared at her ripped fingers. " Sasuke was the one that came down to the basement...he took Jordans place." her bloodied fingers curled into the white shorts she wore. " _Why?_ Why can't we be there to _help?!"_

Jade eyes closed in pain, her fingers tightening the grip around Ino's arm. She burried her face in the older girls neck and let her weep.

Why?

Why _them?_

--

It was a bit odd for them to be standing infront of the basement door, a blonde girl standing her ground infront of it. The screams of agony were still from Chris, but he seemed to be trying to _stop_ someone.

Itachi had a pretty good Idea who.

Naruto was trying to wrestle his way out of Jordan's grip. Gaara looked about ready to murder the girl in front of them, but that would throw off the balance of things. But it wasn't as if things hadn't been thrown off course anyways with them just _being _here. So...why was Neji holding him back?!

" You are messing with time!" Sara snarled, eyes narrowed. " You shouldn't have even come here!"

Kyuubi took a step forward, " Where is your dog?"

The girls anger faded into a sinister smirk. " Right about now, I'd reckon he's taking care of things in the present."

Neji's eyes widened, " No!"

" Goddammit!" Jordan hissed, " Why the hell are you doing this?!"

It would be so easy, Itachi thought, eyeing the door behind the girl, to just push her aside and go save his brother. However, she could probally summon that damn devil dog back to take care of them. Either way.

Sasuke loses.

Sara's face became lethal again, " That demon should have died 50 years ago!" her eyes locked onto Naruto's blue ones, " But no! The bloody beast had to just skip time and nestle itself in some trashy orphan boy with a whore for a mother!"

" _**Take that back**_!" Naruto snarled, once again trying to lunge for the girl.

" Stop it Naruto." Neji snapped, " She could call that dog and rip you to shreds!"

" Then let her!" The blonde cried, " It's better than standing her while Sasuke's d..." He hung his head, clenched his fists. Damn it...

He didn't want to lose someone again...

They could take anyone! _Anyone_ but Sasuke!

" We don't even know if he's dead." Jordan hissed into his ear. " Giving up now won't bring truth." His fingers clenched into the boys skin. " There's an entrance outback by the docks. A tunnel underneath the wood. Swim under and open the metal door. Go in one at a time, keep as little water out as possiable."

Azure eyes shot open, before narrowing in determination.

" Go!" Jordan said, letting go of the blonde.

" lets go!" Naruto shouted, waving for his friends to follow. They all looked startled for a moment before giving Jordan a look, then following thier blonde friend.

The dark-haired boy watched as they dissapeared down the hall. His eyes lowered. What would they do, he wondered, when the found out the truth? When they _watched _this all play out?

He turned to his sister.

" So," He began to move forward. " Shall we do this the hardway?"

--

Naruto turned the corner to slide into the kitchen. He wanted to get to Sasuke as soon as possiable, and if that bastard of a father had already...

He shook his head to clear it of such crazy thoughts. Sasuke was stronger than that. And he would believe in his dark-haired lover with every fiber in his being. He could also tell that his friends were following him, footsteps beating on the old wood floor.

The screen door flew open and he drew back with a cry of horror as he almost stepped into a pool of blood. Kyuubi covered his mouth, gagging behind it and turning to face Itachi, who looked as horrified as the rest of them.

Gaara put out an arm to stop Neji before he slide in the still warm liquid.

Naruto's blue eyes lifted slowly from the blood, to the barefeet in which it was dripping from. A white dress was visiable, also stainded with the liquid.

He felt the bile rise to his throat. It was thier mother.

Her eyes lifeless and staring out into the medow, neck nearly ripped off her shoulders. Her arms and legs looked broken and as ragged as a doll. The pounding of the rain and wind swang her body as it hung limply from the fan above.

" Keep moving." Itachi croaked out, pressing a hand into Kyuubi's and leading him off the porch. Naruto lead them to the docks. He barked out what Jordan said to do, then dived under.

The others followed, wading in the pool and ducking under to see if the boy had done the task.

Naruto squinted at the muddy wall beneath the docks. There it was, the large metal door Jordan described. He moved for the knob jerked it open, and water started flowing in. He dived through the crack he could muster, then slammed it shut.

And one by one, they landed into the dark tunnel, sputtering and coughing up water. It was far too dark to see, but they knew there was water pooled at thier feet and the walls were made of stone. Naruto patted at the walls, trying to find a where it went.

He heard Gaara mutter a curse before shaking something and a clicking sound made itself known. The hall was then bathed in a low glow, showing the path straight forward, dark and wet before them. Neji looked down at the small flashlight in the red-heads hands.

" Apparently, our furture stuff didn't get lost in the time vortex." He stated, moving the light over to a wall. Kyuubi gasped out an 'og my god' and all eyes moved to where the ligh touched.

It resembed a diary.

Dates were scribbled down, words barely recognizable. Itachi studied the wall, running his fingers over the writing. " It says,

' _Day One._

_I woke up to Chris holding onto me again. He was crying again. Thanking God that he wasn't dead anymore. _

_It puzzled me so._

_What on earth did he mean?'_

_Day Two_

_It's starting to click in my mind. It feels like i've done all this before. I went to Chris to ask. He explained it all. He told me of death._

_Of demons. (That I already knew of him)_

_Of Sara's dog._

_Our secret was no safe anymore. We had to leave._

_He just took my hand, kissed me and told me we just had to wait it out. Wait? Wait? '_

_Day Three...? Four?..._

_I've lost count. It repeated once again. I felt his dead body in my arms. I saw his lifeless face! But there he was the next morning, curled up next to me crying._

_Is there no salvation for this?_

_Day..._

_Chris's demon came back. Only for a split moment, to inform us of what would be coming in a few years. 10 years._

_10 more years and salvation would come for us._

_This endless bloodbath would be over._

" From there on, it's been washed away." Itachi muttered, squinting at the smeared righting. " He must have wrote it up, but the moisture got to it first."

" but I though Jordan wasn't anywhere near Chris's body when he died." Neji muttered, " Tsunade said they all found him."

" What if it didn't happen in that order?" Gaara whispered, head lifted to the writing. All eyes turned to him.

" What do you mean?" Kyuubi asked.

" What if...the story is backwards?"

" Where's Naruto?" Itachi gasped, spinning around.

" Fuck!" Gaara hissed, sticking the flashlight out. " Let's go after him!"

--

The rain was beating against her skin. Her hair was plastered against her face, shoulders and the clothes on her back were like a second skin. She had her arms crossed at her chest, white eyes staring out into the ink blackness seen from the Inn's front porch.

" Hinata?" Kiba steped out into the wind, " Girl, you're soaked, come back..."

She shook her head, " No!" Her fingers dug into her arms, tears mingling with the rain on her face, " Not untill they're walking in with me!"

" We're all worried." Shikamaru's tired voice whispered, " But we can't do anything for them now." He pressed a hand into the wood of the doorway. " Come inside please."

" I said no." she whispered, " Not untill they walk in with me."

Her eyes wandered to the medow's being pelted and flooded with rain. If Shikamaru was right and Ino had somehow seen a glimse of them in the basement of the Miller house...

Then Sasuke was gone.

Her head hung forward and sobs racked her body again.

He was gone!

_To Be Continued..._

Yes.

I feel horriable for leaving it right here, but I MUST keep your suspense intact. Twists and turns and horror is in your wake people!

You're not even going to EXPECT half of what's going to happen in the last few chapters! Hell, I didn't expect all of this untill I started typing up this chapter!

They all just hit me in the forehead and said, " USE ME!"

So that's what I plan on doing.

Hope you enjoyed,

Blessed Be,

Angel


	28. TWENTYEIGHT

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Pain.

It hurt. His limbs were aching and he just knew the majority of his bones were broken. Blood was sliding down his body, soaking his torn cloths and drying to his skin. Chris's cries to stop were hoarse and unheard now.

He hung limply against the cement wall, watching with half-lidded eyes.

The large man Chris had once called father, stood above Sasuke's limp body and chuckled. " Not so brave now are you boy?" That face twisted into a sneer, " is loving a demon worth this much pain?"

Onyx eyes lifted slighly in bruised sockets to look up at the man, as his arms shook with the effort to lift himself off the cold floor and in to a sitting position. Once he was there, he lifted his head and let it roll to the side, " Demon or no demon. I still love him. Not even _death_ can take him away from me."

--

They still couldn't see Naruto. The tunnel was far too dark and they had no idea where they were going. Itachi was in the lead, Kyuubi close behind and Gaara and Neji bringing up the rear. Gaara had given Itachi the small flashlight, but it was little to no help at all. The low glow gave them no show of blonde hair or to an ending at all.

Then finally, voices echoed through the long tunnel.

_" is loving a demon worth this much pain?"_

Itachi came to a halt at a small opening in the wall ahead, Naruto was crouched down his eyes wide and movement impossible it seemed. Kyuubi bent down to help him up, but the boy wouldn't move at all. Naruto's hands were shaking and when he looked up, his blood ran cold.

" _Demon or no demon. I still love him. Not even __**death**_ _can take him away from me._"

The large man let out a snarl before whipping out a dagger and slitting the young Uchiha's throat. Black eyes widened slightly, shifted to where Naruto sat behind the wall, then softened as his body fell to the ground, blood spilling from the wound on his neck.

Kyuubi barley heard Naruto's shrill scream or Itachi's chocked gasp. He never saw his blonde brother run into the room and land beside Sasuke's motionless body. Or when Gaara grabbed the man and held him as Neji freed Chris from the wall.

Itachi fell beside his brother and tried desperately not to cry.

_No.No.No._

Not his brother.

Not here.

"Let me go!" The father snarled, struggling in Gaara's grasp. " Who the hell are you people?!"

Gaara's eyes grew dark, bloodshot and evil. " Consider us your God." those eyes moved over to the other red-haired teen. " Are you done hiding Kyuubi? Isn't it about time you ended this?"

Kyuubi felt his conscious mind slip away as he faded into black and his body hit the floor. A dark red glow encased his body, then slowly moved away and melded into Naruto, who was sobbing on Sasuke's chest. The blonde's body grew rigid and the basement became still.

Neji let out a sharp cry and backed against the wall and Itachi jerked backwards as the red glow began surrounding Naruto, his nails growing into sharp dagger-like claws. As he lifted his eyes the wisker marks on his cheeks were darker, his eyes a blood red and slitted like a cats.

Chris fell limply to the ground, clutching at his heart, " Immpossiable..."

Naruto stood slowly, arms dangling slightly as he almost fell to the side, but her jerked upright in time. His smirk was sadistic and it was clear that any trace of Naruto was locked away somewhere else. " My, my Shukaku. It's been so long."

" Finding you was difficult enough." Shukaku snorted, his fingers digging into the now frightened father. He eyed the glowing boy before shoving the man to the floor. " I belive this one is yours."

Itachi watched in horror as Naruto lifted the man by the neck and held him there. _That_ was the demon? His name was...

His eyes shot across the room to Kyuubi's body, golden eyes empty and just as lifeless as Sasuke. Somewhere in his heart, pain made it unbearable to breathe. He looked from his brother to the man who changed his entire world.

Once again. He'd failed to protect the ones closest to him.

Neji knelt beside Chris. " What the hell is going on?!"

The light-haired boy swallowed thickly, " No one's see Shukaku in nearly a thousand years and Kyuubi has never once left his shell in 200 years."

" I thought the demon was inside Naruto!" Itachi snarled, wincing as Nar...no. Kyuubi, damn, this was so confusing. Who was who?! As the _demon_ shoved the father up against the wall.

" It _was_."

Naruto stopped and turned red eyes to the stairs that lead to the basement. Jordan stood there, leaning against the railing, watching the show as if it were daytime television.

" Until Naruto's little rampage 10 years ago. You know, the one that destroyed the entire downtown of Edgebrook." He took the stairs slowly, one at a time. " A glitch in Naruto's body system cause Kyuubi to be expelled from his body and he was forced to create a new body."

" what _glitch?!_" Neji snarled, " and why aren't you even helping us?!"

" He lost his shield that day. Sasuke, my reincarnation, got lost in the fire. He parents found him and they fled. Kyuubi _knew_ he was no longer protected and Naruto's first instinct was to not lose the love of his life. Even at such a young age..." His eyes darkened, " Love once again ruins lives."

Naruto let the father fall limply to the floor, then turned fully to Jordan, who was getting a death glare from Shukaku. The demon held up a hand to stop Shukaku from advancing, " I'll deal with this one. Get the rest of them out of here. Find the others, then find the portal."

Jordan laughed, the sound edged with hysteria, " You can't stop this. I still have one more life to take. This isn't done yet!"

Naruto advanced for him, watching out of the corner of his eye as Shukaku lifted Sasuke's body and Itachi his body, the others following as they left the room.

--

Chris let out a chocked sob as they left the basement and out the back door of the house. The sight of his mother hanging from the back porch fan had him bending over the railing of the porch and hurling into the bushes.

Neji winced as Itachi and Shukaku set the two dead bodies onto the wet ground. Itachi sat between them, his head in his hands and body shaking. Shukaku stood up slowly from Sasuke's side and looked over at Neji.

The young Hyuuga trembled as the red-heads clawed hand fell against his cheek. " Are you scared?"

Silver eyes closed against the contact and he shook his head before reopening them, " Not at all. " he swallowed slightly, then repeated Sasuke's words, " demon or not. I still love you."

Jade eyes pained before his hand cupped the back of Neji's neck and drew him into a fierce kiss. It was more hot and dangerous than any of the kisses they'd shared before. And as they drew away, Neji noted that Gaara was back.

" We need to get the other three and bring them here. Then find the portal." Gaara stated, pleased when Neji nodded, grabbed his hand and they fled down the road.

--

How much blood would be spilt before this demon hunter was satisfied? Chris walked slowly past the grieving Itachi and headed for the doghouse. The stench of blood assaulted his nose and it wrinkled in distaste.

His eyes peered into the small house, but didn't wince at the sight of his mutilated sister. Her once blonde hair was as drenched in blood as the white dress she had worn to Sunday service that morning. " You shouldn't have told anyone." he whispered.

Itachi lifted his head slowly, looking back at Naruto's past self. " Why isn't that demon hunter here?"

Hazel eyes lowered, " He doesn't show up until I'm dead."

Dark eyes narrowed in confusion, " what do you mean?"

Chris gripped the edge of the doghouse. " My sister is in here. Dead. " His eyes lifted to meet Itachi's, " That means I'm next."

Itachi stood up slowly, " Wait a minute, all your other family members are dead!" He paused as Naruto's loud roar ripped through the night air. Not 10 seconds later, Jordan came running out of the house, the glowing demon behind him.

The eldest Uchiha spun around to see Chris running to the docks. " Wait, Stop!" He glanced down at the two bodies behind him before taking off after Chris. This is what they would have wanted.

" Naruto?!" A girls scream rang through the air and Itachi spun around once again to see Gaara and Neji had returned from the Inn with the other three. Hinata was in the lead watching Naruto before noticing the dead bodies he ran past as he followed Jordan.

She fell into the puddles around Sasuke and Kyuubi's bodies, hands shaking. Kiba fell down beside as well, wrapped his arms around her and she broke down once again. Shikamaru couldn't move.

Gaara jerked forward, " Itachi! Stop Jordan! He's going to kill Chris!"

" _What?!" _Neji gasped, turning to face his lover.

Naruto tackled Jordan just as his feet hit the docks. The dark-haired teen let out a cry in pain as the dagger he carried dug into his side. " Let me go!"

" You won't take another life!" Demon-Naruto snarled, red eyes glowing dangerously, " You've shed enough blood in the past 50 years!"

" And who's fault is that?!" Jordan shouted, struggling against the strong grip, " If your blood didn't run through our family, we'd have been able to live together! Sara wouldn't have needed to find a demon hunter! We could have been disowned and sent away! I could have loved him!"

Itachi stepped beside Chris, trying to tug him off the docks. The boy wouldn't budge. " Please..."

Chris shook his head. " No." He pulled from Itachi's grasp and walked to were Jordan was held down. He knelt in front of the demon and his brother. " Naruto."

Red eyes narrowed, " He isn't..."

" _Naruto._" Chris ignored the demon. " Wherever you are...let him go. In order to make all this stop, you have to let me die." The blonde's eyes flashed blue before returning red again. " If we don't die, then you can't be born. Let him go._ please_"

Hazel eyes grew weary as red melted into blue and tears leaked out. The blonde, still glowing, held onto Jordan like a lifeline. " _No_. He's all of Sasuke that I have left."

Chris grabbed a clawed hand, " But he _not_ Sasuke."

The sobbing grew as Naruto slowly let go of Jordan. The dark-haired boy knelt in front of his older brother gripping the dagger in his right hand. Chris smiled sadly, framing Jordan's face with his hands. " This time...we'll be together forever..right?"

Itachi moved forward to stop Jordan as the dagger was set before Chris's heart. Shikamaru moved forward to stop him, shaking his head.

" I was never granted death." Jordan whispered, turning to look at Naruto. Blue eyes looked confused, " I killed my mother, my sister and my father. Then I had to kill my own brother. To kill the one person I didn't want to lose, just to save him from being slaughtered by something else." He dropped a kiss to Chris's cheek. " As soon as the dog saw he was dead, he left me alive. Cursing our family into a vortex of pain until he got what he wanted. I had to sit here, every time and kill the man I love. Do you think I _wanted_ this for us?"

Naruto shook his head slowly, " No one wants to watch their love die."

"I want you to Kill me." Jordan stated, " As soon as Chris is dead, I want you to take this dagger and do the same to me. Then kill that dog the second he arrives." He turned back to Chris, who looked as steady as a rock.

" The portal is the cement wall where Chris was beaten in the basement. Just step through it."

" But what about Sasuke?!" Itachi cried, " And Kyuubi?!"

Chris whimpered, " Their death, was not supposed to happen. But Sasuke died for Naruto. My father thought he was Jordan and even though I was the one at stake, he only thought of Naruto. His words were meant for Naruto. However, they were Jordan's words as well." His eyes met black with determination, " Dawn is coming. Do it now!"

Jordan took in a deep breath before crushing his lips against Chris's in a bruising kiss. And as their lips met, the dagger sunk into Chris's heart, blood covering both boys. Hazel eyes closed slowly as he fell limp against Jordan's chest. The dagger limp in his hand as his left arm curled around his lovers body.

Naruto took the blood-soaked weapon from Jordan's hand, then poised it over the teens back. Jordan looked back. Blue eyes closed, then opened, " When you get to wherever you're going. Heaven or Hell. Find someway to find Sasuke and tell him I love him." Then plunged the dagger into his back.

It was harder than he thought, to stab someone. For the bone and skin was a sickening obstacle. Blood drenched him, his arms, his hands, his face. The knife fell from his hands just as the demon hunter shimmered into view behind Itachi and Shikamaru.

" Itachi!" Naruto called, regaining his senses, picking up the knife and tossing it to the elder of the Uchiha's.

Itachi caught it, then spun on his heels to the dog's height and slit the throat. " That was for Sasuke." The dog howled in pain, falling onto the docks as blood spurted from the wound on its neck. He then lifted the dagger over the creatures heart and his eyes flashed red, black comma's forming in the center of his pupils, " and this, is for Kyuubi!" The knife plunged through black fur and connected with the heart.

The wind became fierce the second the dog went limp. Colors started meshing together. Water hitting them as the skies reopened.

" Shit!" Shikmaru cursed, " Get to the basement!" He shouted, " The time-loop is disappearing!"

Itachi took off after Shikamaru, grabbing Naruto along the way. The blonde looked back as Jordan and Chris faded into nothingness as the vortex consumed them. He then refocused on picking up Sasuke and Itachi Kyuubi, and following his friends into the house.

The house was disappearing behind them as they ran though the house, down the basement steps. Gaara stepped forward and put his hand against the cement wall.

It went through.

The wind got worse, the nothingness growing near as they all jumped through the wall and collapsed, the exhausted, the maimed and the dead, at Ino and Sakura's feet.

_To Be Continued..._

No.

It is NOT over. Sheesh. Do you think I'd just leave it right there?! As if. I still have two more chapters to go!

Now, I promised a lemon, but well..it's kinda hard to do with Sasuke's dead...

Oops. must have missed that.

Ohhhh well.

Don't get mad. There WILL be a happy ending. I promise. And to quench further questions, I will say this now and for the next two chapters, there won't be a sequel. They way I plan on leaving this story should make all of you excessively happy.

This is by far, my LONGEST chapter. I wanted 30 chapters exactly, so, well, I needed to get most of it done in this one. I really hope I did a good job.

Hope you enjoyed,

Blessed be,

Angel


	29. TWENTYNINE

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

Something wet...voices...heat? His body was on fire, but at the same time was frigid cold. Where was he again? The heat got worse, blocking the cool feeling out completely.

No!

Screams and crashes were squeezing into his head, abusing his eardrums. Assaulting his senses. The heat increased and now a voice joined in. Filling his head, echoing in his mind.

_" __**Foolish boy! He's leaving!**_"

Who was leaving? Where were they going?

Blue eyes opened slowly and his lungs were quickly filled with smoke. He let out a dry, horrid cough and struggled to sit up. Someone was screaming at him.

" Naruto! We need to go!" Shikamaru?

The blonde shook his head. No. This was ten years ago. The seven year old Shikamaru stood in front of him, hand outstretched and eyes pleading. Kiba was behind him, eyes wide and fearful. Fire surrounded them. It was everywhere.

Naruto took his friends head and they dashed from the alley. His blue eyes kept shoot backwards. He was leaving something behind. Or...

Was something leaving _him_ behind?

" Keep up Naruto!"

The blonde nodded, focusing his eyes onto getting out of the downtown area. What on earth was going on? " Shikamaru! Whats going on?"

" We'll tell you later, lets just get out of here!" Shikamaru hissed, tugging his friend along, " We don't have time for questions."

They broke through the fire and into the cool night air. It all went black. He hadn't been wrong. He had left something behind.

And something had left him behind as well.

But who...

The void he stood in was pitch black. He couldn't even see his own hands! Black...black...black eyes...black hair...

Sasuke! His heart clenched painfully and he fell to his knees as tears began to fall from his eyes. It was impossible to stop. His entire world was gone.

Sasuke was dead!

--

Where on earth?

The back of a hand met his cheek and he sprawled against the floor.

" Worthless piece of shit!" The breath smelt of achohol, and that hand could only belong to his father. The man who started his hell.

The rolling in his stomach wasn't nausea or pain or misery. It was tying to get out.

" No one or nothing will ever love a _monster_ like you!"

That wasn't true! It wasn't! He had plenty of people that loved him. Who cared about him and never questioned him about his home life unless he wanted to tell them! Friends who let them into his house at ridiculous hours of the night when he was beaten senseless and needed medical attention.

And he had...

Someone who loved him even more than his friends. Who...? That person who had accepted both him and his demon.

His _monster_.

That person...had let his demon touch him. Kiss him. Love him.

Silver eyes.

Those endless silver eyes that kept him from falling off the brink of insanity.

--

" Are they going to be okay?" Ino whispered, running a hand over Shikamaru's cold cheek. Tsunade looked up from Kyuubi's form across Itachi's room.

" The others are just unconscious. But..." Her brown eyes pained, " I'm afraid Sasuke and Kyuubi are gone."

Her lips trembled and the fingers laced with Shikamaru's. It wasn't fair. Her eyes misted over with tears as she watched Itachi stroke Kyuubi's limp hand. His eyes as empty as Kyuubi's had been when they fell at her feet.

Tsunade stood up slowly and left the room. " I'm going to check on Kiba and Hinata. They should be finished eating by now. "

" Gaara and Neji still asleep?" She whispered, trying to keep her voice steady and strong. She didn't want to hear Naruto's anguished cry when he woke up. Or Itachi when he finally shattered. Both Itachi and Naruto had lost a lover and a brother.

Thier pain was ten time what hers was.

" It's not over."

She blinked and looked up at the oldest Uchiha, who was still as empty as ever. " W-what?"

" It's not supposed to end like this." His dark eyes lifted to hers, but there was still nothing behind them. " It can't be the end. What am I going to do without them?"

She let go of Shikamaru's hand and rushed to Itachi's side, sliding her arms hesitantly around his shoulders.

And he shattered.

--

Neji winced as he heard Itachi's loud cry. He moved to leave the room, but Gaara caught his wrist and shook his head.

" Don't worry. Ino can handle it."

" but..."

" It's better for Itachi to break in front of a stranger, then in front of a friend. " Teal eyes moved to look out the window. " And she's very good with soothing. She can't take the pain away, but she can at least ease it."

" You people are amazing." Neji breathed out, smiling slighting. It was no time to smile, with two dead and thier universe's torn, but it felt good to try.

" Pulling you into a world of demons, death and time is amazing?" Gaara asked, looking back at his lover.

Neji shook his head, " It's not just about the demons or the death. I would have never believed in this if Sasuke hadn't invited me along. Despite the pain and the loss, we did it all for friendship and for love. " His hands moved to cover Gaara's. " That has to count for something."

Gaara smiled slightly, turning his hands over and lacing thier fingers together. " Yea. You might me right."

--

The ceiling looked the same as azure eyes watched it, refusing to close. Refusing to sit up and look at the bed by the window.

Refusing to cry.

He was back in their world. It was obvious, because he could hear Mikoto and Iruka talking softly down below him in the kitchen, Itachi's muffled cries and Neji and Gaara's conversation next door.

The hole in his heart was bleeding for his brother and for Sasuke. Kyuubi's death was _his_ fault. If the demon hadn't left his body 10 years ago, Kyuubi wouldn't be here and the pain wouldn't be so suffocating. But then...

He wouldn't have met Sasuke again. Or Neji. or Itachi. Or have the privilege of having an awesome older brother. Damn it.

He rolled onto his side and came face to face with the bed across the room. The blanket that covered Sasuke was black and covered up to his chin. It would have hurt more if Tsunade had covered the entire body with the blanket.

With a groan as his muscles protested with his movements, Naruto slide out of bed and moved slowly across the room and to the bed side. If he could cry, he would have, but...crying wouldn't bring him back. Crying wouldn't make the cruel man who killed him rot in hell.

In the back of his mind a voice was telling him to just cry. Itachi was doing it. Yea, but Itachi had an excuse. He had never felt the pain of loss before and it had to be overwhelming.

Hesitantly, Naruto raised a hand and brushed a lock of dark hair from Sasuke's pale face. Oh what he wouldn't give, to see those black eyes again.

He could almost see himself, perched on Sasuke's stomach when the dark-haired youth had warned him about hurting.

_" Naruto. I hurt people by just walking out a door._"

Blue eyes watered, " Bastard. You walked out the wrong door." and with a final brush of fingertips, Naruto pressed his lips against his lifeless lover, turned and started walking for the door, missing the small shadow that emerged from the wall and over to Sasuke's bed.

He had a few things he needed to speak to Tsunade abou...

" Naruto?"

All movement ceased and the time seemed to slow to a crawl. Now, any other time in his life, he would have thought Gaara or Shikamaru was calling him downstairs to eat. Anyother time, he would have forgotten what he had previously been doing and rush down the stairs.

Now was not that time.

Because that voice didn't belong to Shikamaru or Gaara.

He turned around slowly, praying that he was dreaming and that Sasuke was _not _sitting up in his bed and watching him from across the room. It had to be a dream. An Aftershock of loosing him. He knew, that if he walked across the room and hugged the Uchiha, like he really wanted too, he'd probably either go right through him or wake up crying.

The young Uchiha looked around his room and blinked, " Are we home?" he turned to stare at the blonde teen oddly, " What?"

" Y...you..." Naruto lifted a shaking finger, pointing to the boy, then breaking into sobs. " I'm fucking dreaming."

Sasuke blinked, before his eyes went wide. Instantly, his hands went to his neck, feeling for a scar or blood. There was a thin line across his neck, but it wasn't open or bleeding. He let out a heavy sigh of relief and slumped his shoulders forward. " Hn. So I died."

" You're still dead!" Naruto cried.

Dark eyes rolled before the boy extended his hand. " Come here Naruto and let me show you how real I am."

Naruto shook his head, backing up to the door. " No. This isn't real. I'm going to wake up..."

" Do you want me dead?"

" No!" He buried his face in his hands, " You shouldn't have done that in the first place! You should have just stayed with us, but NO, you had to go off and play _hero!_" His shoulders shook as sobs racked his body once again, " I had to _watch_ him kill you! I had to kill _you_!"

" Didn't Chris already tell you that Jordan isn't me?"

" Do you have any idea how I felt?!"

Anger, pain and longing. Anger for Sasuke doing this to him, making him feel all this again. Pain for his heart, that half wanted to believe this was real or to just run away. Longing to be in his arms again.

Naruto was cowering against the door, face in his hands, trying to block it all out. Half hoping this was a dream, half wanting it to be real. But too scared to face either. He didn't hear the soft footsteps against the wooden floors, but felt it when two strong arms slide around his waist and pulled him against a solid chest.

Blue eyes peeked out from behind his hands, letting them slide down and around the black clothed body in front of him. He felt the taller teen bury his face in the blonde hair and inhale sharply. Naruto closed his eyes as a shudder ran through the Uchiha's form.

" You smell the same." Naruto muttered, his fingers clutching at the fabric of Sasuke's shirt. " Is this real?"

" God, I hope so." Sasuke sighed, pulling back and taking Naruto's face between his hands, " Because..." his eyes softened, " I don't want to leave you alone again."

Naruto let out small whimper before pressing his lips against Sasuke's. The young Uchiha growled possessively before tilting his head to the side and deepening the kiss. Blue eyes closed slowly, arms moving from Sasuke's waist to around his neck.

There was no denying that this was real. Sasuke was 100 sure that it was his hands that grabbed Naruto's knees and wrapped the blonde's legs around his waist. His mouth that traced molten fire down a tan neck and bringing out the most delightful moans from parted pink lips.

Naruto's legs fell from his waist and the boy began to throw his shirt off, Sasuke following suit. They stumbled over to the bed by the window, stealing hot kisses and fleeting touches along the way. Once his legs hit the bed, Naruto fell backwards.

Sasuke paused to catch his breath, staring down at the beautiful boy below him. Azure eyes watched him in fascination, arms above his head and legs spread. He muttered a soft, 'beautiful', before crawling over and settling between the blonde's legs.

Naruto bent his legs up slightly, cradling the Uchiha between them. He let out a surprised gasp as Sasuke's erection pressed against his own. The older teen bite down against Naurto's neck and gave his hips an experimental roll, both of them moaning as the friction grew hotter.

The feeling was new to both boys. The heat coiling in the depths of their stomachs and that desperate desire to be whole.

Sasuke let out a low growl as he sat up on he knees and began to remove Naruto's pants. The blonde boy mewled softly as the cool air of the bedroom met his hot cock. The dark-haired teen gave the tip a long, slow lick and nearly came at the moan he got from it. His lips slide over the sides, tongue tracing back up to the tip, before engulfing him in his mouth.

" S...sasu..." Naruto groaned, hands delving into black hair, his blonde head thrown back against the pillows, harsh breaths coming from his lips.

Sasuke lifted his head and watched his lover writhe before him. " Naruto..." he slide his hands up the blondes chest, tongue following and teasing the nipples in its wake. His mouth covered the blondes in a hot, wet kiss as his hands took hold of the boys quivering thighs and spread them. " I need...I need..."

Azure eyes opened slowly, watching his dark-haired lover moved back down to kiss and lick his nipples. He lifted Sasuke's head, cradling the pale face in his hands, before leaning up to press a soft kiss. " Take me, Sasuke. I need you too."

The Uchiha nodded, then put three fingers against the boys lips. Naruto opened his mouth and let the fingers in, covering them in his saliva before letting Sasuke take them out. Sasuke gave Naruto a soothing kiss before trailing his fingers down between the blondes legs.

Naruto let out a soft hiss as the first finger entered him, he closed his eyes and clutched at the sheets below him. The second and third ones were worse, stretching him out.

" Sasuke!" Naruto cried out, his back arching off the bed and eyes widening. Something...something. Sasuke's fingers had hit _something_ inside him that sent fireworks off behind his eyes.

Sasuke groaned, he was so hard it hurt now. Watching the blonde let out his name like that only made matters worse. He moved to were he was hovering above his lover. The tip of his cock pressed against Naurto's entrance teasingly, making the blonde mewl once again.

" S..Sasuke...please..." Panting heavily, Naruto pressed back against Sasuke's cock, trying press it inside of him, " I _need_ you inside of me..._now_!"

Throwing self control out the window, Sasuke pressed his face against the blondes neck and pushed past the tight ring of muscle. Naruto cried out in pain, his nails scraping down Sasuke's pale back, but he didn't seem to mind.

" God...Naruto..." He pressed a hard kiss to the side of a tan neck, " You so...tight..." He pulled out slowly, trying to be gental when Naruto let out a whimper of pain, then pressed back in hitting something with a different texture.

The blondes reaction was electric, beautiful, erotic...God...Sasuke didn't even know what to call it. He let out another possessive growl before ravishing his blonde's lips, creating a steady rhythm. In. out. In. Out. Loving every moan, groan and scream coming from the boys mouth. He wrapped his right arm around the blondes waist and slide the other down to stroke his dripping erection.

They were so close, so very, very close to the edge. So close to either waking up and this being a dream or waking up in each others arms.

" Scream for me, Naruto." Sasuke panted harshly against Naruto's lips, " I want you to scream my name so loud, _everyone_ in the house knows that I'm alive and inside of you!"

And that's what Naruto did.

--

Ino didn't have time to shout for joy when she heard Sasuke's voice from down the hall. She didn't have time to run into the room and hug the Uchiha senseless. Naruto would need Sasuke right now. They needed each other much more then they needed anyone else right now.

Sasuke was alive.

How, she wasn't sure...

" Neji knows." Shikamaru's groggy voice muttered from the bed across the room. He sat up slowly, sending a glare through the door and down the hall. " What the hell is all the racket about?" It was ment to be light, and to make her smile, but one look at Itachi and it all crumbled.

It seemed Sasuke's life essence survived time, but Kyuubi had _been_ the demon. Created from scratch. His personality and life was nothing but a play formed by the demon. There was nothing left for the body to hold on to.

It didn't seem fair of the demon to do that. If he was going to ruin their lives, then he could at least have left something of Kyuubi behind. Other than his dead body.

Mikoto let out a shriek of terror, that was laced with her dry throat from crying, " There's a rat in the house!"

Ino blinked, getting off the bed and hurrying to the door and into the hallway. She let out a female sqeak as well as the so called 'rat' ran right between her legs and into Itachi's bedroom. " No! Bad rat!" She snarled, running back into the room.

" Stupid vermin..." Kakashi walked up behind her, Iruka, Mikoto and Fugaku as well.

All eyes fell to the small orange 'rat' as it hopped onto Kyuubi's bed and studied the elder Uchiha son wearily. Red eyes lowered to the body in Itachi's arms, before climbing onto the dead boys chest and curling into a ball.

Itachi jerked back suddenly, the first emotion on his face in hours being shock, as the animal was covered in a bright white light. Then, in a flash, it was gone.

" What the hell?" Fugaku hissed.

" It was a fox." Gaara muttered, walking past them, tugging Neji along with him. Sasuke and Naruto emerged from thier room, dressed in baggy cloths.

" A fox?" Ino asked, " What the hell did it do to Kyuubi?"

" The 'Kyuubi' is known as the nine-tailed demon fox. " Neji informed, " Shukaku is known as the one-tailed racoon demon."

" You're a raccoon demon?" Kiba snickered wakling up the stairs, dodging a hit from Sakura.

Gaara sent him a scathing glare. " The reason why Sasuke is alive and Kyuubi is about to wake up is simple." he turned to Itachi, who almost started crying again when golden eyes opened slowly. " The ghost that Neji and I saw in our room at the Inn, was the ghost of Sasuke's younger self. He had been moving between the cursed time and the time of 10 years ago. A part of Sasuke, the side that made his decisions and knew it was a shield for Naruto, left itself behind for this moment. Which explains why Naruto's demon never exposed itself, being inside of Kyuubi or not."

Kyuubi sat up slowly, grabbing onto his head and groaning, " My _head_."

" It's going to hurt for a while." Tusnade laughed, moving into the room and handing the boy some medicine. " Gaara came and got me the second he saw the fox running through the Fields."

" I don't get it." Hinata tilted her head.

" Yea." Naruto stated, " What does the fox have to do with Kyuubi being alive?"

" What? Do you want me dead?!" Kyuubi hissed, narrowing his eyes at his younger brother.

" No. No!' Naruto laughed nervously, " I didn't mean it like that."

Sasuke snorted, " Dobe."

" HEY!"

Neji chuckled, " The fox _was_ Kyuubi."

" Huh?!"

Kyuubi nodded, a slow smile forming as Itachi drew him into a hug and burring his face in the red-heads neck. " I must have slipped through another portal when Chris called for Naruto. I was looked everywhere!"

" You had us worried sick because you got LOST?!" Ino snarled, pointing finger at the golden-eyed team, " I was pulling my hair out of you guys!"

Shikamaru laughed and pulled the blonde girl onto his lap and kissed her. " Hush. We're all alive."

Mikoto pulled Sasuke into a hug. " That's all that matters. Not demons. Not death."

" Not even devil demon hunter dogs from hell?" Jiriya asked, and only earned a jab in the stomach from Tsunade.

Naruto shook his head. " Mikoto is right. It's over, we're all alive." He slide his hand into Sasuke's. " That's all that matters."

End

I think...I just wrote a lemon. O.O It took me FOREVER to write it, because I was like, OMG, was that right or was this wrong?!

I hope I did a good job.

Don't panic. I have an epilogue for you! As soon as I've posted this, I'm gonna write it up and if I get enough reviews this afternoon I'll post it tonight! XD

Nah. I don't need reviews to give you all a last chapter. You all have been so wonderful.

Blessed be,

Angel


	30. Epilouge

**Epilogue**

Strange things, memories.

That even though you don't seem to remember them on the spot, when you see a trinket or a person, it seems to just flood back to you. Some say memories fade and get lost.

They're not lost.

Just locked in a part of your mind. If you need to remember it, something you see from the memory will trigger it. So laying out on the docks, feet dangling inches from the cool fall water, was something that triggered many, many memories for the two boys. Even as a year had passed.

The sun was slowly setting in the sky, casting shadows and creating a blur of bright colors in the clouds. They were wrapped up in winter coats, long pants, but their feet were bare and their hands laced together.

" Sasuke?"

Naruto rolled onto his side, propping his elbow on the dock and resting his chin in his hand. Dark eyes moved from the colorful sky, to look into blue. " Hmmm?"

" What were you thinking...before thier father slit your throat?" His free hand, which was grasped in Sasuke's, twitched when the dark-haired teen's thumb started rubbing circles.

" I kept hoping you'd look away." His eyes returned to the sky, " I knew I was going to die, I didn't want to, but it seemed the only way to trigger Kyuubi to come out."

Naruto blinked, " You _knew?!"_

" I knew I needed to get your demon out, but I had no clue it was actually your brother." Sasuke let out a huff of air and it turned white against the cold weather.

The blonde smiled and sat up, looking out across the lake and feeling Sasuke sit up next to him. " I wonder what they're doing right now?"

" Who?"

" Chris and Jordan."

" Ah." Sasuke shrugged, " Living their life in the ghostly plain...or they got reincarnated somewhere else in the world."

" Aw!" Naruto clapped, " Maybe they became lovebirds."

Sasuke snorted, " Dobe. Why would they come back as lovebirds?"

" Because lovebirds are mates for eternity." The blonde tilted his head to kissed his raven-haired lover.

" Seperating them is dangerous. They love for forever."

Those dark eyes softened. " You might be right, Naruto."

" Heeeeey! Stop getting mushy and lets get some freakin ice cream!" Kiba's loud voice hollered from the entrance of the docks. Naruto and Sasuke looked back before standing up and heading their way.

" You can't have ice cream in the fall!" Hinata gasped, " You'll get sick!"

Gaara snorted, " Please. If Naruto and Sasuke can walk around barefoot in 40 degree weather, then Kiba can eat ice cream."

" Ahhhhh!" Hinata gasped, " Put some shoes on!"

Naruto laughed, " Aw come now, Hinata-chan! I'm fine."

" Will you hurry up?!" Neji hissed, " Ino and the others are meeting us at Shizune's diner! We need to get their before Sakura breaks something."

" Agreed!" The choursed, starting down Miller road and into the streets.

" They sure are making some progress." Kiba whistled, glancing behind them at the wooden beams for future buildings. " I can't wait till Edgebrooks downtown district is redone!"

" Thank my dad." Sasuke smirked, his hand still holding onto Naruto's. " If I had asked him to do it before all the time traveling, He would have flat out said NO."

" But he looooves us." Naruto laughed, gaining an eye roll from Gaara and Sasuke.

" Yea right." Neji chuckled.

They arrived at Shizune's and was greeted by an entire restaurant filled with friends and family. Tsunade already look drunk off her wagon and Jiriya was flirting withe some young girls that worked in the flower shop down the street.

The teens took a seat across from Shikamaru, Ino, Itachi and Kyuubi. " So, did ya'll get a good look at the historic district?" Kyuubi asked, taking a sip from his soda.

" It looks amazing!" Hinata smiled, " I can't wait to see it rebuilt."

" And I get to manage the selling and buying." Itachi winked, " Kyuubi and I are going to be partners."

Kyuubi nodded, " Yea, we're going to be The Sharrigan Fox real estate."

" Catchy title." Kiba stated, shoving his face with a Burger. Hinata rolled her eyes and handed her boyfriend a napkin.

" Yea." Naruto snorted, " and me and Gaara is gonna start a sex shop and call ourselves the Demon Duo."

Gaara looked up from his french fries and met Naruto's stare. The blonde boy gasped, " Hey! That wouldn't be a bad idea!"

Which gained both Gaara and Naruto wacks upside the head.

Shizune moved through the ruckus, blessing them for the great tips and arriving at the front. She spoted two boys standing at the counter and sighed. It was a pity to turn customers away.

" I'm so sorry." She walked up, " But we're closed for a party today."

" Ah." The one with light hair and soft eyes smiled at her, " It's quite alright. There must me something awfully wonderful to celebrate."

" Well, to this town, " She pointed to the group of teens at one of her bigger tables, " Those kids gave us our heritage and home back in exchange for misery and pain." Her eyes watered, " But don't mind my tears boys, If you stick around, we'll be open tomorrow."

The boy's black-haired companion sighed, " Alright."

" Sorry again." Shizune waved, turning back to the crowd, " Strange...could have sworn i'd seen them before..." shrugging it off, she walked over to Tsunade and threw up her hands. Sometimes this was just hopeless.

The two boy walked out of the store and the dark-haired one huffed, " Can't believe we have to wait."

" Oh let them have thier fun." The light-haired boy smiled, " Besides. It's their anniversary after all."

" True." Dark eyes turned mischievous, " Ah. Isn't it _our_ anniversary as well?"

Hazel eyes rolled as they walked down the street and towards the downtown area, " Well, I'm glad to see your memory hasn't gone ragged on you."

" Awww. That's not fair. " He wrapped his arms around his hazel-eyed lover. " I'd never forget."

" Then let them have have their fun." The light-haired boy grabbed his friends hand, pressing thier fingers together. " They were apart of it too." he smiled up at the dark-haired one, " Isn't that right, Jordan?"

Jordan nodded, glancing back at the loud restaurant they were were leaving behind. Through the midst of dancers and waitresses he caught sight of Sasuke, Naruto and their friends.

Yea, he was right.

Jordan grabbed onto Chris's hand and in a whoosh, they became two love birds. One black, one white and thew flew off into the sky.

Those kids had given them their life back. And what better way to repay them, than with a happy ending?

**End**

I think I'm gonna cry.

Damn it. Too late! Now I'm all teary eyed and weepy. The epilogue isn't extravagant, but I just HAD to put those two back in it.

I hope every single one of my wonderful fans enjoyed this story. I had sooooo much fun writing, reading reviews and crying over sad parts in the story.

I also want to thank EVERY SINGLE ONE of my reviews. For every person who added me as their fav author, story or story alert. I never, in my wildest dreams, thought that this story would become as big as it is now. You all gave me a reason to continue on and to not give up.

There were plenty of times where I just wanted to call it off. But some wonderful person would send yet another review telling me they couldn't wait for an update and that the story was great.

I THANK ALL OF YOU!

You wonderful, inspirational people.

**Coming Soon:**

Guardian Bay

Sasuke Uchiha could never understand the beauty of the creatures that lived in the bay behind his house. Nor could he see why Sakura liked them so much. But when a rumored Delinquent moves in next door, he brings with him the beauty Sasuke could never see.

Sasu/Naru Gaa/Saku Shik/Ino Hina/Kiba

Fantasy/Adventure/Romance and my fav sea creature the Orca Whale.

I hope you all read it when it comes out!

Blessed be,

_Angel_


End file.
